Fifty Shades of Family
by kimpossiblity
Summary: Highlighting moments of the Greys as they take on a normal family life, something foreign to both Christian & Ana. : Starts from Teddy's infancy til the Grey kids' adulthood.
1. I: 1 month old Teddy

I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey.

**Chapter 1**

_*ANA POV*_

I feel the sun streaks kiss my skin through the blanket. Another day has come. I slowly open my eyes and find a mop of copper hair on my chest. Oh my dear sweet husband, my Fifty, lying against my breasts, his arms enveloping me, allowing me to feel his warmth. We usually end up like this after an entire night till dawn of lovemaking, however, this early morning was an exception.

It has been exactly a month since I gave birth to Teddy. Teddy, oh Teddy, even just the thought of our little angel is enough to make me smile. Anyway, Dr. Greene said that we had to wait six weeks before we can resume sexual intercourse. Those words made Christian frown. Upon seeing his reaction, Dr. Greene further explained that while penetration is not allowed, we could still do foreplay. I swear I saw the lightbulb glow atop of Christian's. Leave it to my dear husband to get "creative".

I brush his hair to try to catch a glimpse of his beautiful face. He stirs & hugs me tighter. He opens his eyes and glances up at me. We stare at each other, gray eyes to blue. He looks straight at my breasts and nuzzles. He suddenly takes my nipple and suckles it.

"I never thought you would enjoy breastmilk so much. Honestly Christian, if I go dry and Teddy goes hungry, I blame you!" I say with mock indignation.

Christian stops. He rests on my breasts and hugs me again. Oh no! Never make a joke about babies and toddlers going hungry. Especially his own child. Sometimes I do wish I operate with a filter in between my brain and my mouth.

"I was just joking dear. Mommies don't go dry. You can have all the breastmilk you like. Just make you sure you leave some for your son."

Christian looks at me again. He pulls himself up and kisses me gently on the lips.

"Good morning baby. I take it that you thoroughly enjoyed yourself last night," Christian says with a smirk.

"Good morning to you too! Oh trust me babe, I did. I REALLY did. You should consider writing a book on your sexpertise. Last night would be the post-partum edition." I giggle.

"No way! Elliot would know my secret. You really want him & Kate to have a sexlife as awesome as ours?" Christian raises an eyebrow.

"No! Never!" I shake my head jokingly.

The baby monitor suddenly turns up. My little Christian Grey Jr. Is now up. Hungry, no doubt.

"That would be your 1 month old spawn, Daddy."

* * *

We head to the nursery hand in hand. I stare at my husband. Who would've thought my BDSM loving almost-Dom turned boyfriend turned husband turned father would be some kind of "SuperDaddy" but he really is. Months prior to Ted's arrival, Christian and I went to a high end baby store in Seattle and ended up almost buying the entire place. He has toys for infant Teddy, toddler Teddy until pre-school Teddy. Name every health kit every baby needs and mine has it. All of it. I told Christian not to spoil the baby, but he says his little boy deserves the best of everything, just like his mommy. Christian has also busied himself reading parenting books, attending private parent classes and even setting up Teddy's trust fund. I gaped at him when I saw his investments for Teddy. Not even born and already a multimillionaire. But then if my baby is going to go some exclusive prep school and Ivy, who was I do disagree?

"You're staring," Christian says, ruining my pre-Ted reminiscing.

We enter the all white Nursery as big as my college apartment.

"Hello there baby boy!" I cradle my wailing baby to my chest and kiss his forehead. His cry turns into a silent whimper.

"You're a month old today Teddy bear. Aren't you just the cutest baby in the world?" Christian covers his chubby face with kisses.

His blackberry rings and he turns to leave to answer the call.

I feed Teddy, bathe him and change him into a white onesie with "Baby Number 1" written on it. His ever enthusiastic Aunt Mia got him an entire set of personalized onesies. Being grandchild numero uno, all the attention is always on him.

I remember the time when Christian and I told everyone of our impending parenthood...

* * *

_"Wine, Ana?" Kate asks._

_ "I'm good, Kate." I raise up my glass of water._

_ Christian scoots closer to me and puts his arm around my waist._

"_So Christian, is the house to your liking or do you want Gia and I to further revamp it?" Elliot asks. I see Kate rolling her eyes at the mention of her name. She mouths the word "Bitch". I giggle. _

"_Well Ana loves it. If she loves it, I love it too." He kisses my shoulder. I look at Christian. Oh boy, this man really loves me._

"_That's very nice of you Christian. Is that really a Grey character? Because I think that trait skipped the first child," Kate remarks sardonically._

"_Whatever, Kate. You love me anyway." Elliot pulls Kate closer to him and squeezes his shoulders. "But seriously bro, that house is HUGE. It has five bedrooms, and you're only two people."_

"_We'll think about it," Christian replies. He winks at me and I blush._

_We were planning to tell the entire family (sans Grace and Carrick who already know) tonight as we both know that Little blip won't be so little soon. My mom and Ray knew of Blip this afternoon after my mom learned of modern technology from Bob and "Skype"... which she pronounces as "Skip" by the way. She cried and cried. The conversation ended after she accidentally knocked out her own webcam. We called Ray after. His voice was cracking upon the news, no doubt crying._

_Grace enters the living room, looking as posh as ever. "Children, dinner's ready." _

_Over dinner, Christian and I were waiting for the perfect moment to segue the baby announcement, but as soon as we sat down, wedding planner Mia started talking about Elliot and Kate's wedding plans._

"_We would like for it to be in May. It marks their dating anniversary," Mia says._

_Elliot puts his hand on Kate's and they look at each other lovingly._

_Grace and Carrick look at me, as if their waiting for a protest._

"_Kate and I were thinking that it would also be nice to get married by the beach. In Hawaii to be exact. Or Cancun. Whichever you guys are up for," Elliot says without taking his eyes off Kate._

_Oh no. May. Travel. Beach. Big Blip would pop out of me anytime in May. I wouldn't want my first child to be born by the shore, mid-air or a Mexican citizen._

"_And we'd be in hula outfits!" Mia exclaims._

_Kate claps her hands excitedly._

_Christian and I stare at each other. His mouth curls. My stomach would be as big as the entire world itself! Though I wonder if that what's in Christian's head right now. I bet he just doesn't want me in a hula outfit for the people to see._

"_Uh, Kate. I don't think I could wear something like that." I shoot a look at Kate._

"_Why not?" Kate asks quizzically._

"_You see. I – uh..."_

"_You..." Kate continues._

_I stare down at my tummy then up at Kate, hoping she gets the message._

_She suddenly gapes at me. Tears are forming in her eyes. She catches her breathe as if she's hyperventilating. She stands up walks over to me and hugs me._

"_I'm. So. Happy. For. You." She says in between sniffing through her tears._

_I hug her back, now unable to hold my own tears._

"_What is it? What's going on?" Mia asks._

_Grace too joins the crying ladies association. Carrick wipes the tears from her eyes and holds her hand._

_ I let go of Kate and hold my hand out to Christian. He stands up and squeezes my hand._

"_Ana has given me the pleasure of being a father. We're having a baby!" Christian says with enthusiasm._

_I've never really seen enthusiastic Fifty often. Not that I'm complaining._

_Mia joins the bawling troupe. Now all the women in the table are crying tears of joy._

_Everyone stands up to give Christian and myself a hug._

_Christian bends down and kisses my stomach for all the Grey's to see._

_I really feel lucky that Blip gets to arrive to a world wherein he'd be soooo loved by his parents and extended family._

"Earth to Ana." Christian snaps his hand infront of my eyes.

"My parents called, remembering Teddy turns a month old. Everyone is coming over for lunch." Christian gets Teddy from my arms and cradles him. "Number 1 eh? Always Teddy bear, always." He kisses Teddy's forehead and cradles him tighter.


	2. II: Sore Start of the Week

**Chapter 2**

*Ana POV*

Today I woke up sore. Hell, I've never felt this sore before. Ever! Yesterday marked Teddy's 6th week, aka, the Resurrection of sexy time, Christian Grey style. My inner goddess woke up after what seemed to be a lifetime of hiatus. Recalling the events that happened yesterday will probably plaster a permanent blush to my cheeks.

_(Yesterday)_

_I sink my mouth lower onto my husband's erection. Taking him as deep as I go._

"_Ana! Ana! Baby!" He grips the sheets tight._

_I don't take my eyes of him as I see him lose himself to me. My inner goddess is now awarding herself with a gold medal._

_He comes in my mouth, and I greedily swallow._

"_Best way to wake up." Christian pulls me and kisses me passionately._

"_Baby? Do you know what day it is today?" I ask him. I place my hands on his chest, seductively touching my husband._

"_Sunday?"_

_I shake my head, take his hand and place it on my thigh._

_Christian finally understands my hint. He kisses me gently yet passionately._

"_Oh Mrs. Grey, I am going to give you the best fuck of your life. You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment." He continues to kiss me._

"_Hurry before your son wakes up, Mr. Grey."_

_He kisses my entire face, then my neck, making his way to my breasts, then stops._

"_Christian? Babe? Is something wrong?"_

_He looks up at me. "I don't have condoms."_

"_It's okay baby. Regular breastfeeding is a natural contraception." I really need you Christian. NOW! My inner goddess is taping her feet and crossing her arms in disappointment._

_Christian stands up and is looking for, what I presume his towel._

"_What? You're bailing out on sex?" I ask him irritated._

"_Sorry baby. I don't trust natural contraception except abstinence.. which is never in our vocabulary. I wouldn't want to have little Blip 2 yet. Let's just enjoy the one we have." He kisses me and proceeds to the bathroom._

_Christian, rejecting sex? Oh no no no. I want Christian and I want him now. I won't pursue me, then I will have to do it myself. I stand up, searching for my robe. As if on cue, the baby monitor turns up and I hear the cries of my little boy._

_After the cycle of feeding, bathing and changing Teddy, we are now both sitting in the patio of our backyard. He is on my lap, grey eyes globular, taking in the beauty of the surroundings no doubt. I hug him close and smell that wonderful baby scent. I know there are no such thing as perfect babies, but surely Teddy is close. His daddy and I were talking about him being the cutest baby in the history of child rearing. Thick copper hair, really chubby and rosy cheek that seems to droop because of its weight, big grey eyes, chubby arm & feet and silky smooth baby skin. Even his grandparents seem to think so. This must be all his Christian Grey genes. I bet Christian was every bit as cute as Teddy. I bet Teddy was the result of some extremely passionate Christian Grey loving, hence, his Daddy Jr. features. But then Christian is always extremely passionate. I wonder if our 2__nd__ child will look like me? Or maybe the 3__rd__? Hmm.. how many children do I want with Christian anyway? We'd better talk about that one. I nuzzle Teddy once more. God he's so adorable. I know i'd be fighting off a lot of girls who'd want Teddy in the future. I wonder if Christian would be like that if we had a baby girl? If I had a baby girl, i'd really sympathize with her. I shrug off the thought. One Grey baby at a time! Back to coddling Ted. I've sent Jose pictures of Teddy's pictures since birth, and he promised to make me a collage. I'd put it in my office because putting it in the bedroom while having hardcore sex with his daddy is very, very disturbing... and inappropriate. Speaking of Christian and sex, I could not forget that he turned me down and left this morning._

_Christian steps of the patio searching for something... or someone._

"_There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" He grabs Ted from me & kisses his chubby cheek._

_He kisses me hard, and I welcome his tongue._

"_That wasn't very child friendly," I admonish him._

"_One day he's going to be making out with all the women in Seattle."_

_I glare at him and he hands me Teddy._

"_Seriously Ana, I've been looking all over for you. I think I have a debt to pay." He winks at me. I blush._

"_After you feed my son here, leave him for a nap, will you?" He kisses my lips chastely then turns to leave._

_I finish task of feeding and burping Ted. Just about after, he finally gets drowsy and falls asleep._

_I then proceeded to look for Christian. I see him coming up the stairs with a box in hand._

"_I take that young master Theodore is asleep?" He asks._

"_Yes. What's inside the box?" I will kill him if he brought the sex toys from Escala in our home. I want to safeguard our child from our kinky lifestyle... a kinky lifestyle we enjoy completely._

"_Condoms." He gives me his boyish toothy grin._

"_That's a big box."_

"_I'am a big boy. You said so yourself." He winks at me. I suddenly turn into a shade of bright red._

"_I love that blush." His free hand strokes my cheek and he kisses me on the lips. "I love you."_

"_I love you too, Christian."_

"_Well Mrs. Grey, I hope you're ready for the fuck of your life, this time for real. I'm warning you though. Six weeks of pent up sexual frustration is too much for me to bear!"_

"_I think I'am ready Mr. Grey. I'm really pleased that you didn't do anything about your frustrations."_

"_Well... For a Goddess such as yourself, I only have you to be worthy of finishing off my ordeal." He puts an emphasis on the word "finishing off"._

"_Well, what are we waiting for? Give it to me Mr. Grey." I whisper in his ear. I rub his erection. My god is he such a big boy._

_He grins at me seductively and carries me to the bedroom.._

(Present day)

I really couldn't move. I felt like Christian made up for six weeks of no penetration. I couldn't even count how many times he made love to me since yesterday afternoon till dawn. The only respite we had was Teddy's cries. After catering to our boy's needs, we would then make love as if we never had touched each other for a long time.

"I'm off to work." Christian distrupts my early morning musings. He is now clothed and ready for work.

"I can't believe you can still move despite all the action we had!"

He laughs. He sits on the bed, and kisses my lips tenderly.

"Would you believe I don't have any condoms left?" He takes my knuckles and kisses it.

"Be good, baby! Just rest for the moment, okay? I don't think Teddy is up yet."

"I'm always good!"

Christian rolls his eyes at me. He pulls me and hugs me tight. "I love you. God Ana, I would never get tired of saying that."

"I love you too, Daddy." I peck on his cheek. I hug him tighter and inhale his scent. Oh how I love his smell. The smell of my love, my husband, my Christian.


	3. III: Ana Appreciation Day Part 1

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story by the way. Thank you 100x from the bottom of the heart! **

**Chapter 3**

*ANA POV*

"Wake up, mommy. Wake up." I hear Christian speak in his 'Daddy voice'.

I open one eye and peak up at him. He's sitting beside me on the bed, cradling a bathed Theodore on his lap, in a red onesie with "Mama's boy" in front. Somehow, that's a statement I couldn't deny.

Christian takes Teddy's hand and starts stroking my face. "Happy Birthday Mommy."

I take his pudgy little fingers and kiss it one by one. "Good morning Mama's boy. Thank you. "

Christian tilts Teddy towards me. I sit up and take him from Christian. I inhale my baby's sweet scent. He smells of baby wash and natural baby aroma.

"Happy Birthday, baby." Christian kisses me on the cheek. He then grabs a red box on top of the side table.

What is this? It must another piece of jewellery from my dear sweet husband.

"Open it." He whispers. He takes Teddy from me and puts him on his lap.

I open the box and find paper inside.

To the woman who has given me the world..

I love you.

Cx

Tears started to flow my eyes. I cover my mouth to hide my sobs and start wiping my tears.

"Christian. I love you too." I look at Christian who uses the back of his free hand to wipe my tears. Using the same hand, he takes Teddy's and does the same to my tear stained cheek.

"You are my everything Ana. You have given me the best kind of life and love. You have given me this little boy." His eyes starts to water and I can sense his holding back his tears as he kisses Teddy's hair. "God, you are an amazing woman, Anastasia. I love you so so much." He envelopes me into a hug, with Teddy's back against his. "This is my family, the best thing that ever happened to me. All thanks to you, Ana. Thank you." Christian now lets his tears flow freely. He lets go of me and wipes his eyes with his t-shirt. I stroke his face and gaze at him lovingly, my eyes still draining tears of happiness. This beautiful man who owns my heart loves me, and I him. I glance down at my son who is staring up at me, clueless as to the onslaught of waterworks from his parents no doubt.

"You haven't even seen what's inside, Mrs. Grey."

Underneath the letter was a little black thing which I cannot identify, enclosed by a cushion. I take it in my hands and eye it closely. I think it's a microchip.

"It is a microSD... if that's what you're thinking." Woah. I sometimes think that Christian can read my mind. I look at him quizzically. A microSD? What is this for?

He smirks at me, takes the microSD from my hand and places Teddy in my arms.

"I'll be back." He kisses my forehead, and turns to leave.

"What's your daddy up to, Teddy bear?" I nuzzle him, making him babble incoherently and exhibit his megawatt gummy smile. "Oh my sweet boy is smiling for me." I nuzzle him again.

Five minutes later, Christian returns to the room with his Macbook in hand. He places the laptop near the foot and the bed, and resumes his place beside me.

"Inside that was my surprise for you." He eyes me lovingly.

"Christian, I will chop little big daddy down there if this is our..." I put my hands on Teddy's ears. "Sex video," I mouth to him.

He laughs. "Ana, really? I may be a dirty man but I wouldn't take that road. Especially with you."

He raises both of his eyebrows and gives me a peck on the lips. He turns to the laptop and clicks on a few buttons. Returning to my side, he pulls Teddy and I closer as the video starts to play.

Judging from the 'yellow-orange-ish' resolution of this video, this must be taken during the technologically-challenged days. The video now shows a dining area of a house. Circular wooden table with four chairs, wooden floors and flowered wallpapers. The camera must've been placed on the kitchen counter top across the dining area.

"_Hi. Helloooo. Hellooooo!" _We hear a voice, it is of a man whom I hardly know I presume, since his voice isn't familiar to me at all_. _This man must be the one operating behind the camera_. "This is some high tech shit." _My subconscious rolls her eyes. How medieval... I bet his videocamera was as big as a shoebox. He seems to be pushing a few buttons on the camera he was using as the video suddenly zooms in, and out, in and out, then finally steadies.

"_Hey Carla! Come'ere baby!"_

Carla?

_This Carla woman suddenly barges through the dining room, waddling.._

Wait, waddling? She stands near the table, directly across where the camera was placed. She is definitely heavily pregnant. I look closer... Holy hell, it can't be!

"_What is that, Frank? Another toy of yours?"_

Frank? Carla? Frank and Carla? My biological father and my mother?

My mouth falls open. I am stunned. I look to Christian who was looking intently at the video. He must've felt my shock as he turns to me and takes Teddy from my arms.

"Watch," Christian says.

I turn my attention back to the video. Tears once again start to trickle.

"That she is," Christian says.

I couldn't hold back my tears. I am now sobbing uncontrollably. Christian squeezes my hand. I rest on his shoulders while keeping my eyes on the screen.

I giggle.

"_Isn't she a beauty? I got this from a discount store in town. This is the new baby in video technology." Frank adjusts the camera's lenses, zooming closer to my heavily pregnant mother._

_She rolls her eyes at him and crosses her arms_. It's a family trait I see...

"_Well, say hi to camera beautiful!"_

_My mom giggles and waves to camera. She turns to her sides, revealing her protruding stomach, and puts her hands over it. "My baby's saying hi too!"_

"_This is our baby's first video. Not even born and already on video. Our dear baby is a star." Frank says. I can hear him giggle._

"_You know our baby might see this one day, Carla. Talk to her."_

_Carla laughs. "To my stomach? She must be thinking how silly we both are."_

"_She'll realize how cool her parents are. She might just show this to her children too."_

He got that right. Though I don't think he cares that much yet.

_Carla continues to giggle. She caresses her stomach and starts to hum._

"_Say something to her. Say something to Anastasia, Carla."_

Anastasia! He said my name.

_Carla looks at Frank as if he's joking._

"_Go on, mommy."_

_Carla clears her throat. "Okay." She looks down at her bump._

"_Louder, Carla.."_

"_Okay!" She glares jokingly at Frank then back to her bump. "Anastasia, hello dear. I know, daddy's crazy." She looks at Frank again and giggles. "But that's how Daddies and mommies are, baby girl. He gave you your name... No matter how crazy he is, remember that."_

"_After I saw it on a milk carton, Anastasia" Frank inserts._

Milk carton eh? I bet it was taken from one of those "Missing" pictures. I'd be damned if this Anastasia person was "Wanted."

"_Way to ruin a moment, Frank!" Carla chides. "Anyway, Anastasia... I still can't believe I'm taking to a bump." She rolls her eyes. "But when you're ready to come out, please don't be too painful for mommy, okay dear? I'm even lucky you're a girl."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because it's the male ones that are usually are more painful. Oh come on Frank! Didn't your mom tell you that?" She's now tapping her feet and looking at my dad._

"_It's not true. Urban legend."_

Well it's true Frank – I mean dad. Dad. Man I should've watched this video before getting knocked up by Fifty.

"_Continue," Frank says._

"_I've said my piece, it's your turn," Carla replies. "Come here! You know our baby might see this when she's quite old and she'll wonder about the young man beneath your wrinkly face. Come on Frank."_

"_I will not be wrinkly when I get_ _old. I have enough of you every night to keep me young."_

_Mom blushes and giggles._

"_That you do big boy..."_

Is it wrong to feel so bittersweet, in tears and disgusted at the same time? Seriously, what is it with the women in my family and our affinity for men who like perverted remarks?

"Your dad's pretty smooth." Christian smirks. I roll my eyes at him.

"_Do I look good for video, Carla?"_

"_You always do! Now come here!" My mom bites her lip, and holds her hand out to my dad._

I cannot wait to see my dad. I've seen him in pictures, but he was never animated.

_He stands beside my mom and puts her arms around her_. _She's only levelled with his chest._

I stare at him: Tall, brunette, with striking blue eyes. He was 6'3 according to my mother, though her judgement can sometimes be spun by a degree of exaggeration. He was very muscular, just like Christian.

_He is waving his hands at the video with a full on smile._

I wave back at him. "Hi Daddy," I say breathlessly. My tears are now falling faster.

Christian pauses the video with my dad still waving. "Want to say something to your dad?" He asks.

I nod. I force myself to stop sobbing. I touch the laptop screen, as if caressing my dad's face.

"Hi daddy. I'm a big girl now. I just turned 23 today. I'm married too. Surprise!" I raise my left hand up to where my dad was staring at. I put my hand down and put it on my lap. I look down and by gravity, my tears fell unto the bed. "Mom took good care of me. So did Ray. Ray is my other daddy. He loves me like his own." I look back at the screen again. "I married a good man daddy. His name is Christian Grey. I'm Mrs. Grey now!" I giggle in between tears. "I really got lucky with him, dad. We have a son too!" Christian takes Teddy's hand as waves to the screen. "His name is Theodore dad. He's my little angel." I take a sharp intake of breath. "I miss you, daddy. I didn't even know you, yet here I am missing you. I know you've been watching over me. Thank you for taking care of me while I was inside mommy. Thank you for loving my mommy, daddy. She seems really happy with Bob now. Sometimes I wish I met you, or even had a memory of you.. but I don't. Knowing how much you loved my mommy is enough for me." By now I feel like I can't go on. I'm choking on my tears. Christian takes my hand in his.

"Shall we continue this?" Christian asks. I nod. "Just tell me if you want to stop. Okay, baby?" I nod again.

Christian clicks on the play button again.

"_So you won't say anything?" Carla asks._

_Frank shakes his head. He suddenly kneels infront of my mom and kisses her stomach._

_My mom leans down and kisses him._

Then the video stops.

"I had to cut the part after that," Christian says.

I raise an eyebrow.

"They were making the first ever homemade sex tape."

I laugh. I sure did not need to see that. That would've scarred me for life.

"There's more. Look!" I turn my attention again to the laptop...

_A video of the hospital room where I stayed in after giving birth to Teddy emerged._

From what I remember, that room was a suite: a living room adjacent to the open bedroom with a flat panel HD tv, a kitchen and dining area, a bathroom with a separate shower and tub, the almost queen size hospital bed, and of'course a crib.

_The camera is now capturing the entire view of the room. I really don't recall anyone taking a video. My bed comes into view. I am sleeping on the bed with Christian sitting on it, caressing my face and continuously me._

The post-CS look is even worse than having "just got fucked" hair, unless of course you gave birth to Christian's baby which was there because of having been fucked by Christian.

_My eyes suddenly open when Christian reaches my lips, I welcome his tongue and kiss him back. We stop and he continues to caress my cheeks, our foreheads touching._

How come I remember so little of this moment?

I can hear giggling in the background. It was probably the person holding this camera.

"_This is you giving birth Ana. Now you know how 17 hours of labor feels like..." Says a voice from behind the camera whom I immediately identify as my mom._

"_Where is the button that zooms in this thing? Bob should've lent me the manual," she whispers to herself._

It seems that Christian and I weren't paying attention to her..

_My eyes are still locked with Christian. We're both grinning now._

_The camera zooms in that it now captures only the both of us, from the torso-up. Christian kisses me again, and this time I seem to really get hungry for his mouth. He stops and laughs. He mouths a "No" and shakes his head. I am pouting._

God, was I asking for sex after giving birth? My husband is such a bad influence. And I should stop pouting. I do not look cute when I pout.

"_Christian, baby boy Grey might see this in the future. Tone it down a little." My mom scolds us._

"_It was your daughter, Carla. This baby is her doing."_

_My mouth opens and I pretend to hit him. He acts as if he's hurt by my forceless slap._

"_You're not getting any anytime soon, honey."_

_He pretends to look distraught. I grab him and kiss him hard. I stop. I hold my stomach and wince._

Of'course Anastasia, you had surgery, remember? Why didn't hospital laden Ana think of that?

"_Ana! You just gave birth to a 9 pound boy. Of' course it hurts!" My mom reproaches._

"_You okay, baby?" Christian asks, now touching my tummy._

It looks as though I has just remembered that a gave birth to that big of a baby._ "Where is he?" I manage to ask, though my face is still scrunched up with pain._

"_In the nursery. He'll be taken here as soon as he wakes up. I asked the hospital staff if the baby could stay here," Christian replies, still holding my stomach._

"_I can't wait to hold my baby." _This moment I remember clearly.

_Christian grins. He adjusts my head and pillow, kisses me in the forehead and closes his eyes. He inhales deeply._

_He's always like that when he shares something vital and very personal. He completely disregards the video recording going on._

"_Theodore was amazing, Ana. He was big for a baby and very pink." He opens his eyes and I could see the glint of his proud paternal instincts. "When he came out, he was crying. Then he opened his eyes." Christian rubs his eyes, no doubt wiping his tears before they fell. "It's as if he looked at me. I was sure he looked at me. He stopped crying." Christian looked straight to me. I see his eyes water._

"_He knew he was safe, because Daddy was there," I nuzzle Christian's face with mine._

"_When I held him Ana, he was so lightweight and vulnerable. That moment I knew..." He brushes his hair with his hands and sighs. "I want to be in his life. I want to be the best daddy he could ever have. I want to keep him safe, to protect him, like I do with you."_

I look at Christian whose attention was transferred to Teddy who was now asleep in his arms. He kisses Ted's forehead and places his cheek on his baby's forehead.

"You're the best Daddy there is, Christian." I take his free hand in mine, kiss it, and turn back our attention to the laptop.

_I can hear my mom's sobs. Ugh, Carla. Always the Dramaqueen._

_Three knocks on the door were heard. Mom zooms the camera out and turns the video the the living area of the suite. In came Grace, Carrick, Elliot, Kate, Mia and Ethan._

_Everyone was giving their congratulations. Grace, Kate and Mia kisses me on the cheek. Carrick, Elliot and Ethan shake Christian's hand._

_Grace comes over to my mom and exchanges hellos. After being pushed by Mia, Ethan takes the camera from my mom and directs the video._

"_How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Carrick asks._

"_A little painful, but I'm okay. I just never thought my baby would be too big," I reply._

"_I'll go get the nurse." Christian stands from the bed. I pull him back to sit beside me._

"_I'm okay. Stay." I give feathery touches to his knuckles._

"_I knew it was going to be a big baby, Ana. Christian has been feeding you well," Kate adds._

It's true. After the entire Jack Hyde incident, Christian got really in touch with impending fatherhood. He hired a nutritionist to plan my diet. I tried to dismiss the idea, but Christian reminded me that it isn't me who is eating anymore. I didn't gain too much pregnancy weight as it seems that Teddy ate it all.

"_I talked to the nurses in the station. They said the baby would be brought here any minute any minute now," Grace spoke in her melodious tone._

_My mom claps her hands in excitement. "I remember when I gave birth to Anastasia. She was such a solemn child. You wouldn't expect she'd be that quiet after tormenting me."_

_I roll my eyes, no doubt thinking of the '17 hour labor story'._

"_So, what does the baby look like?" Mia questions enthusiastically._

"_You'd be surprised," Christian answers._

"I really like Ted. One look at him and you know who has been on you." Christian simpers. "And in you." I can tell he's grinning. "Mine. All mine," he whispers seductively to my ears. I blush.

_The opening of the door can be heard. Everyone looks at the door._

_Ethan videotapes the entrance of the nurse carrying the baby._ A roar of 'aahhhs and oohhs' can be heard all over. Everyone who is gathered at the left side of the bed makes way for the nurse. I sit up gently in anticipation. Christian wraps his left arm on my waist. He uses his free hand to put two pillows on my lap. She hands him to me and turns to leave.

"Slowly Ana," Christian says. He uses his right hand to aid my tired upper extremity.

_I lay eyes on my baby. Clearly, this time. Wrapped in a baby blue sleeper is my very big Blip . He has thick copper hair and wide grey eyes. His cheeks are the rosiest I've ever seen. He must've really looked like Christian when he was a newborn. I'm still looking for a sign of my side of the family in his face but really find nothing._

_Everyone around me seems to be in tears._

"_He's wonderful, He's perfect," I say in a cracked voice. I kiss his forehead._

I recall the feeling of holding Teddy for the first time. It was one of the best feelings in the world.

_I look at Christian who is looking lovingly at our newborn._

"_Hello. It's Daddy." He kisses Teddy's forehead._

_I hear a sudden wail. Ethan captures my mom crying on top of her lungs, with Kate patting her back. Grace, who was standing between mom and Carrick, also sheds tears. She lies on her husband's shoulder._

_Now the video focuses back to us._

_Teddy was looking around, no doubt trying to register the environment outside of my uterus. His grey eyes are shining._

"_Very Christian Grey Jr.," a voice whom I identify as Mia remarks._

"_At least everyone would know of his parentage." That would be Elliot, surely._

"_Do you have a name for him?" Mia asks._

_Christian and I look at each other._

"_Why not Christian Grey junior? He's like mini-Christian anyway," Mia says._

I've tried to convince Christian to name our child his junior by he told me to perish the thought. He said his son does not deserve the life he lived. I wanted to argue with him, but wasn't in the mood for a verbal sparring session.

"_It's Theodore. Theodore Raymond Grey," Christian finally speaks._

_An echoes of 'awww' were heard._

"_Beautiful name for a beautiful boy," Grace says._

_Christian and I both stare at Teddy, transfixed by our baby's charm and our overwhelming love for him._

_The video stops._

My hands are now on my mouth. I cannot find the words to say. The video of my parents & this one of my boy.

"Do you like it?" Christian asks.

I nod. "I love it. I'am lost for words." I smile sweetly at my husband. "How did you manage to get the video of my dad?"

Christian shrugs. "Long story. Remember when I flew to Atlanta for a meeting? I decided to pass by Savannah. Your mom entertained me by showing me your childhood photos."

I gawk at him. Damn my mom and her hospitality. She's smitten with her Son-in-Law, that's for sure. "So I suppose you've seen my audacious hairstyle?"

He laughs. "That and more. You never told me you used to do ballet."

"It was only for the summer. I am not that graceful!"

"I know. You were on the floor when we first met, remember?"

"I was disarmed by your goodlooks. What's a helpless girl to do?"

"I kept that highschool photo of yours in a Bikini." He raises his eyebrows playfully. "You're such a babe. If I had met you then, I would've been all over you."

"I was only 17 then you pervert!" I admonish him.

He laughs louder. "I know. I'm bringing it with me wherever I go."

I pout at him. "Christian!" I hit his arms.

"Hey! Baby asleep here, thank you." He points his mouth to Teddy.

"How did you get the video? I've never seen it. Ever."

"Like you, your mom seems to need assistance in modernized civilization. She told me she has some videos of you but she didn't know how to play the video. She says it has too many buttons for her liking." Christian giggles.

"Where is the video?" I ask.

"Well, that was the only one Barney was able to retrieve. That and what she and your dad did after."

My face scrunches in disgust. So the sexual appetite is genetic, I see.

"I didn't watch it by the way. I knew where it was going so I turned it off. It would be horrific to see your mother-in-law in those instances." Christian also seems to share my disgust. "The one of Teddy's birth was Bob's. I asked to have a copy."

Teddy starts to squirm in Christian's arms.

"That's my cue." I take my shirt off revealing nothing but skin underneath.

"Wow. Bigger. Fuller." Christian seems genuinely stunned.

I take him from Christian and he immediately latches on my nipple and suckles.

"I am so jealous of you right now!" Christian tells Teddy.

"Oh grow up, Grey." I roll my eyes at him.

"Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you're exempted from our eye rolling rule."

"We do not have an eye rolling rule. It's all made up."

He pouts at me like a schoolboy. Honestly. How old is he?

"You'll have your turn Christian. After your son." I wink at him.

His face finally lightens up. "Good! I was getting hungry too, Mommy. "

I giggle at him.

"I love you." He kisses my cheeks. "And you too, greedy boy." He kisses Teddy, then the top of my breast. "This is still a very fascinating moment."

"My breasts?"

"No." He rolls his eyes. "This." He sits partially behind me. His chin now resting over my shoulder. His left hand strokes Teddy's hair, and his right is across my back, under my armpit, and into my other breast, fondling it.

I close my eyes at the sensation he's giving me.

"The day isn't over," he says. "Laters, baby." He whispers seductively.

He stops his ministrations and pulls himself up. He takes off his shirt, revealing his gorgeous chiselled physique. His pajamas hang on his hips, like always. I can see his very defined pelvic bones signalling the way to paradise underneath. I lick my lip at the deliciousness of my husband.

"After you feed me, maybe I'll feed you too," he says, no doubt enjoying my sexual excitement.

He pulls something from behind his pajamas. It looks like film paper to me. He shows the photo to me. I immediately blush. And there it was: My photo in a blue bikini. It was after my highschool graduation where I flew to Georgia for the summer. I told my mom to destroy that photo, but I guess she didn't.

He puts the photo on his mouth and kisses it.

"While you are busy with son, I shall also get busy with this." He points at the photo. He turns and proceeds to the bathroom.

Damn Christian!

Again, your reviews are greatly appreciated! :D


	4. IV: Ana Appreciation Day Part 2

(THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU for all your reviews. I really appreciate all your kind words! This is my first fanfic and I'm very glad that you've taken time to read it. Again, Gracias a todos! *Un abrazo*)

**Chapter 4**

*ANA POV*

Christian has taken charge of my 23rd Birthday celebration. I am clueless as to what he has planned for today. I really dread aging, but knowing that my man is not getting younger is quite comforting. After giving me his gift this morning, he has arranged for breakfast in bed, some Fifty lovin' in the tub and a picnic in the meadow for our family. So far, the day has gone really well.

I have just finished using the contraption that is the breast pump for the purpose of extracting expressed milk for my son as per Master's request. The moment I told my husband I was ready to go back to work, I was given a lecture on child rearing. The scolding made me regret bringing Christian to parenting classes. I didn't know he'd be so hooked. He recites every guideline on proper parenthood to me as if it was taken from the Bible. He emphasizes his refusal of making Ted drink milk formula before he reaches 6 months old. The day after that argument, he brings home a breast pump. I thought it was some horny Christian Grey teasing equipment, but he was serious. He used the damn thing as a weapon of compromise. Who would've known that he'd really taken lactation to heart? He made me read the manual that night. I told him I already did even though I didn't. The next day he barraged my phone with questions of how to and how not to use the evil breast pump. I searched for the equally evil manual to no avail. Christian then texted me that he knew I didn't read it, which is why he hid it. Sneaky Fifty. I knew when he came home it would be another long lecture on Teddy's well-being. With much passion about lactation, he must've been a renowned milkmaid in his past life. But then I realized he is no different about me & my appetite (or lack thereof), and Teddy's nutrition. The thought of the twenty page food list he gave me for my postpartum recovery came to mind. My Fifty is just too loving and caring when it comes to his family. I accepted defeat that night, giving in to the damned breast apparatus.

I place the filled milk bottles inside Teddy's fridge. Christian comes just in time.

"You did what I asked?" He asks me. I nod.

"Good." He looks to Teddy's crib and sees him fast asleep.

"I gave the baby monitor to Mrs. Taylor. She'll attend to his needs."

Sensing his plan, I take my hairpin off and let my mane fall. "And whose needs shall I attend to then?" I say in my best attempt to do a sultry voice. I bite my lip consciously, knowing it does things to Christian.

"Come." He extends his hand.

"What if I won't?" My hand brushes through my cleavage.

Christian steps forward and I take a step back.

He shrugs. "You really want to play that game?"

"Maybe." I tease.

He takes his shirt off and throws them on the floor.

"Christian! We are not having sex here! It's the law." I whisper vehemently.

"He's asleep." He continues to unfasten his belt. He seems really determined to do this.

We both know we don't have the heart to do an exhibition infront of Teddy. We love him way too much to scar him for life. "Do it." I urge him.

He unzips his pants slowly, no doubt waiting for me to cave in.

I stand my ground, not moving a muscle. "Go on, Christian."

He suddenly pulls me to him, kissing me hard. He rubs my breasts with his hands. I jump at him, putting my legs around his waist, still locking lips. "Bedroom." I whisper to his ear. We immediately exit the nursery and make a run for the bedroom.

"Deeper, baby," I begged. My nails are buried in Christian's copper hair as I urge him on. His hands spread my legs wider, and I arched my pelvis towards him. He thrusts into me. Hard. "Christian!" I whimper. He continues to move inside me, going slow, fast, deep and deeper. "So. Tight. So. Good," he pants into my ear. His solid thickness gliding in and out of me makes the pit of my stomach quiver. "Unnhhh, Christian! Christian!" I hold on him, knowing I'm close. He now drives faster and buries himself deeper that before. He sneaks a hand in between us, rubbing my clitoris as he continues thrusting. He knows it drives me wild until I can't take it anymore. Stars explode before my very eyes. We both scream each other's name as we come.

We now lay on sex-stained bed. I am lying on his chest, his arms wrapping my little body. The air smells of our lovemaking, my favourite bedroom scent.

"Five. Wow," Christian breaks the silence.

I giggle. "Five is wow, babe. But I believe that's now becoming an average," I say.

"True," He agrees.

I move up to cup his face and give him a quick peck on the lips. "So tell me Mr. Grey, is his the number you normally go with your subs?" I ask.

"I don't do vanilla with my subs, Anastasia," he replies. "Only you." He places my strayed hair behind my ears.

I kiss him passionately as my hand wanders to his erection.

I can feel Christian's hardness as I grasp him tightly. "Gods Ana!"

As we almost give into each other again, Christian's blackberry rings. "Rain check."

"Oh no you don't!" I admonish him. I continue my lewd ministrations on his favourite body part.

He grabs the blackberry and answers the call. "Mom?" He motions for me to stop.

A call from Grace doesn't stop me. I see Christian is trying to contain himself as he is now profusely sweating. I continue to caress his erection, making love to it with my hand.

"Yes, mom, Okay." he says, almost shrieking. "Mom please. Yes. Yes. I get it. Yes!" He starts tossing his upper body from side to side.

I decided to take it a step further by rubbing the head of his erection with my thumb.

"Mom. Please, just please. I understand." He closes his eyes. "Mom! Okay! Yes! Bye!" Christian's patience breaks. He throws his phone before the caller on the other line could ever answer.

He takes me hand away from his erection and eyes me blankly. Oh boy, he's not pleased.

"Not cool," he mouths. He stands up and extends his hand to me. "Shower," he says in a cold, demanding tone. I nod and take his hand.

I rummage through my walk in closet, looking for something to wear. My head turns to back to the events that happened prior to our relaxing shower. I scold myself mentally for being obtuse sometimes.

Christian enters the room looking as gorgeous as ever, this time in a tux. My inner goddess' mouth falls to the floor, and my subconscious follows suit.

"Are we going out tonight?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Turn around baby."

I turn away from him.

He stands behind me, the proximity is intoxicating. He slides his hands up and down my arms. He presses himself closer to my back, wanting my backside to feel his bulge. The lets my hair drape on one side of my shoulder before he starts to nuzzle my neck. "You smell good, Ana."

I close my eyes. "It's the smell of five earth shattering orgasms, Christian."

"True." His hands are now resting on my tummy . "Close your eyes birthday girl."

I do as I am told. Next thing I know, Christian has blindfolded me.

"Don't take it off or I will punish you," he whispers. I nod.

"I need you to trust me Ana. Do not resist. Do not fight back. Okay, baby?"

I nod again.

"I need you to promise me."

"I promise, Christian."

"Good." I feel him kiss my lips gently.

He then places what seems to be a headphone on my ears. A loud, melodious tune starts to play. It's the same song that Christian asked me to listen to while he was fucking me during our earlier days. "Christian Grey," I speak, but I barely hear my voice. This is freaking loud.

I suddenly feel hands on my body. Thin fingers, uncalloused, silky hands. It's not just one person I feel. Unless of course, this one happens to be a mutant with four hands. I attempt to fight them off but I remember what I had just promised Christian. No, I won't break my promise. I feel their hands holding extremities, moving it in a range of motion.

A little while later, I know I'm clothed and my hair is done. I'm just glad no drastic measures that involves shaving or plucking was done. I wouldn't want to strangle anyone on my birthday.

I believe I am sitting in the living area of the Masters bedroom. The headphones were taken from my ears.

"Finally! I was a little scared of going deaf," I scold whoever was there.

I hear the sound of the door closing.

I'm staying put. I promised my husband I'd trust him. Damn, Fifty and all his ideas!

I suddenly feel like I am being lifted on the floor and carried. The smell of my husband tickles my nostrils.

"Christian?" I ask.

"Thank you for cooperating," he replies. He plants a kiss on my forehead.

I know we are mobile. I felt him close the bedroom door a while ago.

I cuddle close to him, smelling his scent.

"You smell good, Christian."

"Thanks. Today is an extra special day so I decided to bathe. I tried out that thing people call 'shampoo'. I used to think hygiene was overrated, boy am I wrong. I think I'll take a bath everyday from now on," he answers sarcastically.

Ha-ha-ha. Silly Fifty.

He puts me down on the ground and steadies my gait. I feel him take the blindfold off, but replaces them with his hands.

"Ready, baby?"

I nod.

He puts his hands down and kisses my cheek.

HOLY COW. I am on top flight of the stairs, overlooking the living room. It is now filled with familiar faces. Everyone is now looking at me. They raise their glasses, and simultaneously yell out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I can hear Teddy's shriek and loud babbling amongst the crowd.

I am in awe right now. "Thank you!" I yell back and wave at them.

I look down at my outfit. I am wearing a white gown with black floral prints, similar to Audrey Hepburn's iconic gown in "Sabrina".

I look at Christian who looks suave in his tux.

"Who are you supposed to be?" I ask.

"Bond. James Bond." He winks at me.

Christian or whoever he hired has done a good job decorating party favors. The room is filled with pink and white curtains, and pink balloons hanging on the ceiling. By the large window is an eight tier, all white cake with roses on the base. In the middle of the room is a liquor bar filled with all of Christian's favourite wines.

I am still stunned with all the things Christian has cooked up for today. "How did you manage to do this?" I ask him.

"I wanted to throw you a party, one that you'd love."

"You planned all this?"

He shakes his head. "Sadly, I am not in the business of party planning. I asked help from Mia and Kate. They conceptualized the idea and I liked it."

"I like it too, Christian."

He leans down and kisses me on the lips. "Everything had to undergo my approval though. I know how crazy my sister and that bestfriend of yours can be." He probably calls into mind my 'bachelorette kidnapping' wherein I was 'almost' flown from Seattle to Vegas. He knew of the plans after he wire tapped the phone of the apartment I used to share with Kate. He heard the conversation Mia was having with an airline company, asking for them to book us on the next flight, ASAP. Control freak Fifty kicks into action with his team, guns a blazing (but being strongly against firearms, you could say, floggers, whips and canes a blazing). To make the long story short, he got to SeaTac before we did, blocking our names off every flight of every airline until the wedding day.

"I am impressed that you were able to smuggle everything under my nose without my knowledge, Christian."

"I do remember you telling me that I use sex as a weapon, Anastasia."

Christian always has me to a disadvantage when it comes to sex. Always! My subconscious glares at me for being too predictable. "Damn Grey. You know my weakness."

He raises his eyebrows playfully at me and slaps my behind before giving it a hard squeeze.

We both make our way to the crowd, all family and friends, wishing me a happy birthday.

We spot Teddy being carried by Gail, who is sporting a female pirate outfit.

"Teddy bear!" I reach for my boy who excitedly comes to his mama's arms.

He is only wearing diapers under his white underwear with wings attached to his shoulders.

"You are so cute!" I sprinkle him with kisses all over & he rewards me with a giggle.

"I cannot believe Mia made him wear this." Christian shakes his head.

"What? Look at him!" I raise Teddy in Christian's direction. "He's very cute! Like a real angel. Only you would have issues about something holy." I roll my eyes at him.

"Eye rolling at daddy infront of my baby? That's a double offense." Christian shakes his head. "Come to Daddy, Ted." Christian emphasizes the word Daddy. He's been repeating that word to Teddy ever since he read a book on Infant development. I saw him a few times repeating the word 'Daddy' like a mantra to Teddy while the latter was asleep. He said he was sending subliminal message to Teddy's subconscious. That way, Teddy might dream of him and feel safe & protected. He stopped the routine after I made jokes about his attempts at 'Inception'. I had to continuously remind Christian that Teddy is barely a year old.

I hand Teddy to him whom he welcomes with open arms. "Eye rolling is a bad habit, son. Remember that."

The three of us walk around to greet everybody. Teddy was of course the star, not that 'Sabrina' and 'James Bond' complained.

"Dr. Flynn! Rhian!" I shake Dr. Flynn's hand and give a polite curtsy to Rhian.

"Please Birthday girl, it's John,"

"..and who is this little one?" Rhian questions. She touches Teddy's chubby fingers, and he stares at them.

"Say hi to Dr. Flynn and Rhian, sweetie." Ted's only response is a blink.

Christian takes Ted's hand and makes a waving motion. He then kissed his son's forehead.

"He really looks like a real angel," Rhian adds. She rubs Teddy's chubby cheek, making him giggle.

We continue our interaction with our guests. A few of my friends from work are present: My assistant, Hannah, Claire from reception, my boss, Roach and his wife. Christian's right hand Ros was also present, along with Andrea and a few of his blonde troupes.

Taylor's team was also there, scattered around the vicinity, all in black suits. I know they're in "work mode" now.

I look around the crowd for family, particularly, my side of the family.

"Ray couldn't make it. He still isn't allowed to drive." Christian must've sensed my inner thoughts. After his accident, Christian has secured a personal nurse for Ray, as well as safe proofing his entire house and getting regular home check-ups from his doctor. "Jose and his dad don't want to leave him alone either. They sent their regards though." I smile. "Your mom on the other hand has developed a new phobia for flying after watching a documentary of in-flight accidents. She explained that one thoroughly to me." I roll my eyes. My mom is a dramaqueen extraordinaire. She will get over that "phobia" in a few days, trust me.

We have passed by Grace and Carrick who are in a nun and priest costume respectively. Christian and I had to subtlety fight them off for Teddy's presence.

I activated my filter and continuously had to remind myself mentally that it was a costume party and everybody was entitled to wear what they liked. I lost it though when I saw Elliot wearing a Chippendale costume. Christian and I were both perplexed. I had the urge to cover Ted's eyes with my hands.

"Ana, Christian, I am very sorry for this. Elliot forgot to buy a costume, so he had to make do with what he owns. Apparently he doesn't own that much," Kate apologizes. She looks very immaculate in a Jessica Rabbit number.

"The fact that he owns hot leather pants is astonishing to me," I reply.

Elliot approaches us and puts an arm around Kate.

"I'm really happy Ana decided to forgo the centralized air-conditioning," Elliot jokes. "Apparently, so is Teddy." He points to Ted who is clutched to his father's chest.

"I do pay you enough to buy clothes Lelliot," Christian scowls at him jokingly.

"Yeah you do. But these babies cost a fortune." He runs his hands through his leather pants.

Mia and Ethan approach us hand in hand. Mia is in a Princess Leia outfit, buns included, while Ethan is in a Han Solo costume.

"I didn't know you also sideline as a waiter, Elliot," Mia says.

"Well now you do," Elliot replies. His permanent smile widens.

"So Ana, do you like your look?" Mia asks.

"I do. Was it you who did all this?"

"Well Kate and I did. Christian told us what he'd like"

I look at Christian who he winks at me & leans closer. "I know your body well."

I blush.

At dinner, everybody in attendance except for my drowsy son gathered at the dining table, savouring the gastronomical feast prepared by Gail. Grace, is now recalling the events of Ted's latest check up. She relishes the role of being his grandmother/paediatrician too much. She and Carrick did. Even though he had work, he would always be waiting in Grace's office everytime Christian and I set an appointment for Teddy. Everyone in the table seems to be genuinely interested to listen to Grace's tale of Teddy's excellent health record and his immunization status.

"Theodore was such a brave boy when he received his vaccines. He only cried a few tears afterwards. Most kids get frightened when they see needles, but not our darling Teddy," Grace proudly narrates. Christian was more nervous when Teddy had his immunization. A day prior to our clinic visit, he stayed in his study from morning to night, reading books, journals and research papers on vaccines, even calling his mom in the dead of night to ask her questions about the procedure.

"He is! Teddy is such a darling. One time, I almost dropped him and he didn't even flinch." Mia adds.

Oh boy. That is not something you'd want to say around his dad.

Christian freezes, dropping his fork & knife into his plate. His piercing grey angry eyes glare at Mia.

I squeeze his hand before he decides to say something that might spoil the night. "Almost, Christian. She didn't drop him," I whisper, enunciating the word "almost" . My hand rubs his back, trying to calm him.

He closes his eyes and takes a sharp intake of breath. He picks up his fork & knife and starts eating again.

Success! My subconscious and I give each other a high five.

"Tell them about the story of his Daddy's picture!" Carrick insists.

Christian is now smiling shyly, his is looking down on his plate. I give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh yes!" Grace claps her hands. "They came to my clinic a few weeks ago. My grandchild was on my sons lap. He saw his Daddy's picture on my table. He smiled showing his entire gums and stared at the picture for a long time. He turned to his daddy and kept on giggling. Just as they were about to leave, he cried and cried. We didn't know what he was crying about, but he kept on looking at his dad's photo on my table. He ended up bringing that photo home with him, and that stopped his tears." Grace's voice was breaking, no doubt almost crying. "He's such a sweet little boy."

An echoing of 'awww' can be heard as the story finished. Christian has cited that story as an evidence of his subliminal messages to Teddy at work. I giggle.

After dinner, dancing at the backyard followed. Christian has outdone himself yet again by setting up a marquee in our backyard. Inside was a temporary dancefloor, a stage in the middle, sound equipment, a table with cocktails, and a dj. Everyone excitedly took their places and danced the night away. Even Christian's grandparents, both clad in Amish outfits can't be kept away from the festivities.

After what seemed like the hundredth song of the evening, the music stopped.

"What? I'm not partied out yet!" Mr. Trevelyan clearly wasn't pleased. Grace was patting his back, stifling a laugh.

Mia was onstage asking for everyone's attention. "Thank you everyone for being here tonight. I hoped you enjoyed tonight. Woohoo!" She gestures to punch the air. "I would like to call the attention of my sister-in-law, the birthday girl & her husband. Ana, Christian?" Mia searches through the crowd for us.

Christian takes my hand and raises his eyebrows suggestively. "Shall we, Mrs. Grey?"

I squeeze his hand. "We shall."

We both proceed onstage to where Mia is standing.

Mia hands me the microphone.

I stare at it at first, not knowing what to say. I look up to Christian who eyes me lovingly. Even without words, he still manages to send a wave of encouragement through me. "Hello? I – uh." My hands are shaking, I have always felt socially awkward, no doubt a manifestation of my stage fright. Christian squeezes my hand in support. I felt a surge of confidence flow inside me. "I would just like to thank everyone who came tonight. I really did not expect this." I smile at my husband. "This day has been Christian's doing." I blush as I recall everything that happened since this morning. "I didn't ask him for anything because he has already given me everything I ever wanted." I am not for any forms of PDA, but I feel like Christian deserves it right now. And there my tears go again, for the nth time today. "Christian." I turn to face him. We are now looking at each other. "Thank you for everything. You are my lover, partner, bestfriend, confidant, better half, the love of my life, man of my dreams, and baby daddy." I giggle through tears. "You have given me the best thing in life when you asked me to be your girlfriend, your wife and when you gave me a son."

Christian wipes my tears with the back of his knuckles.

I can hear sobbing around me. My peripheral vision spots Kate who I think is crying on Elliot's chest.

"I love you. I love you so much, Christian Grey." The waterworks continue.

"I love you too, so much," Christian mouths to me.

He pulls me into his arms, dips me and kisses me passionately.

We could hear the 'Oooos' of people around, but didn't care.

He pulls me back up again and let go of me. He pretends to straighten his bow and winks at the guests.

Oh Fifty. Smooth as ever.

Mia taps Christian's shoulders from behind, handing him a fully dressed Teddy in a onsie. He woke up hungry no doubt.

"Here's our baby boy." Christian kisses Teddy's cheeks and holds him against his chest, facing the crowd. He takes Teddy's hand and gestures for him to wave.

We can see his grandparents waving their hands and blowing kisses to his direction.

Teddy doesn't look to happy though as he was obviously disrupted from his sleep. He stares back up at Christian, giving him his own version of Daddy's signature 'cold stare'. Good job Teddy! Now your father will feel how soul wrenching his glares can be.

I place the microphone infront of Christian's mouth, motioning for him to say something.

The moment Christian clears his throat, all the attention is now solely on him. He has the demeanour of a young, brilliant CEO that reflects his effect on people. "Thank you everyone for coming & taking time to be a part of today's celebration. It means so much to Theodore and myself that Ana is loved by the people she truly cares for. Thank you for loving my wife and mother to my son. Thank you." Teddy pulls the other end of the microphone. "Seems like little Theodore would like to say something."

Grace and Carrick have now travelled from the back of the tent, to the front of the stage. Carrick takes pictures as Grace keeps making faces at Teddy.

"Want to say something Ted?" I ask him. I now position the microphone before him.

His hands play the top of it now, bringing his lips closer.

He babbles on incessantly as his voice can be heard around the tent. His proud grandparents are now clapping their hands. Ted looks quizzically to Christian as he continuous his rambling. He must be curious as to why he can hear his voice so loudly, I assume. Christian smiles at his son's antics. Teddy shrieks and taps the microphone yet again, this time with force. He giggles revealing his gummy smile. Everyone seems to be smitten with Teddy as they all chuckle with him.. or at him.

Mia signals something to Christian with her hands. He leans closer to her and she whispers something to him. He snickers, and gives her a nod.

Mia walks to me and takes the microphone from my hand.

Teddy follows the direction of the microphone and glowers at his aunt Mia for taking his new toy. He looks so much like Christian, it's scary.

"Okay, guys. The night isn't over yet!" Mia exclaims, as enthusiastic as ever. Please exit the tent quietly in a orderly fashion." Everyone looks at her, confused. "Trust me, people! Go on! Chop, chop!"

The crowd evaporates from the tent, as per Mia's instructions.

We are now all outside, waiting for the surprise.

Christian and I are standing next to each other, my left arm on his waist, and my head on his shoulder. He is still holding Teddy and seems to be covering his head. Another 'parenting protocol' for sure.

He looks at the night sky and smiles.

"What is it?" I ask him.

He leans down and kisses me. "Watch"

I stare at the sky which is now lit up by fireworks. Oh my. "Christian!"

"I know you love fireworks, baby," he replies.

My eyes are still fixed on the sky. "It's so beautiful." I look to him and see him staring keenly at me. "Thank you. I love it, Christian!"

"We aim to please Mrs. Grey," he says, smirking.

Teddy's gray eyes widen in awe. He opens his arms up to the heavens. I put my finger on his hand, which he fully grasps. He points to the skies with the other.

"He loves it, too." His proud papa cuddles him closer to his body.

Cascading hues of reds, yellows, orange, green and pink continue to glisten, giving colors to the sky. For almost 10 minutes, everyone's attention was on the pyrotechnic display. The last part of the show was the three red flares that blazed up, forming the shape of a heart.

Teddy gawks at the sight. He looks at me and Christian with his mouth open, looking very surprised.

About an hour later, the night ends as everyone takes their leave.

Ted is now tucked tightly in his crib. I relish his moments of somnolence, as I know he'll be awake crying and hungry soon.

Christian and I retire in our bedroom. We are both cuddling, sitting up on our bed, still fresh from our late night shower.

My head is on his chest and my hands are snaked on his waist. His are across my shoulder and my lap.

I close my eyes, reminiscing the activities of today.

Christian caresses my hair. "Sleepy, love?"

I shake my head. "No. I'm just thinking."

He raises his eyebrows. "Of what?"

"Of today. The videos, the picnic, the sex, the surprise party, the fireworks." I nuzzle his chest.

He envelopes my body in his arms tightly. "You know I'd give you the world, Anastasia."

I place a chaste kiss on his heart. "I know. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. It's my life's mission."

I stare up lovingly into my Fifty's eyes. My beautiful man, my beautiful love.

"You make me the happiest woman in the world. I am so in love with you, Christian."

He kisses my lips, gently, but with much passion.

"I want to make love to you now, Ana."

My ears pop up like a puppy after hearing his words.

I pull myself up and hurriedly discard my shirt, revealing nothing underneath. I tug Christian's drawstring pajama bottoms and throw it on the floor. By the looks of it, my husband is very pleased to see me. "Take me. Now."

His lips turn into a sly grin. "Oh I will, wench."

This is going to be a long night...


	5. V: The mother, the boss

**Chapter V**

*ANA POV*

**I** am standing infront of the mirror, staring at the woman before me. Clad in a pink frilly mini-dress, a black blazer and black Louboutin's, I am looking every bit like the young and fresh working mother that I should be. At 23, I am a mom to the loveliest boy in the world, a wife of a gorgeous hotshot CEO, and a commissioning editor who earned her position after satisfactorily fucking the latter. No matter how many times the gorgeous hotshot husband denies it, I feel deep down that it's true, then again, it doesn't bother me a single bit.

"How's the hottest working mama in the world?" Christian playfully swats my behind.

He just came out of his closet, wearing black pants and an unbuttoned white top.

I can see his chest hair and well defined abs and it makes me blush. Oh my. "Still amazed by shower sex, Christian," I reply.

He gives me a cheeky smile. "Me too." He buttons his top and picks up his suit.

He stands behind me and starts to nuzzle my neck. His hands wander to my thighs. I bend my head to the side, giving him better access. "Thank you for feeding me this morning, Ana."

I chuckle. That's how our day usually starts. Now that Teddy is being bottle-fed, it's his Dad who wakes up early in the morning to demand breastmilk.

His hands reach under the hem of my skirt, and moves to the apex of my thighs and starts stroking my wet panties.

"Christian, baby!" I bite my lip in anticipation.

He inserts a finger in my clitoris, sliding it in really deep and then taking it out immediately.

I close my eyes and wince at the sudden interruption.

He looks directly at me, licking his finger. "Your juices taste best, wife."

I feel my legs quake and my body melt. Christian knows my body well, and worships every part.

**T**he three of us are now sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. I am still in the process of finishing my bacon and pancakes. Christian, who eats as fast and as hungry as a horse is now feeding his son. Teddy, who eats like his father, is in high chair, placed between us.

He opens his mouth wide, ready for his crushed carrots and sweet potatoes. "Very good Theodore!" Christian praises him. He takes the spoon again and scoops all that remains of Ted's breakfast on his plate. "This is the last spoon, baby boy."

Teddy's eyes and smile widen in anticipation. I feel so thankful that he didn't inherit his appetite from me. He opens his mouth eagerly again.

I ridiculously find myself with a mouth wide open too. Perhaps it's the proud mama in me.

Christian feeds him his final solid food which he welcomes heartily into his mouth. "All done, Theodore. Good job!" He kisses his son's cheek and takes him out of his chair. Placing Ted on his lap, he makes him drink off his feeding bottle.

I smile at the both of them. Christian is really getting good at this.

Christian sees that two strips of bacon still remain on my plate. "Should I feed you too, Anastasia?"

I stick my tongue out at him and start cutting my strips of bacon.

"Sticking your tongue out, eh? So immature Mrs. Grey." He sighs. "Teddy boy, it is rude and childish to stick your tongue out at other people. Remember that. It's up there with the eye rolling and having a smart mouth."

I glare at him, and roll my eyes with exaggeration.

"See Ted? Rude people!" He points a finger to me.

**T**hirty minutes later, Christian and I are set to go to work. I'm still carrying Teddy as we head outside, finding Taylor and Sawyer standing beside the SUV, waiting for us.

"Teddy bear, be good to Gail, okay?" I tell him.

He looks at me, as if understanding what I say.

I kiss his head. "I love you Ted."

Christian leans over and kisses his cheek. "Love you, son."

Teddy smiles at us, proudly showing all four of his teeth.

I reluctantly hand Ted over to Mrs. Taylor. This has become a normal routine for us since going back to my real day job a couple of months ago. The first three days of my return to work was hell for me. I ended up crying all the way to the office and calling Gail every hour. Christian made it all better when he re-introduced me to our trusted anxiety therapy, sex in the workplace. That ordeal was able to earn Christian and myself a gold badge for completing every surface of our respective offices.

"Gail, Ted's nutritionist will be here at noon to prescribe a new food list." Christian says. ""I'll also be picking Ted up at 4 for dinner later."

Gail nods. "Yes, Mr. Grey."

Ted is now squirming on Mrs. Taylor's grasp. That's our cue to leave, before he goes on a full blown fit, stopping his parents from leaving.

We head to the car, not looking back. It is a way for Christian and me to cope with the anxiety of leaving Ted behind, even if it's just a few hours.

Taylor starts the car, and we're both off to work.

I sigh. Another day at Grey Publishing...

**I** slump to my office chair after a very long meeting. This was probably the second thing about returning to work I detest the most. The long hours of tirades between commissioning editors can be really tedious. Sometimes I feel like one will always try to outwit the other in the field of literature. Being the wife of the big guy that pays everybody's ass, I am exempt from all the outbursts and arguments. The downside though is that someone is always indirectly asking me to pick a side. After each rant, they turn to me, waiting for my remark. They make me feel like a judge in the court, and they are the lawyers. But then no lawyer fights with the other over literary criticisms.

I close my eyes and think of happy thoughts to take away my stress. I open it after my inner goddess bomards me with the images of yesterdays' lunchbreak tryst with Christian at our Escala home and this morning's breastfeeding session on the bed, couch and bathroom floor. I think I need to get my happy thoughts in check.

My eyes are greeted by the large picture frame hanging in front of my table. It is the collage Jose gave me for my birthday. I sent him a lot of photos of our family of three a few months back, asking him to tweak it. I was stunned when he delivered compiled snapshots of all the photos I sent him, forming a collage of my favourite picture, my two boys sleeping. Christian, in a white linen shirt, has his arms around the form of a three week old sleeping Teddy with his head on the side.

I smile, remembering the time I took the photo. Christian had suggested that Teddy should spend his first weeks in our room, as it will be better for us to grasp an understanding of his needs (something he read in his parenting book, no doubt). Having been up all night, Christian decided to let me sleep the entire morning. When I woke up, I find my two men, cuddled together in their sleep, both looking so serene.

The number one reason for my dread of going back to work will always be leaving Teddy at home. It makes me glad to hand him to the safe hands of Gail while I work. I now understand how Christian was feeling after his 'paternity leave'. It wasn't much of a leave though, he just worked from home and made an infinite number of calls to Ros. After three weeks of being a stay at home dad to a newborn, I insist that he come back to work. I assured him that I could handle Teddy on my own, with Mrs. Taylor very much willing to lend an extra pair of hands. He hesitated at first, but I reminded him of the obligations toward his company and the people who work for him. After an hour of verbal exchanges, he finally gave in.

Hannah enters my office, disrupting my 'happy thoughts'. A part of Christian and me feel that we owe a fraction of our familial bliss to this woman. Had it not been for her total disregard of my autonomy while she was happily cancelling my doctor's appointment, Teddy wouldn't have been conceived. As a sign of our gratitude, Christian and I have been silently and continuously placing money in her bank account. We have even formulated the fake "Grey Enterprises & Holdings Annual Mega Raffle" wherein the lucky employee whose name gets drawn wins a white Audi A3, an all expense paid trip for two to Bora Bora & an Hermes Birkin bag. Hannah was over the moon when she found out that she won.

She takes a seat in front of my desk. "Ana, have you read the e-mail the American Association of Publishers sent you?"

I shake my head. I feel too drained to even open my laptop. "No Hannah. What's it about?"

"It's about a conference in New York next weekend. They called a while ago, hoping to get your answer ASAP."

"Oh. Don't I have a schedule for next week?" I ask her. I feel the need to be inquisitive about my schedule as I am not ready for another little Blip.

She takes her notebook that has my name on big, bold letter on it. "No. It will be from Thursday to Saturday. You're schedule is clear," she replies.

Sweet! I really want do want to go. I haven't been to their conferences before. Plus, it would be great to meet other people in the same career path as you're in. If this was sent through my e-mail, surely Christian has read it. Upon getting married, I have realized that I have given him full access to my privacy with full discretion. He looks at my personal space as a bubble of "Us", never an "I". If he hasn't called me to seethe about it, then it means he's fine with it, and probably even made arrangements already. "Oh good. Then tell them I'm going."

"Okay. Will you be flying commercial or..." She directs me to continue.

"The company plane." Christian has been quite insistent that I use the resources of his company.

"Duly noted. And the hotel accommodations?"

"None. I have a place to stay in."

Hannah raises an eyebrow. "Another Grey estate?"

Christian has a penthouse apartment on Park Avenue where the interior is a replica of his Escala home. "Sort of."

She knows I'm being modest. "Will the Christians be with you?" She has the habit of calling Teddy, Little Christian for obvious reasons.

"Little Christian will most definitely come with me. I don't know with his Daddy though." I have little doubt that Christian will come with us. He already gets mad when Teddy and I go the meadow (a few steps from the house) without him.

"Noted. Noted, and noted." Hannah shuts her notebook, she smiles, pleased with herself.

Her smile then suddenly turns into a worrisome frown. "Ana, can I talk to you about something?" She asks me.

"Of'course Hannah. We are friends."

She gives me a shy grin. "Uhm, you see.." She seems to be lost for words.

"You are..." I stare her down questioningly, encouraging her to continue.

"Promise you won't judge me."

I hold out my right hand, as if making a pledge. "I promise." Does she think I'm judgemental?

"Okay." She puffs air out of her mouth and looks up to the ceiling. "I think I'm involved in a high end crime. Unconsciously, unwillingly!"

I gape at her. Hannah? My incredibly kind and hardworking assistant, a criminal?

"I haven't told anyone this before." She leans closer to me and looks around us. "Someone has been mysteriously entering heaps of cash into my bank account," she whispers. "I thought it was my parents, but then where would they get $20,000 a month? Now the sum adds up to more than a hundred thousand bucks! It just mysteriously appeared! Now I feel like I'm being framed!" She covers her face with her hands. She has always been a fan of mystery novels, so this must be an over exaggeration.

Then it hits me. Oh! She must've audited her bank account, seeing the money Christian and I placed in secret. We wouldn't want to tell her that it was a "thank you" gift for her uber-benevolence that lead to my conception. It would make her feel guilty, which is something we didn't like. After all, Teddy is the apple of our eyes. I pout my lips and pretend to look like I'm thinking hard.

"Months ago, I read a very disturbing manuscript detailing a story of prominent young businessman from Europe who is actually the highest ranked official of the biggest drug ring in the world. No one knows of his involvement, even the drug pushers themselves. So in order to hide his identity, he places his drug money to various accounts of unsuspecting ordinary citizens. One of his victims was an old lady from Spokane." She narrates with vehemence.

I wonder where she's going with this. I really don't know whether I should laugh or ridicule her sanity.

"An old lady, Ana! From Spokane! Where. I. Am. From!" She is now in a state of worry and helplessness, her hands are massaging her temple. "I checked my balance yesterday, and found all this ridiculous amount of money. It made me remember that story."

I try my best not to roll my eyes. "It's a story, Hannah. A piece of fiction. Not true. Made up."

"I don't think you are involved in a crime, Hannah. Maybe you just got lucky." I had to think of something, quick! "The banks here have very secure policies. You can't just easily deposit that much money into someone you didn't know. I'm sure of it Hannah. Christian has talked to me about how these banks work," I lie. Truth is, if Christian started a conversation on investments, banking and futures brokers, I would be asleep in a snap.

She seems to be thinking about what I said. "I suppose your right, Ana."

I take her hand and offer her my support. "I am right. And if it means so much to you, I'll ask Christian to look into it." I pat her hand. "Everything is fine. You're a hundred thousand dollars rich." Tomorrow, I'm going to tell her that it's a part of the prize she won in the raffle, the additional congratulatory cash for gloriously accepting her raffle win. Winning for being a winner!

She smiles. "Thank you Ana!" She comes over to my side of the table and pulls me into a hug.

"Will you let me know tomorrow?" She asks.

"I will." I nod.

She turns away to take her leave, but stops before she exits. "Ana, how did you know which bank I keep my money in?" She asks.

Shit! Think Ana. Your 4.0 GPA better be at work here. "I saw your passbook," I say confidently. "Remember when you came here to show me your new Birkin? You took the entire contents out." Genius!

"Right! Of'course!" She then takes her exit.

As much as I am firm supporter of reading as an interest, it can be such a dangerous tool when placed in the wrong hands. Take my husband and his addiction to "parenting books" for example. He is being a lump in the throat for the people around Ted. Scolding Mia for sneezing in the same room as the baby, yelling at Grace for having a sharp edged table in her clinic and admonishing me for taking Grace's side. He says he's being reasonable, and tells me, "Theodore has the liberty to move around her office, unlike other kids. What if he bumps his head on the table and bleeds, Anastasia? What then would you do when you find out that he is in need of blood and we aren't blood compatible?" His over exaggeration is at work yet again. I gave birth to him with his assistance in the 'making' process, surely we are blood compatible. And now Hannah here has that similar ailment. Thank God I'am literate and sane.

Whew.

**T**he clock hits 5, and I am now ready to get off "work mode". The entire family will be having a "coming home" dinner at Kate and Elliot's new home in Bellevue, having just arrived from their honeymoon in Maldives. They were engaged for almost a year, with their initial plans being scrapped in order to make way for the birth Ted. The fact that they pushed back their wedding for Teddy is a big deal for Christian and myself. He even offered to pay for the entire wedding, but Elliot was not having it.

I head out the office and see our SUV parking in front, with my husband inside, visible through the open window. He sees me and makes his way out of the vehicle.

He stands before me, and cups my face. "Hey beautiful," he says. "I've missed you." He kisses me deeply for all of the people on the street to see.

I caress his face, my hand rubbing his stubble. "I've missed that face, Grey."

"Just this face?" he asks, pretending to look offended.

I giggle, pulling him close so I could whisper to his ear. "I miss it being down there." I pull his head to look down to my legs.

He gulps. "Don't get me too hard Ana. I don't want to take you inside the car with our little guest watching."

"Laters, baby," I whisper seductively to his ear. He grins.

I climb onto the car and see my little baby asleep, strapped in his car seat. His chubby cheek is drooping, making his neck invisible. Christian enters the car through the other door. "We're good to go, Taylor." Taylor starts the car and drives away.

I stroke my baby's rosy cheek, making him wiggle a little. I notice that he is in a Pumpkin onesie, an orange cap with protruding stem & leaves on top, black stockings and black baby shoes.

"Christian, why is my baby dressed for Halloween?"

"Mia's idea. She called Gail to dress Ted in this outfit. She says my mom and dad loved it when he wore that thing last Halloween." He leans down and kisses his son's hair.

Wait till Grace sees the onesie with "That's it! I'am going to grandma's!" print on front. She'll probably cry.

Ted squirms. He lets out a yawn and rubs his eyes clumsily. He looks around and notices he is not in his usual habitat. He starts to whimper. He is not a very happy pumpkin right now.

Christian shakes his head. "Oh are not getting out of your carseat Ted!" Trust me Ted, you do not want to argue with your dad about safety violations.

He cries and cries, tosses his tiny body, clamouring to get out of his car seat.

I stroke his head and kiss it lightly. "There, there, Teddybear. Mommy's here."

He looks at me coldly and continues his rage. He moves relentlessly, using all his baby strength to pull his seatbelt. When he fails, he increases the tempo of this wail. He looks to Christian, pleading him to put him out of his misery.

Christian tries to look away. Ted extends both of his hands outwardly, reaching out to his dad.

Christian is now looking out the window, pretending not to hear Ted's cries.

I cannot bear to see my son so sad. "Christian, he's going to sit on my lap."

Ted's hands are now patting Christian's legs. He finally looks down to his son's beseeching gray eyes.

He closes his own and releases a huff. He finally gives in. He takes Teddy off his car seat and allows him to sit on his lap. His right arm is now tightly across his son's abdomen.

Teddy's crying stops. He's now happily squirming in his Daddy's lap, doing his own version of a victory dance.

I look at both of them, now silent. Christian is looking ahead, no doubt unhappy with his lack of control over his son, while Teddy is bouncing happily u and down his lap. My baby daddy and his progeny, my two mercurial men.


	6. VI: We'll be okay

A massive thank you to everyone who has read this story! My heart is bursting with so much gratitude. (This chapter has a more 'serious' tone that the others)

**Chapter 6**

*Ana POV*

**I** have just finished packing all of Teddy's essentials for our four-day New York trip. As this is his first ever real trip outside of the state, everyone seems to be really excited, especially his crazy father whose control freakery has been in full swing ever since the invitation of my conference came in the mail.

_(__**L**__ast Friday, Elliot & Kate Grey residence, Bellevue)_

_**C**__hristian and I have been making out in the living room for what seems like ages. The moment we came in, his parents have snatched Teddy from our grasp, leaving us both with nothing wholesome to do._

_Our tongues ties are still tied together, my hands are around his neck, and his are surrounding my waist._

_I am aware that a few people have been passing by, but we are both so enamoured in each other to care._

"_Baby... Do... you... know... about... New York?" I ask him, between kisses._

_He stops kissing me. "I was meaning to talk to you about that."_

"_You don't approve?" I ask._

"_Of'course I do. I would have deleted it if I didn't want you to go."_

_Oh, for sure!_

"_So what do want to talk about?"_

"_Nothing much. I have already made the arrangements. Taylor has already hired an entire security team. I have also taken the initiative to plan our itinerary. We wouldn't want to ruin Teddy's routine. I'll give you the copy later, we'll have to talk about it."_

_Ugh. Here he goes again._

"_I'm not really that surprised Christian."_

_He smirks. "Of'course not."_

_Kate enters the living room, all tanned from their honeymoon excursion._

"_Oh you're all done making out! Finally!" She looks genuinely relieved. "Dinner is ready."_

_**W**__e take our places at Kate's newly furnished dining table. I am seated with Kate to my left, and Teddy in my right, with his Daddy on the other side of him._

"_Thanks for taking time to buy a high chair Kate. I really appreciate it," I whisper._

_Kate's face turns sour. "Thank your husband. He was the one who sent it. Along with a prescribed list of Teddy's diet." She has never been happy with Christian's control freak nature._

"_I'm sorry. He doesn't mean to be much of a bother. He's just being a dad."_

"_It's alright, Ana. We adore Ted. We'd do anything for him. As for your husband, he does enjoy being a bother to Elliot and I. Were quite used to it."_

_True. Christian sometimes feel that people need to bend over for his sake. Take it from the woman he'd want to be his sub._

_Seated infront of us are the trio of Carrick, Grace and Mia. They are an amusing bunch, opening their mouths along with Teddy as he is being fed by Christian. As for Ted, he seems to like the attention. He is tapping on his high chair everytime his grandparents rain him with praises for being such a good little pumpkin._

"_So Christian, I take you liked the condo?" Elliot, the head of the table, asks._

_Condo? What condo? The only one I know of is the one on Escala and he's had it for years... unless Elliot meant his New York condo. Then it hits me. Oh of'course that's what Elliot meant!_

"_Yes. The building is modern, very safe and secure, an array security cameras at all corners, accessible amenities, a generous parking space and a view of the city," Christian replies._

_I am clueless. What are they talking about?_

"_Not to mention that it uses sustainable means of energy. Gia told me that she has already set up all the interiors," Elliot added._

_I notice that Kate is now fiercely cutting her steak with all her strength, eyeing it like Gia's head on a plate. I understand Kate completely. If it was Elena Bitch Troll they were talking about, I'd probably be on top of the table, stepping on the steak with all the might my Louboutin's could muster and screaming, "Die! Die! Die!"_

"_Good. And the nursery? Has it been baby proofed?"_

_Elliot nods._

"_Which condo is this?" I ask._

"_And isn't Gia supposed to be exiled in New York?" Kate adds. Anger, palpable in her tone. _

_New York! Aha! He bought a new place... but why didn't he tell me?_

"_It's our new condo," Christian replies._

"_Oh of'course, the new condo you never told me about!"I retort, with equal amount of anger as Kate's._

_Christian sighs. "The old one only had two rooms and was too open, obviously not baby friendly. I bought a new one in TriBeCa. So you're welcome Ana."_

_I can't believe Elliot's former whore Gia knew this before I did. She even decorated it, nursery included. How was I to be sure that she didn't put baby traps on it? She has always been cold towards me. And a million dollar home for a four-day stay? How impractical!_

"_We should've discussed this, Christian."_

"_There's nothing to discuss, Anastasia," he says with a blank affect. "Though a 'thank you for always thinking about our son' would suffice." His tone is cold and I feel his blood boil._

_By the looks of him, he really doesn't want to discuss this._

"_Oh really?" I ask him fervently._

_I glare at him and he glares back. But then again, glaring is his version of a poker face._

_The little boy in between us starts babbling and he stretches his extremities forcefully, as if he's had it with his parents._

_Grace stops eating and clears her throat. "Kids! Not infront of the baby," Grace admonishes. Do not irk a grandmother by irritating his grandson._

"_Sorry," we both say simultaneously._

"_So Kate, how was the honeymoon, darling?" Grace asks, obviously to pacify the situation at hand._

_Gia is totally forgotten as Kate is now smiling and giggling. She must've really had a good time._

_**A**__s dinner finished, we all said our farewells to the new couple. We are now inside our SUV on our way home. I am cradling a sleeping Teddy, while my husband is doing something with his blackberry. We are both distant towards each other after our minor scuffle at the dining table. The coldness is conspicuous that I'm sure both Taylor and Sawyer feel it too._

_Christian deposits his blackberry in his pocket and lets out a loud sigh. He scoots closer and places his arm around me._

"_I'm sorry, Ana."_

_I rest my head on his shoulders, and close my eyes. "It's okay, love. I'm sorry for being angry at you too."_

"_Oh? You get that from me." He chuckles._

_I love listening to the sound of happy Christian._

"_Shall we discuss your plan now?" I ask him._

"_Gladly." He kisses me on the forehead and places his free arm across Teddy's body._

_He clears his throat. "So now you know about the new condo."_

"_Yes I do. Did you plan on telling me?"_

"_No Ana. It was supposed to be my new place for my other wife. But now you know. Damn it."_

_I roll my eyes at him. "Real mature Christian."_

_He kisses the top of my head again._

"_Anyway, yes I did plan on telling you, but I would rather make out with you than talk."_

"_Sometimes you shouldn't let what's down there dictate everything you do, Christian."_

"_I don't Anastastia. That's why you can still walk and is the mother of one. If I did, you'd be locked up in the bedroom, 24/7 with a dozen Theodores running around."_

_Well in fairness to Christian, we both know that's true._

"_It's a long term investment, Ana."_

"_Oh really? How is four days that long to you, Christian?"_

"_Well, the place is only ours temporarily. The title will be transferred to Theodore Raymond Grey when he turns 21. "_

_I gawk at him. I know my baby boy is pretty smart for his age, but he is way too young to understand real estate._

"_Unless he'd want us to get him a new one, of course."_

_When I was 21, all my mom got me was a ticket to Georgia and a $200 Old Navy gift card from Ray._

"_Why would Teddy want a condo in New York? Did he tell you? Do you understand baby talk now?"_

"_Ha-ha-ha. Very funny, Anastasia." " For college, Ana. I would want him to attend an Ivy League. It'll be good for him to have a home in the same coast."_

"_He is barely even in kindergarten, Christian! Perhaps this is for your other child?"_

"_It's called planning ahead, Ana. I've secured his educational plan & looked into the best preparatory schools in the country, and a lot of them are on the East coast, a lot in New York. He's a smart boy. He'd fit right in."_

_Oh boy. This is what I'm afraid of. Christian setting a life path for Teddy before he even develops his own identity._

"_Christian, you can't control everybody. Teddy would want to live his own life too."_

"_I know. And I can give him that Ana. A future that is safe and secure. He won't need to worry. All he needs to do is obey us. We know what's good for him."_

"_Obey YOU Christian. YOU know what's good for him." I close my eyes, trying to convince myself that this is just a nightmare. I know Christian never had a father before he was adopted, and the only male figure he knew of was the crackwhore's pimp. Perhaps that's why he feels the need to be there in Teddy's life, to make sure he wouldn't end up so fucked up. The image of scrawny little Christian appears in my head again._

"_Let's not talk about Ted's future Christian. I am not in the mood to argue about a 6 month old going to an Ivy League before he even starts to crawl."_

_He bangs his head intentionally on the top of the car seat. "Okay."_

_This is a discussion for another day._

"_So the itinerary...?" I ask him, trying to change the subject._

_He straightens up again._

"_I have sent a copy through your e-mail. You need to read it tonight so we could discuss it. I need to give the security team a heads up in advance so they could do their planning."_

_I see the "CONTROL FREAK" sign glow above his head, with arrows pointing downwards._

"_Okay. I will. I don't know the schedule of the conference though."_

"_Don't worry. I've called them the moment I read your e-mail. They were nice enough to share their security measures, or lack thereof. I even gave them my suggestions and they liked it."_

_The CONTROL FREAK sign is now in big, bold capital letters, blinking at a faster rate._

"_Don't be an inconvenience to them, Christian. You won't be there anyway."_

_He smiles. "But you will, Ana." He kisses me tenderly on the cheek. "My reason for living is going to be there. I want her in good hands."_

"_Your reason for living will be in a meeting during your conference" He winks. "A lot of my associates are from there." _

"_And Teddy?"_

"_I have hired a nanny for him."_

_Whoever Christian hired is no ordinary nanny for sure. I am envisioning a female wrestler, 6 feet tall with strength enough to choke slam half a dozen men._

"_Does the nanny fit your standards?"_

"_Of course. Taylor has coordinated with a top nanny center in NYC. They're sort of the 'Navy Seal team 6' in the nanny world. The one I've chosen is an former Olympic wrestler, an ex martial artist, speaks fluent French and has been rated as one of the best in America."_

"_Is it necessary for nannies to speak another language for you to hire them?"_

"_Not really. I just want to Teddy to pick up on a little language."_

_Oh that would be nice Christian, considering that your baby has only four teeth and can't even speak proper English yet. Maybe Christian expects his son's first words to be a sentence, in French! 'Tu es le meilleur papa!'_

"_And we also have to let him sleep two hours early until we leave, that way he could adjust to the shift in timezone. I have given Mrs. Taylor his new schedule for this week. It includes adjusting even his bathtime, meal time and naptime. You should look into it too."_

_I know Christian is so particular about organization. But this trait is of his is so extreme... just like everything about him._

_I glance at the boy sleeping soundly in my arms. What if he's no Christian on this inside? Not as tough, not as headstrong, not as bright? I know I would still love him endlessly... but will Christian?_

"_You're too much. This is too much." I think aloud. Shit. I should not have said that._

"_Excuse me?" He didn't seem to have heard what I've said._

"_Nothing." I whisper quietly._

_His lip curls and he strokes his stubble._

_I think he was about to say something, but Teddy has been roused from his sleep._

_Ted reaches his hand out and touches my lip, I bite him playfully and he responds with a fit of laughter._

_**A**__s we reached home, Christian and me get Teddy changed, bathed and into his crib. He still isn't asleep. He reaches for his baby feet and tries to keep rolling over. He is obviously trying to charm his parents, and he has, since the day he was born._

_Christian plays the Little lullaby kit he got for Ted, a collection of songs by __Bach, Brahms and Mozart. Our little boy smiles upon hearing the melodious tone. He must've gotten his taste in music from his father. A few minutes later, he yawns and his eyes start to droop. He twists for a few more minutes, and then finally goes to sleep._

"_Goodnight baby boy. Mommy and Daddy love you," I whisper._

_I turn the nightlight and the baby monitor on as Christian secures a tiny hidden security camera attached to edge of the crib._

_I slowly take my leave turning the light off, and make me way out the door. I look behind me to see if Christian has followed suit. Entering the nursery again, I notice him standing beside the crib, watching the steady rise and fall of Teddy's chest. Only a soft nightlight near the crib is turned on, making Christian look like a dark figure._

_I hug him from behind, my head pressed against his back. I place kisses on his scapula and follow the trail of his spine._

_He puts his hands over mine, and gently places it to his heart._

"_Ana, do you honestly feel that I'm too much?" He asks me with weary in his voice._

_He must've heard what I unconsciously muttered on our ride home. I suddenly feel sorry for him, and mad at me._

_I know I have to be honest with him; it's a part of marriage that we both find vital to make our commitment work._

_I nod, hoping he will feel the sensations from behind._

"_Ana, If it gets worse..."_

_He looks down and clasps my hands tightly._

"_If I get worse at this, will you leave me? Will you take Teddy with you?"_

_I know this is now the insecure boy in Christian taking over. He has made progress in dealing with his past, but we are both aware that he hasn't fully exorcised his demons. I believe that his controlling behaviour is a manifestation of that._

_I pull my hand down and turn to face him._

"_You are an amazing husband and father, Christian."_

"_But will you leave me?"_

_I shake my head. "No. No. Never."_

_He closes his eyes and runs his hands through his hair._

"_What's the problem? Is it what I said? I didn't mean it Christian."_

"_Did you now?"_

_I look down in guilt, ashamed of what I said. He is a good father, the best even. I don't want him to think that his efforts aren't appreciated._

_He sits down on the couch across the crib, still obviously distraught._

_I sit on his lap, rest my head on his chest and put my arms around him._

_He tucks me under his chin and envelopes me in the warmth of his body._

"_It's not what I said, is it Christian?"_

_He shakes his head. "No."_

"_Tell me."_

_He takes a deep breath and holds me even tighter._

"_Do you think I love Ted?"_

_Woah. I did not expect him to ask that._

"_Yes. So much. Why? Do you doubt that?"_

_My heart is now pounding very fast. I really don't know where he's going with this._

"_No. I didn't think so."_

"_Didn't?"_

_Didn't. Past tense. Does he not love Teddy now? Oh my God. I feel like my heart is going outside my chest._

"_This afternoon, in the car. Teddy was being difficult. He has never been difficult. It's new to me."_

_What does he mean? He doesn't love Teddy now because he was being a difficult infant?_

"_He was disregarding his safety, Ana. Much like someone I know."_

_Oh, so it's me now. Wait, what? Doesn't he love me too? But we just made out like teenagers at Kate's!_

"_He looked at me. He was crying.. And I really do look like him."_

"_Christian, he is supposed to look you. You fathered him."_

_Is he doubting Ted's parentage now? That boy is Christian Grey all the way! If anyone has doubts looking at Teddy, it should be me! But then he came from my womb, so surely, I am his mother._

"_Everyone says that. But the only resemblance I see is the hair and his eyes. There are moments though, when I see him as myself completely."_

_He's now looking at Ted's crib, eyeing his son who is peacefully asleep._

_My eyes are trickling with tears. My husband is obviously feeling something wrong on the inside. "You worry me, Christian."_

"_It's the too much of me in him I worry about."_

"_Baby, please tell me what this is really about." I say, in a suppliant manner._

"_There is something about Teddy when he looks at me and cries."_

"_He is a six month old baby. That's what they do – cry. It's not you! It's human nature."_

"_You said I control him too much." He scowls. "Well I don't Ana. I control what's around him because he's still too young to be controlled. Too young and too vulnernable for this world. He scares me shitless Ana. A little boy a tenth of my size scares me!" He retorts._

_I am completely stunned by his admission. I didn't expect him to say these things. He has always been so buoyant and joyful around Ted._

"_Christian, do you not want Ted? Don't you not love him?"_

_The painful words come out of my mouth, making my insides churn._

"_Christian, if you don't want him... Christian, isn't our baby boy enough?"_

_Tears are now flowing freely from my eyes. I cannot take the emotions of my husband shunning his own child._

"_Ana! Of'course I want Ted, I need him and love him. I love him too much. How could you say that?"_

_He sighs once more. "I asked you if you think I love him because I need you to be aware that there are things you must understand. I love him. I love Theodore, Ana. With all of I am. Both of you are my life. Please don't ask me that again. I find it offensive."_

_Relief floods through me. Though I have offended him by asking him if he loves his own flesh and blood, I am assured by his words of love towards us._

"_It's me, Ana. My fears. I saw Ted cry this afternoon. He was begging me to let him out of his carseat."_

_If this is really about the car seat, I will burn those self help baby books._

"_Christian, Ted is safe. You always make sure of that."_

"_It's not that Ana! It's not the stupid carseat! Jesus!" He snaps._

_Oh. No need for burning literature then._

_He runs his free hand through his hair. Closing his eyes, he slowly inhales and exhales._

"_It's Ted looking at me with those eyes. I remembered something..." _

_His childhood, no doubt._

"_When the crackwhore's – I'm sorry, my real mother, I mean."_

_We have avoided the usage of the term "crackwhore" as it does not help his catharsis. Plus it's not good to say around a growing child._

"_When my mother's pimp used me as his ashtray, I remembered crying and begging him to stop," Christian says, his voice, glum._

"_I begged him and begged him. He wouldn't stop. He didn't stop, Ana. He didn't stop."_

_Christian is now in tears. He keeps on repeating the words "He didn't stop. I begged him to stop" through his sorrow._

_I can see so much pain in his face and it crushes me. The love of my life, hurting is one of the most difficult things in life to accept._

"_I was a little boy and he burned me. I was aching Ana. And today, I thought Teddy was too.. because of me."_

_I am so burning that carseat tomorrow._

_Seeing Christian in pain is a stab to my heart._

" _I saw Teddy beg me today. I saw me, Ana. I saw myself begging again. That was what the fucker must've seen. A little boy pleading for a little chance. I felt like I saw through the eyes of the pimp, and I was Teddy."_

"_How could he do that Ana? How could he do that a vulnerable boy?"_

_The nightlight illuminates half of Christian's face. I can see water cascading freely from weary eyes._

"_Ana, I need to control things around Teddy, do you understand that? There are a lot of fuckers in this world like that pimp. I must protect Ted."_

_He cups my face. We stare at each other's tearful eyes._

"_I need this Ana. I need to ensure that no fucker is going to mess with his life. Please understand."_

_He takes my hand in his and kisses it._

"_Please understand... Don't hate me for it... Please understand..." He says in between kisses._

"_Christian, you must deal with this and not let Teddy carry your baggage!" There. I said my piece, no thanks to my defective brain to mouth filter._

_He stops kissing my hands & stares at me. His eyes are not his anymore. It is of a little scared boy._

"_You don't understand." _

_I really don't know how to deal with his. This is a part of the 'baby steps' we promised each other towards his healing, for our little family's sake... but I really don't know what to say or what to do._

_I think of the next best thing to do. "We'll see John. Okay baby?"_

"_He isn't here. He's visiting his kid in Andover."_

"_Okay then..." I am lost for words._

"_Say you understand baby. Say you understand. Tell me."_

_I refuse to look at him but he takes me face and compels me to look at him._

"_Say you understand, Ana. My love, my Ana."_

_I understand in the context of comprehension, but I don't understand as to why he would let his fears dominate him. _

"_I would be lying if I told you I did, Christian. This is your fear talking now."_

_He lets out a gentle huff of disappointment. He looks so defeated & vulnerable._

"_Is your love for Teddy greater than your fear?"_

_He now looks at me, puzzled._

"_Love," he replies is a low voice._

_I grasp his face and look straight into his eyes._

"_Don't let your fears eat that love away. Don't give into that fucker of a pimp. Don't let your past stain this life you deserve with your family."_

_He shuts his eyes._

"_Open your eyes Christian."_

_He closes it more forcefully._

"_Open it."_

_He shakes his head, and mouths "no"._

"_Damn it, husband. Open it!" I say, the genuine anger in my voice is obvious._

_He finally opens it in retreat._

"_Here's what we're going to do. We are going to pretend that this night ever happened. Tomorrow, you are going to go back to the megalomaniac, control freak that you are."_

_He just stares at me blankly._

"_You are not him. You are a good man. You are my husband and Teddy's father. That bastard of a pimp didn't love you. But you love Teddy. You said so yourself."_

_He just continues to stare with the blank affect._

"_Christian, baby. Christian. We'll be okay, love. We'll be okay."_

_He nods. Hallelujah! A response! _

"_We'll face it when the right time comes because tonight, I am not in the mood for a pity party! We are going to wait for John before we talk about this. We will resolve this soon. We can't do with all the emotions we feel this very moment. Get it?"_

_He nods again._

"_Good! Tomorrow, Megalomanic, sex crazed CEO, okay? "_

_He smiles shyly at me, placing strayed hair behind my ear._

"_Now, kiss me."_

_We kiss each other gently and slowly, until it builds up into something hungry and passionate, pouring all our emotions into the kiss._

_His cups my breast and rolls my pert nipple through the fabric, and I reciprocate by rubbing his erection. He then strokes my panties, up and down, feeling my wetness._

_I brush his hand away and stands up, leaving a confused look on his face._

"_Christian, we are going back to our bedroom. I need you to fuck my brains out tonight."_

_A glint of mirth suddenly appears in his eyes. He opens his mouth and I place my index finger over it, motioning for him not to speak._

"_I need you too fuck me or make love to me, or whatever Christian. It's your call. I need it and I need it now! I know you do too."_

_He stands up, takes my hand and kisses my knuckles gently._

"_Fuck your brains out huh?"_

_Little troubled boy fifty has left the mansion, as I am now facing his perverted, megalomanic self._

"_Yes." I answer directly. I'm sure he will milk his situation._

"_And I call the shots?"_

_I giggle. "Yes, and more."_

"_And more?" He looks at me as if he's won the lottery. "I love more with you."_

_We quietly exit Ted's nursery, grateful that our emotional outpouring did not disturb his sleep._

_**C**__hristian and I weren't able to get sleep that night as we paid homage to eachother's body till dawn. As promised, he took charge, taking me slowly and gently during the first few sessions, and humping me senseless after. I know he was satisfied because he kept calling me a world class gymnast the day after. He swears he's never seen anyone arch or bend like I do. I told him that Mrs. Robinson was scared of her fragile bones breaking and that the other subs didn't do a summer of ballet as a child, unlike me, the newly crowned sex siren extraordinaire. _

_He goes back to his megalomaniac CEO/control freak husband/Superdaddy self the next day, something that calmed me immensely._

_**I **__know we were not able to resolve that night and sex isn't always the answer, but that is the only way Christian knows how to make sure things are still good between us, and I wanted to give him that assurance. _

_I know we have a long way to go but we have each other: Me to keep his sanity in check, and him to pay for the expensive charlatan._

* * *

(**P**resent)

"**M**ommy? Mommy?" Christian is snapping his fingers in front of me. He was carrying a newly bathed Ted in his other arm.

I shake my head, allowing my daydream of the past evaporate.

"Oh you're here. Good. Teddy and I were worried," he says, pretending to look relieved. "Weren't we baby boy?"

His free hand cups Teddy's chin and directs his face into a head-shaking motion.

"We thought your train of thought left New York with us."

"Sorry, I spaced out."

"Obviously, Ana."

He rolls his eyes at me, acting as if I'm so obtuse.

"You're mommy spaced out, Teddy bear. Thankfully you have a vigilant daddy." he says to him in his 'daddy voice'. "You're such a lucky little boy!" His free hand tickles Teddy's tummy.

Ted is laughing hard. He is now squirming gleefully in his father's arms.

"Do not ever allow her to drive you. Okay? When she straps you in your car sear, run! Trust me, it's safer."

I gawk at my husband. Honestly, he's so childish.

Teddy looks impressed with his daddy though. He's still smiling up at him.

I take Teddy from his hold and he rests his head on my shoulder.

"You are talking gibberish, Daddy. Mommy always knows what she's doing," I say in my 'mommy' voice.

"My son already knows the meaning of 'gibberish'! At almost seven months of age? Wow. I'm impressed," Christian teases. "My spawn is a prodigy!"

"Whatever, Grey. Surely all his good traits are from my genes."

Teddy giggles, enjoying his' parents banter.

"How could you, Theodore? I thought you were on my side!" Christian pretends to look hurt.

A knock on the door was heard, and Taylor pops in.

"Sir, the jet is ready."

Christian now transforms from playful daddy to jerk of a boss.

"Good. And our luggage?"

"In the car," Taylor replies. "The men are waiting at JFK, sir. The apartment has been checked twice this morning. The security cameras are now in place."

"How about Detroit?" Christian asks.

Detroit? Doesn't he mean New York?

"Ryan and Sawyer are now at Detroit Metro Airport as we speak. They already know where to go."

"Thank you, Jason. We'll be down in a few minutes."

Taylor takes Teddy's little travel bag and takes his leave.

"Detroit, Christian?" I ask. I know Detroit holds a lot of painful memories for him.

Christian's demeanour changes. Gone is the playful Daddy I saw a while ago. "We'll be there only for a few hours."

"Why?" The worry is my voice is present.

"John won't be home for another week, Ana."

"Yes, but why are we going? Why now?"

He sighs. "It's the husband and father in me, Ana. I need to do this. Now is the right time. Teddy's growing up, and he needs a less than fucked up father to emulate and you deserve a good man for a husband."

Oh Fifty. My heart is warmed by his great deal of love for us.

I cup his face with my free hand, and Teddy copies me by touching his father's opposite cheek.

"You're a good man, a great father, and we love you."

Teddy babbles incoherently. Hopefully he is also sending loving words to his Daddy.

Christian kisses my lips, then Teddy's forehead.

For some reason, I am very happy at this moment. Christian is now taking a big leap his life. A part of me though, is very worried.

"I'm proud of you, Christian. Very proud."

He smiles. "Thanks. I am too."

"Will you be able to handle it?"

"I don't know Ana. I am scared as fuck as of the moment."

"Christian!" I scowl at him for saying the F word in front of the baby.

I touch his chest, and feel his heart. His copycat of a son follows me too.

Holy shit is he scared! His heartbeat is beating like a Formula 1 racecar.

"We're here baby. We're here."

He closes his eyes and sighs. "I know, Ana. I know."

He pulls us into a hug and rests his head on ours.

"I am so scared, Ana. But I love this family too much for any fear to defeat me. I will not let my past stain the future I deserve with both of you."

My eyes begin to water. I remember our emotional parley a week ago. He was listening to what I said, taking it into heart.

"We're here for you," were the only words I can muster.

He lets go of us, and I now see that he has tears in his eyes.

"You've turned me into a crybaby, woman!" He admonishes me jokingly, wiping his tears.

"You love me anyway."

Unlike before, his smile now reaches his tear stained eyes. "Have you ever been this scared?"

"A lot of times! When I found out Charlie Tango went missing, when Jack almost raped me, when he kidnapped Mia, when I knew I was pregnant and when you took away my virginity," I say bluntly.

"Anastasia! Not in front of the baby!"

We both break out into laughter.

As our laughter subsides, I caress his stubble and gaze at him lovingly. "We'll be okay, Christian. We have each other. We'll be okay."

He places his hands over mine. "I know, Ana. I know."

Teddy who was in a good mood earlier was now feeling impatient as he writhes in my arms.

"Seems like Theodore wants us to get this over with," Christian says.

He rubs his face to erase any trace of his emotional moment. "Do I look okay, love?"

I wipe the remaining tears from his eyes and peck his lips. "Always."

"I love you, Anastasia Rose Steele Grey."

"I love you Christian Trevelyan-Grey."

I can feel our love for each other radiate throughout the room. It's like the sun is rising inside the nursery.

The unhappy camper that is my son starts to whimper.

"We love you Theodore Raymond Grey," we both say simultaneously.

"Let's go before Teddy starts to walk on us," I say.

**O**ur family of three exits the nursery. Christian and I are hand in hand, with Teddy now calm in my arms.

"We'll be okay," I whisper to Christian.

I know deep down that this trip will be all worth it.

Perhaps Christian will finally be healed...

Perhaps I will come to understand where he's coming from...

Perhaps Teddy's first words will really be a sentence... in French!

One thing is for sure though: We'll be okay.

Please review this story! Xoxo


	7. VII: Finding Forgiveness

**This is quite a long chapter. Sorry for not being able to update yesterday. I really had a hard time with this chapter. I usually write what pops into my head without giving it much thought, but I needed to put a bit of emotion into this one. I don't know if you'll like it, though I sincerely hope you do.**

**Anyway, ****Thank you**** fortaking time to read this Please do leave a review.**

**Chapter 7**

*Ana POV*

"We're here," I say in a whispery tone.

"Christian, baby, we're here." I run my hands up & down his shoulder.

He looks out the window, seeing the entrance to the cemetery where his real mother lay. Dread and anxiety is etched on his face. Like Christian, the sky is also gloomy, and the weather, cold. He keeps tapping on the car door, uncertain whether he should open it.

We have arrived at Detroit a few hours ago. Christian had the sole intention of going to his childhood home, which he did, successfully, after over an hour of prodding by his now errant wife.

Upon leaving the place, I insisted that he visit his mother's grave. He shrugged off the idea at, insisting that I am crazy for even suggesting it. It took an argument in a restaurant wherein I threatened to go back home to Seattle with Teddy for him to agree.

Sawyer and Ryan exit the car, leaving our little family to ourselves.

"You know, if you're not ready to do this, its fine with me. I won't go back to Seattle." I say to him.

He's still staring outside the window, not minding anyone around him, not Teddy, and not even me.

"It's not 25 years, Ana," he finally says, still not taking his eyes off the gate of the cemetery.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not 25 years. I was year less than 10 years ago."

Well this is news. "Why?"

He finally turns to me, anguish seen through his eyes.

"I came here after I earned my first million. I felt too proud of myself. Crackwhore's baby, Harvard dropout, Elena's plaything turned millionaire. Who would've known?"

He grins with a flash of wickedness.

I cringe at the mention of Bitch Troll's name. If I was Fifty, I'd also go the cemetery to mourn my virginity being taken away by such a vile woman.

"I was searching for the pimp, in hopes of shoving Franklins in his ass. I didn't find him, so I went here. I wanted to dig her grave and show her how successful I am without anybody up my ass."

I cover Teddy's ears, who was sleeping on my chest inside an ergocarrier, hoping that he wouldn't grow up as foulmouthed as his parents.

"I didn't go to her grave. I found myself here, in the exact same spot, sitting inside a car," he said in a low voice, a hint of disappointment appears in his face.

I am astonished that Christian is being forthcoming right now. It usually takes a lot of effort, coercing and sexual energy on my part to make him share his past.

"Baby, if you don't want this, it's fine with me. I don't want you to rush."

"I wouldn't call 25 years rushing, Ana. Somehow I feel like I have to do this. And of'course it won't be fine with you, you practically forced me."

I gulp. Well. It's the truth, but he doesn't seem mad. I still have the upper hand, mainly due to the little boy latched on my chest.

"Why can't you do it then? Why do you do it now?"

"Aside from you forcing me?"

I nod.

He closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath. "Ana, that boy sleeping in your chest right now, he's so safe, so protected, so trusting of others."

"He is. He has you."

"And you." He brushes Teddy's hair that peaks through his carrier. "I want to be at peace knowing that he is safe and feels loved. I don't want him grow up like I did."

"He won't. We're making sure of that."

Of'course he won't! I am no crackwhore, and Christian is certainly no pimp.

"I didn't have a wife and kid then. I didn't have a reason to live. I was just angry." He looks down to his hands and clenches his fist. "Anger doesn't motivate you to do good things. It eats you up and makes you think you're brave... but you're not. You start to hate yourself, and it becomes your poison."

"I want Theodore to be proud of me. To be proud of his Daddy, and that he has me for a Daddy." He smiles shyly. "I know it's kind of selfish."

"It's not baby. Not at all."

"It isn't?" He asks me for assurance, just like a boy would to his mother.

"No." I shake my head.

"I can't be a good daddy if I have such strong animosity towards my real mom. It would make me a hypocrite."

I just nod. I am really happy that Christian is being very honest with me right now.

"Ana, this is for you too. You deserve a good man for a husband. Not some fucked up bastard from the hellholes of Detroit."

"I think I remember marrying a hotshot CEO from Seattle?"

"Who was once a fucked up bastard from the hellholes of Detroit."

I cover Teddy's ears once more. I'd rather have him speak French for his first words, rather than "fucked up bastard from the hellholes of Detroit."

"Sorry, baby boy. Daddy didn't mean it," Christian says in his squeaky 'Daddy voice'.

"So, how will we do this?" I ask him.

He sighs. "We walk right in."

"I'm ready when you are, Christian."

Christian closes his eyes and puts his hands together as if he's praying...

Praying? Christian? Wow. This is a side of him I haven't seen yet.

"Are you praying?" I ask in disbelief.

He peeks at me through his right eye.

"Yes, and you ruined it. Thank you Ana. I was just about to get chummy with the Lord."

"You never prayed before."

"Of'course I have. I used to pray a lot."

"Anal beads aren't actually used for prayer, Christian."

He gawks playfully at me. "You have a mean streak, Anastasia. Let's hope none of our children get that from you."

I seem to remember having only one child. I'll let that one pass. "Seriously though, what do you usually pray about?"

"That I may wake up a new, more kind and more tolerant person."

"Christian, that one requires exorcism."

"God I love that smart mouth of yours, Anastasia."

"I know."

We both giggle.

"It's actually true though."

"My exorcism remark?"

"No, Ana." He rolls his eyes. "That I used to, past tense, pray, a lot."

"Good. I'll make sure Teddy knows that."

"Do you want to pray with me now? I could really use it."

"I hope that's not a come on Christian. I do not want to stain anything holy."

"I mean it Ana."

I still search for the humor in his face, but find none.

"Okay." I sigh.

We both close our eyes and stay silent.

I peek up to him and see him intently grasping his hands together.

My Fifty is actually praying. Who knew?

Ted starts to stir in his ergocarrier.

I pat his copper hair gently. "Sssshhh, Teddy Bear. Daddy's praying."

Teddy is practically objecting the only sacred thing his father has ever done.

"I'm good," Christian says, his face now calmer.

"I still can't believe you pray."

"Does purity of heart disappoint you?"

I laugh and shake my head.

He looks out the window again, pursing his lips.

I take Teddy's hand in mine and stroke Christian's arm.

"Ssssshhh, Daddy. It'll be okay. Mommy and I are here for you. We love you daddy," I say in my terrible 'baby voice.'

He takes our hands and kisses it fervently.

"I love you both too. So much."

"Christian, I am very proud of you. I am honestly overwhelmed by love you have you have for us. Nothing will ever change that. It makes us love you more than we already do. You're willing to do this for Teddy and I, but are you sure you want to do this to yourself?"

He looks at me, confusion visible in this face.

"I need this, Ana. We know that. I'm not ready, but I know I will never be. I need to face my demons now before it catches up again," he says, his voice is full of honesty and sincerity. "My heart seems to be running away."

He places his hands on chest and feels his heartbeat.

"This is the third time in my adult life that I've been this afraid." He huffs. "The first one was when you were slumped to the floor after shooting that asshole Hyde. The second was the birth of this little one." He points to Ted's cheek.

"I've never been scared for myself. This is novelty for me."

The fear and dread that Christian is feeling is so palpable in the car. Right now, the most therapeutic thing for me to do is listen.

He closes his eyes and slumps back to the chair. His hand covers his face and runs through his hair.

**I**t remains like his for about ten minutes. Here we are, seating in the back of a car in silence.

I keep cuddling a now awake Teddy who is concelead in my chest by his carrier.

Christian surprises me by suddenly leaping out of the car. I feel my heart stop. He reaches out for my hand, motioning for me to get out.

**W**e are now standing in front of a nameless tomb situated at the very back of the burial grounds.

Christian is now slumped to the ground, kneeling. I am standing beside him with an unusually quiet baby on my chest.

I don't want to offend him by asking this, but why does he seem so sure that this is his mother's grave?

"Baby," I whisper. I run my hands along his back. "Are you sure your mother was buried here?"

He nods.

"See those marks?" He points to the cavities of the gravestone.

"After she was buried, I..."

He stops, a lump forms in his throat.

I kneel beside him and start to pat his shoulder.

"Sssshhhh baby, it's alright. I'm here."

He touches the hand I placed on his shoulder and very gently, kisses it.

"I used a rock to try to knock it over. I couldn't. I had very little strength."

He closes his eyes, tears now streaming down his face.

The image of a scrawny Christian crying and trying to pound the gravestone enters my mind.

"I wanted my mother. At that time, she was the only one I had. But she left. I wonder why she'd rather sleep than be with me. I tried my hardest to crush that thing. It took me hours, and I still couldn't do it."

"There were only four of us here: A minister, the gravedigger, a social worker, and me. She had nobody, and so nobody really knew who she was." He runs his hand through his hair. "I think it was Grace and Carrick who paid for the funeral services."

"Ella," I whisper to him.

He nods. "Yes, Ella. Mother."

"Do you know her last name? You could easily find it. You're quite a reputable stalker."

He breaks into a tiny smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

"You didn't think Ella Crackwhore was her name, did you?"

I shake my head, smiling.

"Everyone has a last name, Ms. Steele." He emphasizes the Ms. Steele. "I would've looked into it if I wanted to, Anastasia. But I don't want to," he says in a cold voice.

We both go silent and just stare at the grave in front of us. It remains this way for over half an hour.

The silence is broken by a shrieking baby boy, no doubt uncomfortable being trapped in my chest.

He is now crying tumultuously as I take him out of his ergocarrier to relieve his discomfort.

He smiles at me, though tears are still spilling from his eyes. He looks around in confusion, no doubt asking himself where we were.

Christian eyes him sternly.

Is he mad at Teddy? Then, I remembered what he told me that Teddy being difficult and in tears bring back memories of his past. He never had that problem before, but now Teddy is growing up looking every bit like his Daddy.

I cuddle Teddy and gently stroke the back of his head.

"Hush baby boy, mommy's got you. You're safe. Sssshhh."

Teddy's cried turn to quiet whimpers.

I continue caressing him, making him feel my love through touch.

"Sssshhh, mommy's here." I repeat the words over and over.

I raise him up in front of me and start to make faces.

He giggles and tries to wiggle his extremities.

I cuddle him again and kiss his hair.

"Mommy loves you Teddy bear. Very much."

Teddy touches my face clumsily and stares at me intently. His face breaks into a huge smile, revealing his four teeth.

Christian suddenly breaks out into a gentle sob.

Oh no. My poor Fifty.

His hands cover his face to try to keep us from seeing him this way: so sad and broken.

I scoot closer to him. He places his head on my shoulder.

I hold Ted with my right arm and start to stroke Christian's face with my left.

"I'm here, Christian. I'm here."

He stops his soft moan and rubs his face, trying to remove the trace of tears.

He touches my hand that keeps on stroking his face.

"I remember Ted's first night at home. He was crying in the middle of the night, and you went to get him... I followed you," he says. "I saw you. Holding him, feeding him, kissing him, whispering words of reassurance."

He pauses, reminiscing memories when his son was a newborn.

"I was very jealous of the both of you."

Wow, this is another confession.

"You were so good to him Ana. You make he feel so safe. I never had that."

"Christian, you're a good father to Ted! When will you realize that?"

"I doubt if my mother has cooed me to bed, to tell me that she's there. She never told me that mommy was there, and that mommy..." his voice breaks. "...That mommy loves me."

I suddenly feel tears falling from my face.

"Do you think she loved me? Do you, Ana?"

If he had asked me this before Teddy came along, I wouldn't know what to say. Nothing really changes you as much as marriage and motherhood.

"Yes," I whisper. "And I think you loved her too. Not as much as Grace maybe, but love nonetheless."

He shrugs and lets out a huff. "I don't know, Ana."

"If you didn't, you wouldn't be this hurt, this wounded, or jealous. You even remember her baking a cake for your birthday."

He smiles at the memory, then frowns again. "Sometimes I wish I was old enough to remember her."

"Maybe because you gotten so used to the good that you took it for granted. Maybe that's why you only remember the bad."

He looks at me, confused, and brows furrow.

"I really don't know."

"Trust me, Christian. I'm a mother, too. You made me a mother, remember?"

He gives me a shy smile and nods.

"And I thank you for it everyday." I kiss his forehead.

"When I became a mother, I was quite taken aback by the pace of things. Mother at 22? What did I know? I was barely out of college."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry for giving me one of the best things that can happen to a woman?"

"You were young."

"I still am." I sigh. "Anyway, Christian. I have learned a lot from being a mother and your wife. I genuinely know what unconditional love is. It used to be a cliché to me, but know I now."

Tears are falling rapidly from my eyes. It doesn't help that my son and his cute face has been looking up at me since I pulled him out of his carrier.

"I don't care that I wake up in the middle of the night to feed my hungry baby. I don't care if my clothes have spit on them, or if my hair is a mess, or if I can barely go out of the house, or enjoy the things I used to. It doesn't matter if I don't get to think of only myself anymore." I let out a soft sob. "These are only trivial things. It doesn't sum up to how much a mother can love his child. It's something you can't explain. You're life is attached to another little life form. It's the best thing in the world. It's what I know every mother feels, Christian. Believe me. Even my words aren't enough to say how much I love being a mother to your child."

Christian is quiet. He looks like he's thinking hard.

"I do remember her coming in the middle night. She slept beside me. I think it was because of a thunderstorm, though I'm not sure. It's all very vague to me," he says.

I let out a soft smile and continue my ministrations on his face.

Again, quietness envelopes us.

I suddenly remember the time he showed me the video of my dad on my birthday.

Crawling up, with Ted in my arms, I reach out to touch her tombstone.

Teddy, being quite a copycat that he is, follows.

This may sound stupid, but here it goes.

"Hello Ella. You may not know me, but I know you."

"Ana.."

"Shut up, Christian. I'm talking to my Mother-in-law."

This is her down there right? I hope so. It would be very embarrassing if the one buried here was actually a man. Christian seems to be pretty sure though, and I trust his judgement completely.

"Maybe if there is really a heaven, you may have been watching us from above, Ella.."

Although your son seems to be pretty sure you'd probably be looking up.

"I'm Anastasia by the way. I'm Christian's wife. This is our son, Theodore. Say hi to grandma, Ted."

Teddy, whose hands, like mine are still on the tombstone, looks up to me, confused. He must be thinking, "You're crazy mommy!"

I take his hand and make a waving motion. "Hi grandma!" I say in my 'baby voice'.

"He's almost 7 months old. Anyway, there's a lot about Christian I want to tell you."

I look back to Christian who is remains still.

"Ella, Christian is the most wonderful man in the world I know. His love knows no bounds. He is a good husband. He showers me with so much love. He's always takes good care of me, making sure I eat well, I sleep adequately, I'm safe. He is very passionate and easy to love."

I try to hold back tears that threaten to fall.

"He is the best father to Ted."

Knowing his name was metioned, Ted giggles.

"Daddy's the best right?"

He points his chubby fingers to Christian. I nod, proud at the intelligence exhibited by my boy.

"Yes, that Daddy."

I can hear Christian snicker behind us.

"See Ella? Christian is so good with Ted. So kind, so loving and so patient. I'm sure Ted feels this way too. I've them look at each other. He was meant to be a Dad all along."

I feel Christian has moved, and is now kneeling beside me.

"I try my best, Anastasia."

"You succeed, Christian," I reply without taking my eyes off the tombstone.

"You have a good boy here, Ella. Grace and Carrick raised him well."

I gaze at Christian who is now looking attentively ahead.

"You'd be proud of him, Ella."

All of the sudden, we are in Christian's arms, his cheek pressed to mine, allowing me to feel the tears he has shed.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." He repeats the words like a prayer. I know he loves us, but I am not sure if his words are directed to us, or his mother.

"Talk to her," I whisper to him.

He shakes his head.

"Christian, I know you feel so out of control right now. But you said you needed this."

"I do," he whispers in a very low, almost inaudible voice.

"So talk to her, baby. Please."

"What do I say?" he whispers again.

"What do you want to say?"

He heaves a sigh and tries to steady his breathing.

"When you're ready, Christian..."

He looks at me like a wounded child. Oh my. He really does look like a distraught Teddy. What if this was my boy? The thought scares me.

No. This is not our little fragile Ted. This is my strong Christian. He can do this.

He straightens himself, letting us go. His head is now looking down on the ground, his hands on lap.

He reminds me of his subs, and how they take their positions by the door.

This is his broken self, looking seemingly weak before my very eyes.

"Ana, please stay behind me. I don't want you to see me like this."

I want to protest, but I can't manage to open my mouth.

"Please," He pleads.

I nod, standing up, I stand behind him, with Teddy in my arms.

After a few minutes of silence, he looks to his mother's gravestone.

"Mom? Mommy?" He asks in a low, cold yet child-like tone.

I can feel the pangs of sadness in his voice. This is my lost boy, abandoned, neglected and feeling so unloved.

"Mom, it's me. It's your son, your Christian."

By now, I can barely control my own grief. Teddy clumsily wiping my tears and pointing to his father is not helping.

"I have so many questions I want to ask, Mom. Questions I know you can never answer." He clenches his fist and continues to look down.

" Why did you leave me? Why did you let that fucker of a pimp ruin your life? Why were you so deaf to my tears? So blind to my hunger pangs?" He punches the tombstone, again and again, and again. He stops, winces a little, no doubt in pain.

I see scratches in his knuckles that are now a shade of red. I want to touch him, to comfort him. I wouldn't want to stand in the way of his catharsis though. He needs this. He has been waiting 25 years for this.

"I was so broken. I felt so destroyed. I was made to feel like I was a mistake, a good for nothing fucker, a shitty crackwhore's shitty spawn."

He is heaving heavily now. His emotions of anger is visible in his stiff stature.

"If I see that pimp of yours, I could kill him with my own bare hands."

Emotions of fear washes over me. Christian, no! Don't give in to your hate!

"But I won't do that. You know why Ella? Because I'm fucking better than him!"

I breathe a sigh of relief, safe with the knowledge that he wouldn't want to kill.

"We would've been in a good place had it not been for your screwed up choices and disregard for me. You belittled my existence. Your own child, your own son. How could you?"

He punches the gravestone again repeating the words "how could you?"

Teddy starts to stir in my arms and cries. I feel as though he can sense his father's animosity.

I cuddle him to make him stop crying, but he just doesn't stop.

Christian looks at us, his angry cold stare, piercing through.

"FOR GODS SAKE THEODORE! SHUT UP!" He yells.

.shocked. I gape at him, my body, motionless. Did Christian just yell at his own son?

He clumsily loses his balance and quickly regains it back, no doubt also too stunned by what he just did.

I know Christian loves Ted and he will never get mad at him. However, he is "angry Christian" now. Like his teenage self, wanting to be in control.

I hold Teddy closer to me, scared by what just happened. Christian cries along with him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." His hands cover his face.

He crawls back to us and hugs me, levelled with my xyphoid process.

"I'm sorry Ana. I'm sorry Teddy. I'm so so sorry."

I really don't know how to react. I know he was swallowed by anger, and he didn't mean to do it.

"I didn't mean to Ana. I didn't mean to yell at him. I'm sorry."

He looks up at me, and I see his gray beseeching eyes, revealing how genuinely true his apology is.

"Christian..."

He caresses Teddy's leg with his hand.

A part of me is still scared that he might yell at him again, or worse, hit him. I shrug the thought immediately. He wouldn't do it. He loves us too much. We just have to bring Christian back.

"Sssssshhh, Ted. It's okay. Daddy didn't mean to yell at you."

I lean over, so Christian could apologize directly to his son.

He kisses his nose and strokes Teddy's face with his.

"Hush baby boy. You're okay."

Christian looks at him in the eye, gray eyes meet gray.

"Daddy is very sorry okay? Daddy didn't mean to yell you."

Teddy stops crying and concentrates his energy on staring at his dad, as if memorizing his every feature.

"Daddy loves you. Daddy loves you so much."

He presses a kiss on Ted's forehead which makes his son giggle.

I don't know whether to cry or to roll my eyes. Honestly, it gets harder to keep up with a mercurial man and his equally mercurial offspring.

I hug Teddy close to me and glance at Christian who is now looking up at me.

"I'm sorry Ana. It won't happen again"

I smile at him, knowing that he means what he says.

"We love you Daddy. Grandma wouldn't want you to be mad at Teddy," I say in my 'baby voice'.

He shakes his head.

"Christian, she would want you to move on. I'm sure."

He continues to look up at me, unsure of what I'm saying.

"You can't be angry forever. You can't yell at Teddy in your fit of anger. He may be too young to understand now, but he won't be forever."

"You love her Christian. Admit it. You wouldn't have been so pissed at Ted if you didn't."

He bangs his head very gently on my tummy.

I kneel infront of him, where we're levelled eye to eye. I need to bring him back.

"You came here because you want to be a good dad, a good husband and a good person. You are already those things, Christian. You're just not healed from the past."

I kiss him tenderly on the lips.

"You can't forgive her and move on if you stay like this. You know that."

He nods.

"Do you want to be a daddy Ted can be proud of? A husband I can continue to bear?"

He nods again.

"Then take it upon yourself to change that, Christian. I know I forced you into doing this, but only because you said you needed this. All this hate is unnecessary. Like you said, it is like poison, and right now, you're drinking it."

"I can't change you Christian and I love you the way you are. But you told me you want to change yourself. You have to need this. You can't run away forever."

He nods in agreement and kisses me on the lips.

"I love you, Ana."

"I know."

He smiles at Ted and I, and we both grin back at him.

"This is for the both of you. This is for our family. I love you two," he finally says.

He stands up and wipes his eyes and stretches.

"Who knew yelling at your son could be such a life changing moment?" He teases.

"You're changed enough. Don't do it again."

He pulls me up and kisses us both on the cheek.

"That made the world stop. So no, I won't do it again."

"Good. Talk to her again. Be honest. Say what you truly feel deep down, and not the shallow things such as your anger."

He looks at me in confusion, for a long time, he remains that way, then finally nods.

"I will."

He walks back to his mother's grave and sits in front of the tombstone.

"You heard that did you, huh?" He giggles.

"I won't do it again. I love my wife and kid too much to do it again."

He runs his through his hair.

"I can do deep down. I do it deep down with Ana."

"Christian!" I snarl. There are so many shades of Fifty that I have seen today, maybe he just feels the need to release them all. Even sex crazed perverted Fifty.

He sighs deeply. "Do you remember the time when you made me chocolate cake for my birthday? I'm sure you do. It was one of the best days of my life," he says in a low volume.

He rubs his eyes, not wanting to release any emotion.

I can see that Christian is really trying to be positive about this. He now looks so animated, compared to the raging monster than he was a while ago.

"Do you also remember going to my room in the middle of the night? You hugged me to sleep. I don't remember why. I wish I could remember why."

"Listen, to be honest, I don't want to be congenial with you. I don't want that kind of relationship with you whatsoever. Grace is enough for me. But I just don't want to hate you." "I can't imagine Teddy being mad at Ana & I don't want Teddy to be mad at Ana. They're both close. They have the kind of relationship I would've wanted with you."

The form of honesty Christian is displaying today keeps on surprising me. Had it not been for the emptiness of the surroundings & his deep desire to let go, he wouldn't be this forthcoming.

"I'll tell you what my life has been life, and maybe we could start from there. How does that sound, mom?"

Is Christian really expecting a reply? I hope he's sane enough not to.

The wind suddenly blows hard, sending a few fallen leaves our way.

Teddy is gurgling an 'Ooooo' sound and tries to grab a few flying leaves.

"I'll take that as a yes," Christian says.

The fraidy cat in me wants me run, but it would just ruin the latest development that is unfolding before my very eyes.

"I was adopted by Carrick and Grace Trevelyan-Grey, the two most perfect parents in the world. I have an older brother who acts like a kid and a little sister whose attitude is bordering between enthusiastic and annoying." I can sense that he's rolling his eyes. "They gave me a good life. I wasn't such a good boy like my son here. But they loved me. They loved me in a way that I would want you to love me."

He remains silent and touches the dents of the tombstone he created all those years ago.

"Did you love me, mom? Did you love your little boy?"

There goes the million dollar question...

"because... I think **I loved you**."

And there it is. Him finally admitting the truth that he has tried to deny, tried to keep under lock and key for such a long time.

"Everytime I used to close a deal, I would think of you, I would think of boasting how much I've gone far in life, no thanks to you." "Now, when I look back on it, you just keep on making me realize how much I really wanted for you love me, because that is how I deeply feel about you."

"You may not have taken care of me, but Grace more than made up for that growing up. I just never realized how loved I actually am. That's makes me luckier than you."

I am under the impression that he is in tears once more.

"I am going to try to make up for your lack by being a good husband to Ana, and a good father to Ted. If you weren't under too much crack, you would've met them today." He huffs, trying to contain negative emotions that try to come out of him. "Ana is an amazing girl. I love her. She has given me the world, she has given me what you didn't give me. She loves me, and I love her endlessly."

Yup, everyone's bawling now, even the baby whom I'm sure doesn't even understand. Perhaps he just wants to imitate his very emotional parents right now.

"And Ted. Mom, you'd be amazed by that kid. Ted is such a spirited boy and very bright. He always seems happy and giggling. Grace says he's developing faster than most babies his age. It just goes to show how special he is. I'd like to think that its because Ana and I are doing a good job at raising him."

Christian being his proud fatherly self never ceases to amaze me.

"He looks like me too. So, if you were alive, I hope you would've loved him too."

Both of his hands are now at the epitaph.

"I will try to forgive. I will try my best. I know it doesn't happen easily and it my case, it would've not happened at all." "I promise you, I will try to forgive you. My family deserves this, maybe you don't, but they do, and I do too."

"The fact that I acknowledge you as my mother is a good sign. It sounds better than Crackwhore. The fact that I'm here... it means something." "I can only hope in your death you have found it in your heart to love me."

He stands up, touches the stone for the last time and closes his eyes.

A cool gush of wind starts to blow.

Teddy wiggles in my arms and extends his extremities, feeling the coolness of his environment.

"Thank you for giving me life, Ella. I still owe that much to you."

He turns around, his eyes red from all the crying.

He approaches us, opening his arms, ready to embrace his family. He holds us close, a hand around my waist, and the other, behind my head. Leaning down, he kisses me, hungrily and passionately.

The boy in my arms is elusive to his parents' actions.

We stop for air, our breaths hitching.

"You okay, baby?"

He shakes his head. "No."

He buries his head in the crook of my neck.

With my right arm carrying Ted, I use my left to caress his nape.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here."

"I loved her Ana. I loved her."

"I know baby, I know."

We stand like this for a really long time: his arms around us, his head on my neck, and our baby patting his Daddy's hair.

I hum a soft tune, the one I use to make Teddy fall asleep.

I'm no singer and Teddy never sleeps whenever I sing to him but it feels comforting nonetheless.

I stroke his head and Teddy gently pulls his hair as I continue to hum.

"I did not marry you for your voice," he teases.

The heavens let out a roar, in agreement of his teasing no doubt.

He straightens up and wipe whatever remains of his tears.

"We better go," he says. "I'll carry him. You've been carrying him since we arrived."

He takes Teddy from my hold and immediately, his son puts his head on his father's shoulders.

He takes my hand in his and we take our leave.

* * *

**M**uch like our walk from his mother's gravesite to the car, he remains quiet as we travel to the airport.

Teddy, our vibrant boy keeps on pointing outside the window, now being covered by pouring rain. He just smiles at his son as continues caressing his head, but doesn't respond verbally. Even through the heavy traffic that took almost an hour, he didn't speak.

He must've been worn out from all the emotional rollercoaster that happened today. I must admit, he has never been that chatty, especially about his past and how he truly feels about it. I doubt that he'd want to talk about all that transpired today. So the most I could do is gaze at his beauty.

Today is a day like no other. I saw a lot of his "shades", most of them I've seen, all of them I have learned to love.

* * *

**W**e are now inside the comforts of our jet, suspended some 20,000 feet above the ground.

Christian is still silent. He is holding a baby, sprawled on his chest, but doesn't seem to mind anything else.

I decided to finally break the ice by running my hands up and down his thigh. I know I cannot solicit sex because of the baby on board, but this'll surely get him talking.

He just smiles at me, closing his eyes, he tries to savor the sensations I am giving him.

"Don't stop," he says.

I continue touching him, knowing he feels aroused by my touch.

"Christian, how are you feeling?"

He peeks at me through his right eye, knowing full well my intention.

"You can stop now, Ana."

I stop running my hands on him. Is he mad at me?

"I am well. I have you, I have Ted. I'm good."

"Be honest with me, husband."

He huffs. "Okay."

"You're okay?"

"I meant, okay, I will be honest. Not okay, in terms of my current predicament."

"Hmmm.."

"I'm still a bit shaken. I feel like I have opened a part of me that needed to be locked. I feel agigtated yet liberated at the same time.. I yelled at my son today, and it doesn't help my cause, so... I don't know."

I place my head on his shoulders. "Baby, sometimes it's okay not to know."

"Not to me."

"Of'course, Christian. Never to you."

"We planned on baby steps, yet you forced me to take a giant leap," he scolds.

"I wasn't the one who booked a spontaneous trip to Detroit." I reply.

"Very true," he coldly agrees.

He takes my hand and kisses my knuckles.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask.

"No." He pulls me closer, and I put my arms across his chest, touching the child that is laying there. "Why would I be mad?"

"Because I forced you into going to her grave."

He kisses my forehead.

"The third best thing you forced me to do."

"Oh? What came before?"

"First was when you practically forced me into being a father. The second was when I was indirectly coerced to make love to you the first time due to your inexperience."

"I force you into a lot of good things."

"That you do, Anastasia."

He smiles and holds me even tighter to him.

"Thank you for all the things you do to me, Ana. I love you."

"I love you too."

Teddy starts babbling in his sleep.

Christian and I giggle, parts of hoping that he'd also say how much he loves us.

"Listen, Ana. I don't think things can ever change in an instant, I hope you understand that."

"I understand, baby."

"Just listen, Ana. Today has been the most emotionally exhausting day of life. I do not want us to go through his ever again. I am relieved that we have got things over with, but know that this healing it won't happen in a snap. I am going to recall yelling at Ted, and I hope you won't scold me for it. I will do my best to forgive myself for that." "Baby steps, Ana."

"I know that Christian. I understand that. I have come to accept that part of you. I love you. I love your fifty shades, baby. Its what makes you, you. I am true to my vows." "I will support you, love you and cherish you, no matter how fucked up you think you are."

"Huh? I don't remember you saying that on our wedding. Are you sure it was our nuptials, or are you confusing me for someone else?"

"Shut up Grey. There will only be you." I close my eyes and nestle comfortably in his arms.

"I know, my love. Thank you for being so crazy about me."

"You are more crazy about me. Everyone knows that Christian."

"Remember, 'are you going to make love to me now Christian?'" He asks in his horrendous imitation of my voice.

I roll my eyes at him. "We're both crazy about each other... and I do not sound like that."

"That I'm very sure of. You really bend over backwards for me. Literally and figuratively."

"You know I won't be surprised if Teddy turns out to be quite a randy kid." "You We should stop saying these things with him around."

"I know. I try. It's just my system, Ana. I'm really such a dirty boy, and only you can cure me."

"Ugh, Christian. That was so bad. Not even daytime drama quality."

He winks at me. "Anyway, I just really want to tell you how lighthearted I feel right now. I don't naturally feel this way."

"I know. We will keep doing our baby steps everyday."

"I can do that," he says confidently. "I have you, I have Ted. So, thank you."

"You keep on saying 'thank you' a lot today."

"Because I mean it, Anastasia." He kisses my hair many times. "You know Ana, the only lessons on the way mothers work is from you and Grace. You both give me a sense of what Ella was like, or what she was supposed to be like." "It's very comforting."

Silence once again strikes, and we are both less animated than we were a while ago.

"You know Christian, by the time we reach New York, maybe we could send Ted to bed early," I say to him in my best attempt at a sultry, seductive voice.

"God Ana, you've just stirred the sleeping giant."

"The sleeping giant?" Does he really have a lot of names for his member? Little big Christian, the Big Boy, the Teddy maker, Gag detonator, the muscle-that-puts-your-fist-to-shame, my favourite body part, the hubby pop, Seattle's beast, and my favourite, Ana's happiest place on earth.

"Yes, You know..." He uses his mouth to point downward.

"You could use a stress reliever Christian, and I'm very much willing to do as you ask," I pur. "I'll bend over backwards for you, baby. Literally. I know you can't wait to be in the happiest place on earth."

Christian closes his eyes. "First, you force me into going to my mother's grave, second, you made me talk to a block of granite, and now you have the audacity to tell me those things when I know I have to wait?"

I bite my lip and nod.

"You are going to be the death of me, Mrs. Grey."

I lie quietly on Christian's shoulders, grinning because I have the upper hand.

**I **feel genuinely proud of my husband. Today he has done something no one, not even himself expected. He finally tried to give Ella a chance.

PS: **This is the last chapter that I will make with this kind of mood. For the rest, I will attempt to be bright and shiny. **


	8. VIII: Of thanksgiving and real families

**Chapter 8**

*Ana POV*

Today we celebrate Teddy's first Thanksgiving! And in honor of this moment, Mia, his ever loving aunt has decided to make him a wear a baby turkey costume.

"I don't like it when you dress Ted like some clown," Christian scowls.

We are now driving to the original Grey mansion in Bellevue, where every member of the family will be.

"Baby, Mia's just trying to mark Ted's every holiday. And Ted's a turkey, in case you didn't know." I reply.

Mia has dressed Teddy up for various occasions: Uncle Sam during the Fourth of July, a cherub on my birthday, a pumpkin for Halloween and a baby Christian Grey on his 6 month celebration.

"Plus, he won't be alone in costume," I add. Grace and Carrick will both be in Pagan costumes. "And I know you loved his Christian Grey attire."

Christian grins. He loves that get up: Ted in his mini unbuttoned suit, slacks, black crib shoes and unruly hair. All of Ted's pictures in that attire now hang in his office.

"What are you most thankful for this year, Christian?"

"Excuse me?" He wasn't listening to me as I'm sure he's still envisioning Ted's Christian Grey character.

"What are you most thankful for?"

"Having the perfect wife and son."

"We're not perfect."

"I'm sorry Ana, I wasn't referring to you. I was referring to my other wife."

"Ha-ha. Whatever, Mr. Grey." I roll my eyes.

"How about you, baby?"

"You, the best husband and daddy, and of'course, my son." "You know not everyone is blessed with a child. I'm lucky we are able to have one."

I suddenly remember that Grace and Carrick are one of those couples who don't have biological children. I should've shut my mouth. It always gets me into trouble.

"Could you believe our baby boy is celebrating his first ever thanksgiving?" I ask my husband, hoping to stray him from what I just mentioned earlier.

He sighs deeply and smiles. "As a turkey no less."

"I think he's very cute."

"Well he should be. Everyone says he takes after me."

"Are you saying I'm not cute?" I show him my most adorable puppy dog pout that my mom, Carla loves.

"Anastasia, you're beautiful. Except when you're snoring and drooling all over."

I was about to open my mouth but he stopped me by placing his index finger on my lip.

"Do not argue with me on this. I have the video, you've seen it."

It's partially true. I snore when I'm very tired and drool when I dream of Christian. That night he caught me, I was both tired and having dreams of him.

"It's actually my new ringtone," he adds.

"Do you annoy me on purpose, Christian?"

He laughs. "I am not annoying you. Try calling me."

I take my phone out and call his phone.

All of the sudden, I hear a loud snore. "Christian, baby". And then more snoring. "Christian. Christian." Followed by another bout of snoring.

Christian laughs, and the mimicking boy at the backseat follows.

"Christian Grey! Delete it! Now!"

"No way, Ana. I sent this Barney and it took him a while to remove the noise and amp up the volume."

My cheeks are now burning. I have married the most loving, caring yet completely maddening man in the whole world.

"If you think that was embarrassing, you should've heard my private ringtone for you before that one."

"Which was?"

"Let's just say that it really revealed the screamer that you are."

I gape at him and he gives me a playful wink.

Ever since we had that little excursion in Detroit five days ago, Christian has become more animated. He's still a megalomaniac, just bit more exuberant. I hope this is because of our 'baby steps.' Dr. Flynn has been commending me for Christian's progress. I smile at the thought.

"Baby, please call my mom and tell her we'll be there in about 15 minutes. I have to check if they followed Ted's diet plan." "I texted her an hour ago but didn't get a response."

"Are you worried that Ted might eat an extra calorie?" I do my best to pretend to look shocked. "Oh no, our little boy! Will he ever be normal again?"

"Don't start with me, Anastasia."

And he's back.

* * *

**W**e arrive at the Grey's exactly 15 minutes later. We were greeted at the door by over eager grandparents, waiting for their turkey.

"Oh look at him, Carrie, he looks so perfect," Grace says.

"He's well done," Christian replies.

Like always, they have once again taken Ted from our hold, leaving us with nothing to do.

"So, do you want to come up to my room?" Christian asks seductively.

"Oh really Mr. Grey... Whatever will we do there?"

"You're going to be doing something big, Mrs. Grey," he says, prolonging the word, 'big'.

"I can't wait." I bite my lip.

"God, that lip. That lip might also need to do something."

He takes my hand and we hurriedly make way out the living room, as we are about to climb up the stairs, someone grips my free hand.

"Steele!" Kate exclaims.

"Grey!" Christian scowls.

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes at him. "I haven't seen you in over a week!"

Kate and I hug each other tight.

"I know Kate, it feels like a really long time."

I can hear Christian grumble, and I'm sure Kate can too.

"We're you supposed to be doing something?" She asks. "Was I interrupting?"

We were supposed to do each other, and now my sexpot of a husband isn't too happy.

"As always, Katherine. Not that it's news to you," Christian replies.

"Don't mind him Kate."

"I don't mind at all. We call use a little amount of Christian in our lives. After all, not everyone goes to your house at 6 in the morning bringing baby  
proofers over."

"Christian!" I cannot believe he'd be that rude.

"It wouldn't have happened if you did what I told you during construction."

Kate just rolls her eyes at him. She has gotten used to Christian since dating Elliot.

"Why don't we have a little wine before dinner & catch up, Kate?" I ask, trying to pacify the situation.

"Sure! I can't wait for you to tell me about New York, Steele!"

"It's Grey, Kate," Christian reminds him.

* * *

**A**ll of us are now chatting away in the living room, having a little sip of wine while waiting for dinner. I am sandwiched in between Christian and Kate on a leather chesterfield couch. Elliot is sitting in the large ottoman with Mia. In front of us is Grace and Carrick with our little turkey boy.

"So, how was New York, Ana?" Mia asks.

"I think Teddy had a great time. I wasn't really up to anything because of the weather, but Teddy was restless."

"I think he's meant to live in the East Coast," Christian utters.

I don't respond. This is a discussion for another day.

"I would love to take Theodore to New York one day!" Grace exclaims. "With Carrick, of'course."

Goodluck Grace. I don't know if your planning will pass the Christian Grey interrogation.

"We found out that he was more interested in museums than amusement parks," I add.

"Well, of'course, our Theodore here is a bright boy!" Grace tickles Teddy's tummy and he lets out a hearty laugh. "I love having a grandchild; it makes me want to have more."

Kate lets out a fake laugh and drinks her wine in one sip.

"Then let me carry him for practice, mom," Elliot utters.

I see Kate's eye widen, and she turns pale.

"Can I carry him bro?" Elliot asks Christian.

"Be my guest," Christian replies. "Just don't drop him or I'll beat the living sh..."

"Christian! Language!" Grace scolds.

"Sorry mom," he says apologetically.

Grace slowly hands over Ted to Elliot, who seemed really anxious to hold his nephew. As Elliot cuddles Teddy, Christian and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Look Katie Cat, look at our nephew," Elliot says to Kate.

Kate seems uncomfortable and impassive. I can see her forcing herself to grin.

He sits beside her and leans Teddy closer to her. "Say hi to aunt Kate, baby boy."

Teddy looks up to Elliot and shows him his big grin.

"You're the cutest little thing aren't you?" Elliot nuzzles his cheek and kisses him. "You're too cute. Now I want to keep you."

"Sorry, bro. That one's mine," Christian declares.

"You're so cute. But your daddy's such an ugly thing," Elliot says in a 'baby voice'. "But he loves you so much. He was willing to trespass our home just for  
you, baby boy."

Christian gives Elliot a smug smile.

"Steele, can I borrow you for a second?" Kate asks.

"Sure."

"You owe me one round," Christian whispers.

"Why one when you know I don't have problems with five?" I whisper back.

He lets out a huff and squirms uncomfortably in his chair.

* * *

**K**ate leads me outside the patio, where our only companion was the silence of the night.

"Ana, I need to tell you something."

She's clasping both of her hands, her stance is tense and she looks very worried.

My heart starts to race, I've never seen this version of Kate before. She has always been so strong, but now she looks so scared.

"Anything, Kate."

"I think there's something wrong..."

I feel the anxiety in her tone. "Wrong? What do you mean?"

Tears suddenly flow from her eyes. She losses balance and finds herself sitting on the ground.

I take my place beside her and hold her hands in mine.

"You can tell me anything Kate. You know that."

"I know, Ana. I know. It's just that..." She wipes the tears with her hands. "Ana, last week when Christian came to our house.."

"What did he do Kate? Did he say anything? I'm going to talk to him if you like."

"No, no. He didn't do anything. It's just that, when he explained why he was there, I felt his love for Ted and it really made me jealous."

"Jealous? About what?"

"About wanting to have a baby again."

"That's supposed to be great news, Kate!" I give her a hug. "Having a baby is one of the best things in life."

"It is. The wanting part is easy, it's the making part that's difficult."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been trying since Teddy was born."

"What do you mean by 'I've?' You can't make a baby all by yourself, Kate. Unless it was by Immaculate conception, and you' need to be a virgin for that."

Kate giggles.

"You need a man to impregnate you. Christian can happily testify for that."

"I know. It's just that, I've stopped taking pills when Teddy was born and I didn't tell Elliot."

"Go on.." I continue rubbing her back.

"I stopped after two months of pushing my luck. But then, Christian comes into my door at 6 AM to baby proof our house that doesn't even have a baby.. It just reminded me of something I had to repress. "

"So, you're basically saying that you've actively tried for a baby without your husband's knowledge?"

"Yes."

"But it still didn't happen."

"No."

"Did you have a check up?"

"I went to a fertility specialist even before Ted was born, so yes. I wanted to have our babies close to age. I'm all clear and good to go. "

"Could it be..."

"That my husband might be impotent? Possibly. I hope not. There are lots of reasons."

"God. Kate, I'm sorry.."

I hug her tight.

"Please don't say anything to anybody."

"I won't. I promise."

"What do I do, Ana? I don't want to break his heart! Did you see him hold Ted?"

"Kate, sometimes babies come out at an unexpected time. Two months is a short time to try."

I can personally attest to the unexpectedness of wilful sperm & egg cell interaction. Especially a Grey sperm! They're a hybrid bunch.

"You think so?"

"I know so. Listen, you have to let Elliot in on this. You can't spring things like this to him. You can just wake him up one night and tell him you're already giving birth to a baby he didn't know about."

"I was actually planning on tell him a month before the baby comes out.. or when he notices how fat I get."

"Kate, promise me you'll tell Elliot."

She sighs, worry evident in her eyes. "I promise."

I cup her face with my hands.

"Promise me you won't give up, and that you will try."

"I promise."

"You're going to be one hell of a mother, Kavanagh!"

Kate breaks into a smile and gives me a very tight hug. "I miss you Steele."

"I miss you too, Kate."

Kate and I both lose our balance and are now sprawled on the ground, arms around each other.

I look at my bestfriend who is staring back at me. In the same moment, we both burst out in a fit of laughter.

"You have no idea how much I would've paid to see this," Elliot says out of the blue, standing by the door of the patio.

"Whatever you pig!" Kate exclaims.

"You love me being a pig. Come inside, dinner's ready."

Kate and I unwillingly stand up.

"Hey Kate, in case I forgot to tell you, I'm thankful for having you as my best friend."

She gives me a big grin. "Likewise. Happy Thanksgiving!"

* * *

**W**e have now finished dinner but have stayed in the table for a little bonding moment.

"In the spirit of thanksgiving, does anyone want to say anything?" Grace says.

"Okay. So, Teddy, what are you thankful for?" Elliot asks.

Knowing his name was mentioned, Teddy sticks his tongue out his Uncle Elliot, who is sitting directly in front of him.

Everyone in the table giggles.

"In a few years, they'll be as smart as each other. Cheers!" Kate says, raising her wine glass.

"He's such a smart and vengeful boy. Just like someone I _intimately_ know," I whisper to Christian.

Christian snickers and kisses my temple.

"I would like to say something,"

Mia stands up and straightens her dress.

"I am thankful for everyone gathered in the table, especially for this person.."

She takes he glasses and raises it up. "Theodore Grey, for being the sweetest little addition to the family!" "I love you, and so does everybody in the table. You have brought sunshine to our lives. Even though you have taken our parent's attention away from us.." She chuckles. "..it's okay because we love you very much."

Teddy doesn't mind, as he is still busy playing with his bottle.

Christian kisses Ted on the cheek. "I love you and I'm sorry baby boy," he whispers, loud enough for me to hear.

"I love you," I mouth to him.

He gives me an arrogant expression. "I know," he mouths back.

"To Ted!" Mia exclaims.

"To Ted!" Everyone repeats.

Elliot stands up next. He clears his throat and raises his glass.

"First of all, thank you mom, dad for allowing us to grace your home, and Gretchen for the food."

No wonder why my pie tasted like feet while Christian's was like actual food. If I get a stomach upset, I know who to blame.

"Trust me, it is not everyday that I get to taste edible cooking." Kate gawks at Elliot with her mouth open.

Kate is actually a really bad cook and she's very honest about it. She once tried to make Chocolate cake but it came out like Chocolate soup.

"This year, one of the most significant things happened to me..."

"Sexual monogamy," I whisper to Christian.

"I married the woman of my dreams," Elliot continues.

"And my nightmares," Christian whispers back, causing me to hit his side.

"I know we've all had stories about meetings girls from the bar..."

"No, Elliot, that's just you and your kind," Mia interrupts.

"How true," Elliot snickers. "Anyway, I met Kate in a bar, sure it's not conducive for a relationship, but it's different with Kate. She's smart, determined, tenacious, and she shows her affection in unconventional ways, sort of like the same category as Christian here."

Kate mouths a "What?" and pretends to gag in disgust.

"I'm not that bad," Christian interjects.

"Whatever Grey," Kate scolds.

"Let me finish," Elliot says. "She's everything I'm not. Obviously. But what really attracted me to her was her genuine loving nature for those she loves. On our first night together.."

"Please, no! My nephew is too young for this!" Mia exclaims while covering her ears.

"..On out first night together, I had already realized that I needed a woman like her in my life. She told me she'd feed Christian's balls to the dogs if she found out that he has raped her best friend, and.."

I choke on the wine I was drinking.

Kate is now smiling, very pleased with herself.

"Cheers, Katherine," Christian says and raises his glass to her.

Kate reciprocates by doing the same. "Cheers, Grey."

I remember Kate changing a lyric of a certain Jerry Lee Lewis song into, "Grey's balls on fire", but I didn't think she meant Christian.

".. not all women can say that to the brother of the man they're about to castrate. It just goes to show that she's willing to go great lengths for those whom she loves." He pulls Kate up and raises his glass to her. "To Katherine Grey, thank you for always being behind my back, being selfless, understanding and loving me. I am thankful everyday because I have you. Thank you."

They exchange a passionate kiss.

I feel like my eyes are about to water. I'm really happy for Kate. She has done a lot for me as a friend and I'm glad that it was my drunken state's phonecall that changed her life.

Christian is still covering Teddy's eyes. "My son would appreciate a little decency from you two."

Elliot and Kate have finally come up for air.

"Oh please Christian, he has you and Ana for his parents," Kate scowls.

"That was very sweet of you, Elliot," Grace says.

"I want to say something as well," Carrick says. He stands up and clears his throat.

The people around the table are now looking at each other. Carrick isn't really fond of talking, in fact, he has always been the silent one in all the gatherings. He only talks in orchestrated moments, or in the court room.

"I mean it, eyes on the pagan here," Carrick commands, and everyone does what he says.

Christian positioned Ted's chair sideways, so that he is now facing his grandfather.

"I may have the gift of speech, but it is always reserved in the court room, never in my home," he giggles. "Some 35 years or so ago, I married the most wonderful woman I have ever laid eyes on, and that's you, Grace Trevelyan." He points to Grace who is staring lovingly back at him. "Like my son here, we also met in the bar."

"My kind, huh?" Elliot asks Mia.

Mia rolls her eyes at him, a trait she has gotten from me.

"I was already in taking up law at Harvard, and she was taking her Pre-med at Wellesley and went to Cambridge to meet a guy. I dropped by Shay's so that I could get a drink to heal my then broken heart." He smiles at the memory. "I was in my 3rd drink when she sat next to me, and started talking about the bloke who stood her up. I was annoyed by her and her sudden intrusion into my moment of solace but I didn't say anything. By the time she finished her story, she asked me if I could give her a lift back to Wellesley. At that point, I hadn't even said a single word to her, but there she was, already asking me to drive her to her dormitory." He giggles once more. "What occurred to me at that moment is how lucky that guy was who stood her up. I didn't respond to her request, I paid my bill and left. What I didn't know is that she ended up following me like some crazy stalker."

Now I know who Christian gets that from.

"I was going around Harvard square to evade her, but she was still there, like a hawk. I ran, and she ran after me, even if she was in heels. So I finally gave up and took her back to Wellesley. She explained to me that she didn't know anybody there but she had a good feeling about me, so she took a chance."

"I had a good feeling about you too," Christian whispers and pecks my lips.

"When I was driving back to Cambridge, I realized how her words made me smile. She didn't know me, had a good feeling about me and took a chance. I wondered if my chances diminished when I ran from her, but the fact that she ran after me made think that those feelings of hers must be pretty good."

I look at Grace who still has a loving smile etched on her face.

"I didn't see her after that night. Though a day later, I found out that the guy who stood her up was my roommate. He was late and when he got to Shay's, and saw that Grace was already talking to man. He thought he didn't have a chance, so he went back home."

"I didn't know that!" Grace says.

Carrick winks at her and smiles. "Now you do." He clears his throat once more. "A year later, I went to New Haven for an internship at a law firm and found your mother who was on her first year of Medical school in Yale. She didn't recognize me until I demonstrated my run. I asked her if we could have lunch, she said yes, oblivious to my charms. " Carrick lets out his signature laugh and turns red.

"So, I stayed at New Haven until she finished her fellowship. One day she told me she wanted to practice at Detroit, so I told her I would come with her if she decided to marry me, and she did." He kisses on the cheek. "Thank you sweetheart."

Grace is now in tears but still with a smile plastered to her face.

"We left for Detroit the day after we got married. We never got a proper honeymoon but we were it like..."

Elliot starts to cover his ears and Christian pretends to want to hide under the table.

"Nevermind. Anyway..."

His sons sigh.

"Grace and I kept trying to have kids. Being a paediatrician, it was her passion and what she wanted to do since she was a child. We failed over and over and we went to a fertility specialist and he told us that..." "I, uh - I was sterile." His smile turns into a frown.

Grace stands beside him and caresses his back.

"It's okay, love," Grace says.

I glance at Kate who seems to be looking down right now.

"I really want to finish this story." He smiles at her. "I was scared. Grace really wanted children and I couldn't give it to her. She was beautiful and could have any man she wanted who could give her that..."

"Non sense, Carrie. There will only be you."

I suddenly recall the moments wherein I too felt inadequate for Christian and how he kept reassuring me that I was more than enough.

"You are more than enough," Christian says, no doubt reading my mind.

"I know that now, Grace." "We were looking at other options but they weren't viable at all. One day we were driving and we passed by an orphanage. I insist we went in, and it turned out to be out of the best decisions we've made out of haste. We enlisted our names as hopeful adoptees. Two days later we got a call saying a blonde, blue eyed boy about two years old was left at their doorstep. When we saw him, we realized that, that was him." Carrick points to Elliot. "That was our baby boy."

Elliot's hands were now covering his face and Kate was rubbing his back in comfort.

"A few years later, still in Detroit, Grace called me in the middle of a murder trial. She told me she was called by the local police to assist them in assessing a little copper haired boy." "She described him to me as skinny and unkempt. But when he looked at her, all she wanted to take care of this boy and love all his pain away. It also happened to be the best court room interruption I have ever had. Thank God for that."

Christian is now smiling shyly but is still quiet in his chair. I know he doesn't want anyone to see him cry. He busies himself by taking Teddy out of his chair and into his lap.

I scoot my chair closer to his and place my head on his shoulder.

"A year later, we left Detroit for Seattle. Here we are now, a happy family with our two boys. Things still required a little adjustment though." Carrick looks at Christian who just gives him a single nod. "Another year later, just as Grace was about to leave her clinic, she heard a baby's cry. At the waiting area, there was a box. There were no letters attached or any form of identification, it was like a present. And inside was really my present, the best thing to come from a box, my baby girl."

Mia, who has always been a Daddy's girl gives her father a flying kiss.

"I may not say this often, in fact I don't think I've said this at all. It was always Grace who talked to you and wiped your tears away. I was just a quiet dad who stays in the sidelines. But I, I value you all and I consider you my biggest asset, the moment I laid eyes on you were the best ones." He takes a sip of his wine. "You may not be ours by blood, but you mean much more than that. You are our real children, our only children and we are so thankful everyday for the little things that have brought us to you. Thank you Grace for marrying me, Elliot, Christian and Mia for giving me the life I have never imagined for myself, but ended up being the best thing that could happen." He laughs at himself. "I don't why that seemed so hard to do in my head. Anyway, now we have two girls, Anastasia and Katherine who give me so much pleasure by loving my sons." "I know they can be jerks. Forgive them, always be patient with them. That was Grace's secret with me," he says directly to us. "And of'course, the new boy in my life, Theodore. I love that boy. He's perfect. Grace and I are so smitten since the first time we laid eyes on him."

He laughs again and this time, Teddy laughs along with him.

Elliot stands up and gives both of his parents a hug.

Christian hands Ted to me and follows his brother's lead. Mia, follows suit.

All the Grey's are now in front of the table in a group hug.

Grace is still in tears as her boys envelope her.

It seemed like a perfect moment for them, Carrick, Grace and their three children.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Mia exclaims.

Elliot and Christian suddenly pull her toward them and gives her a hug.

My baby is now looking up at me, pointing to his Daddy's direction.

"That's family, Ted. Your family."

He giggles and clumsily claps his hands.

I look at Kate who is smiling now.

**S**oon everyone in room is standing up and giving each other hugs and "Happy Thanksgiving" remarks.

Christian approaches Kate and shakes her hand.

"I really thank whatever virus that prevented you from interviewing me that day," Christian tells Kate.

"Oh God! Me too!" She replies.

"I mean it, Happy Thanksgiving, Katherine."

"You too Grey."

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.**

**I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE.**

**I'LL TRY TO UPDATE DAILY.**

**HAVE A GOOD DAY EVERYBODY!**

**GIVE A SMILE TO THE PERSON BESIDE YOU! :)**


	9. IX: Daddy's Day

**Chapter 9**

*Christian POV*

"Open your mouth, baby boy!" I say to my 7 month old son.

He giggles at me, no doubt enjoying me smothering baby food into his mouth.

"Come on baby, wide now..." I place the spoon directly before his mouth.

He opens and welcomes a healthy portion of a mixture of mashed carrots and potatoes into his mouth.

"There you go!" I tap his head, beaming with pride.

He eats it heartily and shows me an empty mouth after he has finished.

"Such a good baby boy! " I pinch his cheeks and he gives me his signature laugh.

Oh how much I love this little person. He's so easy to please and love, which comes naturally to a parent I guess. He's also quite effortless to feed, unlike his mother.

The thought of putting Ana in a chair, tying her up and force feeding her enters my mind.I feel the familiar throb and heat of my manhood as I bask in that thought. I must try it with her, it doesn't necessarily have to be food that I'll feed her with though. I grin sheepishly at the thought. Tonight, like all other nights, I will have my way with her.

My son incessantly babbles in his chair, no doubt wanting his bottle.

I put it on his chair, and he grasps it with his hands. Good boy!

According to my thorough research in this area, babies usually acquire this skill at 8-10 months, a feat conquered by my boy at 7 months. Yep, he's a genius alright. It could be my genes kicking in.

This boy was no doubt conceived by some intense Daddy fuckin' in the playroom, perhaps that's why my DNA seems more dominant in his genetic make up. Hmmm, makes sense. His mother's DNA is probably on its knees, asking for a little of her to be visible.

He opens his hands up to me, which is an indication that he wants to be lifted off his chair.

I gladly comply. God, Ana and I are being submissive to this boy's every whim.

Ana suddenly appears in the kitchen a black dress that hugs all her figures. My manhood stirs upon the sight of my Goddess. The beast down there just wants to rip open my jeans and crawl his way to Ana's .

"Baby, does this dress make my breast look bigger?" She turns to her side and starts to wiggle.

I honestly don't give a fuck about all the other body parts the moment I lay eyes on her breast. So round, so full, and delicious too. God I just want to grab it so bad.

"Yes, go change," I say without a single thought.

Her breasts look enormous in that. I wouldn't want people to ogle her. I don't want people to want what's mine. Whenever they do, I have this urge to break their bones and skin them alive.

"I can't. I'm late. Kate and I have to do Christmas shopping! Remember?" Her face contorts into that of annoyance.

How can I forget? It was an entire day of discussion before I allowed her to do Holiday shopping. She's says it's what normal wives do. But normal wives aren't Grey wives. I gave up the argument after she kept on calling me The Grinch. I may not be the nicest person in the world, but I am not some green-faced killjoy.

"Change, Ana. Kate can wait," I say in a commanding tone.

"But Christian, It is not in my nature to be late!"

"And it is not in mine to be tolerant." I am being very honest here.

"Ugh! I shouldn't have asked about the breasts." I can see that she's irritated, but understands that I am speaking with good intentions, like always.

If I am to be honest and disregard the feelings I have for Ana and my brother, I would probably have Kate at a 5 mile radius away from me. That's how much she annoys me, and I know she feels the same way.

Ana comes back to the dining area 5 minutes later, now wearing a more loose kind of dress, just the way I like it when I'm not around.

"I was supposed to ask about my ass, but never mind," she says sarcastically.

"Turn around," I order her.

"No!" She replies.

"Honestly Ana, do you want to be Seattle's hottest MILF? Turn around."

"MILF? Really Christian? Trying to be hip by updating your sexual vocabulary now?"

In all fairness to her smart mouth, I have taken up the initiative to improve my sexual practices in both theory and application. Lately, I've been finding myself looking up colloquial raunchy terms, just for the sake of witty banters with Anastasia.

"Turn around, Anastasia." I speak in a cold voice which she says gives Darth Vader a run for his money. To my credit, the guy had a breathing apparatus for assistance; while I only have the aid of my voice box.

She stands her ground and doesn't even flinch.

I walk to stand behind her, so I can see if her ass does indeed look big in this one, and sadly, it does.

"Even if you force me to change outfits, I won't!"

"Change."

"No!"

She glares at me, and she looks so cute when she does. A little cat wanting to be a tiger.

Teddy starts to whimper in my arms. No doubt taking his mom's side.

"Give him here," she says.

She takes Teddy from my arms and cuddles him.

He's such a mama's boy, and I will do my best to rectify this situation.

He suddenly stops his attempt at wailing and starts to giggle.

He's such a mama's boy, and I will do my best to rectify this situation. STAT!

"What ever will you do without me, Daddy?"

"Be a miserable dominant screwing and punishing ladies around Seattle. You?"

I do want to irritate her. She understands my possessiveness of her when she feels her own possessiveness of me.

"Sleep with hot, rich, young and less controlling CEOs." She bats her lashes and shows a little pout.

The thought sickens me. I might probably have to kill that person... or buy his company and put him on the street.

"Fine, don't change." I give in.

She giggles. "Works everytime."

She gives Teddy a kiss on the lips and returns him to my arms.

"What are you planning with my son today, Mr. Grey?"

Abolish his mama's boy behaviour is priority number 1.

"It's a man's day out Anastasia, I cannot tell you that. It's the code: Bretheren over wenches."

She rolls her eyes at me. An action that warrants punishment. I have to keep track of her offenses.

"Just promise me he won't turn into someone fond of debauchery."

"He's hanging out with his old man, not a saint." Honestly though, I will not put up with debauchery around my son. He may end up being randy, just as we feared.

"As long as he's safe, Christian."

Is she questioning my capabilities? I pay people a great deal for safety.

"Do you really want to know every single detail I have placed for his protection?"

"No. I already know you well enough," she replies and strikes two in the eye rolling offense. If she keeps this up, we might need a playroom here after all.

"Will you be okay shopping for gifts alone?" I ask her.

She volunteered to shop with Kate so they could enjoy a little girl time. Though I refused her suggestion of bringing Teddy along. Malls are cramped and unsatisfactorily sanitized during holiday season. I will not have my baby breathe germs.

I take a lock of hair that covers her beautiful features away from her face.

"Yes, I have the list you gave me."

I have made sure she has a list of people I usually buy gifts for, including their likes, dislikes and favourite color. I want them to feel appreciated. It'll somehow speak in behalf of what I can't say personally. God knows how I hate _'personal'_, except with my wife, and maybe John.

"And my general rule in gift giving?"

"Christian Grey is not a cheap man. He buys you things because he can," she says in a robot-like tone.

Fuckin' true. I am pleased that she has memorized what I told her word per word.

"Very good girl." I give her a kiss on her forehead.

"If you're not home by 6..."

"You will personally collect me yourself... I get it," She finishes.

She knows me too well, and that really makes me proud.

"Sawyer will be with you all day. Do not allow Kate to scare him off!"

That Katherine has the capacity of scaring people and deflating their ego. I'd hire her as Ana's bodyguard if she wasn't my sister in law.

She nods like an obedient wife that she actually never is.

"I love you," I say, kissing her on the lips.

I will probably never tire of saying that.

"I love you too," she replies. "Take care of my son, Grey."

"Our son, Grey," I correct her.

She kisses Teddy and I on the lips, then turns to leave.

"Looks like it's only me today, son." I sigh. "What do you want to do?"

He suddenly let's out an audible flatus, making me able to both hear and smell him passing gas.

"So that's what you want to do huh?"

He replies by giving me a cold stare.

I cover my nose to avoid inhaling what Teddy has just digested.

This is something he definitely got from his mother.

* * *

**A**n hour later, I have finally finished getting Ted bathed and clothed.

"So what do you want to do today boy?"

I raise him so he's now levelled with my eyes.

I made him wear a shirt that has "Daddy's Jr" infront of it. It's the first step of manning him up.

"You know what were going to do today?"

His expression is still blank, which somehow reminds me of myself.

"Well, I don't. But I promise you, this will be the best day you've ever had so far. Better than rolling over the floors of the Guggenheim."

He looks at me, eyebrows furrowed, which seems to say: "You can't top that Daddy!"

"First things first, I am going to teach you the art of keen observation even at a considerable distance."

He babbles something long enough to be a sentence. I hope he doesn't mean: "You're going to stalk mommy aren't you?"

The hell, that is exactly what I'm going to do!

We proceed to my study, which I hope Teddy will invade soon.

"This is Daddy's mac."

He looks up to me and starts tapping away the keyboard. Thank God I haven't turned it on.

"Good boy. Do well in pre-school and I might get you one. How does that sound?"

He shows me a full smile. I'm sure it means: "Thank you Daddy. I've always wanted a Macbook pro!"

I should've taped this moment in order to avoid any argument from his mother upon the purchase of his pre-school graduation gift.

"Let's get to work, shall we, Teddy boy?"

He cuddles close to me, pressing himself on my stomach.

I flinch, but remind myself that this is my own son and we both share the some blood in our veins.

"First order of business, Ted, I hope you're mentally taking this down."

I place my hand on his back and rub it. I feel the tininess of this boy whose back is almost just as wide as my hand.

"Know your assets Ted, especially those you value most. In my case, it's you and your mother."

He glances up to me and returns to place his cheek on my stomach.

I take my phone and call Sawyer.

"Sawyer, where is Mrs. Grey now?"

"_She's still at Portage Bay Cafe down Roosevelt Avenue with Kate Sir."_

"What did she have for breakfast?"

"_She ordered a ham & cheese scramble with wheat toast on the side and fresh orange juice, sir."_

"Good. Was she able to finish it?"

"_I don't think so sir."_

"I'll have to call her. Please update Welch regarding your status at all times."

"_Yes sir."_

I end the call and dial a familiar number.

"Babe."

"_Christian Grey's bitch speaking."_

"How was breakfast?"

"_Good."_

"Were you able to finish your food?"

"_I will just be doing that."_

"You are not to leave that place until you have eaten everything in your plate."

"_Or?"_

"Or I will pay you a visit and force feed you."

"_How sweet of you." _

"I know. Stop rolling your eyes."

"_Your omnipresence is disturbing."_

"I just know you all too well."

"_Fine. Take care of my son. I love you."_

"I am. Love you too."

I deposit my phone with a smile on my face.

"That was your mommy, Ted. She's actually eating." I continue to rub his back. "I hope you learn to talk soon. It would make daddy sound less crazy."

He stares and giggles at me, hoping he understood me.

"You're a pretty smart boy, aren't you Theodore?"

He continues to giggle and playfully stirs on my lap.

I turn my macbook on, and upon seeing that this particular object is glowing, Teddy's gray eyes widen.

He points to the screen, then back at me. He attempts touch the keyboard, but I gently grab his hands away.

"Our deal is after pre-school, baby boy."

I click on the pictures window, and hit to view slideshow.

Suddenly, pictures appear before our very eyes. Teddy looks really pleased.

Ted points to the screen, no doubt recognizing his own parents.

"That's mommy and myself when we were just boyfriend and girlfriend." "One day you will have a girlfriend, do you like that?"

He doesn't seem to understand as his facial expression doesn't change.

"She'd have a manila file on my cabinet & she would pretty and smart, just like..." I point to Ana's picture on the screen. "just like Mommy."

He gives me a full on Theodore Grey smile that says "Mama's boy".

"That is Uncle Elliot and Aunt Mia." I point.

He lets out an 'Oooo' sound.

"Uncle Elliot is the nice and really ugly uncle of yours. Nice, but ugly nonetheless." I tease, knowing Elliot would say the same about me.

"Aunt Mia is the one who lets you wear clown costumes." I know a turkey is not a clown, but it belongs to the same silly category.

The picture of Ana, Ray and Carla appear.

"That's your mommy, your grandfather Ray, and your grandmother Carla. They'll be here on Christmas just for you."

His picture in a Christian Grey-like outfit comes into view.

"Who's that baby boy? Do you know him?"

He moves playfully in my lap, squealing with happiness after seeing himself.

"That's you!" I point to his chest.

He laughs and continues his happy dance.

A little while later, the slideshow is finished, leaving us both with nothing to do.

An idea suddenly pops into mind. This is the perfect start to the 'so far the best of Teddy's 6 months of life' day.

* * *

**T**ed and I head to our bedroom, where somehow it still smells like early morning fucking, which is one of the most pleasant there is.

I place Ted on the floor of my closet while I pick out a variety of ties for him to wear.

I pick my favourite Gray tie, the one that Ana loves so much. I knot the tie around his neck and ruffle his hair. Perfect.

Next I take my camera out, the one that Ana gave me. Ted has always enjoyed himself everytime he sees a camera.

I take numerous photos of Ted: smiling, giggling, rolling, attempting to crawl, crying after he bumped his head, and taking pictures of both us in ties.

I place the ties and the camera back into its original places and groom Ted's hair.

"What do you want to do next?"

He rolls over and laughs.

"You want to play?"

His eyes light up after hearing the word, "play" – just like his parents.

It takes me a little over 30 minutes to coordinate with Welch regarding the safety measures and privacy of playgrounds and parks around Seattle. This is what I like most about the people working for me – efficiency.

Now that our itinerary is set and lunch is over, our last task is to call mommy.

"_Christian Grey's lovemachine, how may I help you?"_

"Lovemachine? That's new." I can't help but giggle at my wife's conversational antics.

"It's true anyway."

"Of'course it is."

"_So, what's up daddy?"_

"I'm taking Ted to Greenlake park."

"_And you're asking permission from the mother hen?"_

"I am not asking permission. I do not ask permission. I am simply giving you the heads-up."

"_And you've planned this when?"_

"Just so you know, the safety of my child, our child, is a top priority. Though the usual time I have planned for this may not be similar to all our previous escapades, I assure you, Theodore is in safe and capable hands. Greenlake Park is one of the most environmental friendly in the state, not to mention they have a positive record in safety & maintenance. I personally called City customer service. I read the statistic."

"_I know, Christian. These things are very important to any parent, especially if you're a 29 year old megalomaniac CEO who happens to be spending the day with his only child. I saw the reports on this. I read the statistic."_

God I can't wait for her to get home. Her smart ass remarks are an unusual turn on. "Okay Mrs. Grey, seems like its fine with you."

"_Anything for my two boys."_

"Laters, baby. I love you."

"_Love you too!"_

* * *

**W**e have arrived at Greenland Park and are now settling ourselves in a mat on the grass. Taylor and Ryan are both assuming their duties, moving around and about.

I am lying on the mat with Teddy snuggled on my chest. This is the first time I've ever done this before. I must admit, it's pretty relaxing.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it Ted?"

His grey eyes meet mine and his face breaks out into a smile, which made me feel like he agrees.

He moves forward and is now levelled with my face, we both stare at each other, I feel like he is studying my face.

"You're most likely going to have this face when you grow up. How does that sound?"

He smiles and his eyes widen.

"You seem pleased."

I feel him pressing his lips across my face.

"You're a sweet, sweet boy."

All of the sudden he breaks out into tears.

Shit. What's wrong now? Is it even possible to be this small is so mercurial? He must've taken it from his mother and her erratic pregnancy hormones. God knows I am not _that_ moody.

I turn sit up and continue cooing my crying baby. To my side, I finally see the culprit of his wails, a Frisbee disc.

I stand up, baby in my arms and look around for the assholes that did this.

Who do I have to kill for this inadequacy? My baby just got hurt! Bullshit! I'm not in the mood for stupid fuckers.

A group of adolescents approach us; they must be the idiots who undermine other people's safety. God, I hate kids. The only exception is mine, and he is bawling as we speak.

I feel the blood in my face and my jaw clench. My knuckles would love a little action today.

"Look man, sorry for that," one of the boys say.

"You hit my son in the head."

"It was actually more on the side," the other explains.

I can sense Taylor & Ryan's presence behind me.

"What if I hit you in the head right now?"

"Yo man, we said we're sorry, ayt? We didn't mean to hurt your kid. Shit just 'appen," another kid adds. "We just want our disc back."

I pick up the disc with my free hand, and very slowly crush it for these idiotic fuckers to see.

"Hey, that's our disc!" One kid exclaims.

"Not anymore." I give the crushed disk to Taylor, who easily dismantles it. "Go, before I forget the fact that you're children and have you beaten up by these guys."

Without even hesitating, then run away from where we're standing.

Way to ruin a relaxing afternoon.

I place the now soothed Teddy into his origami stroller and decide that we take a walk.

* * *

**A**fter a few minutes of walking, I take Teddy out of his stoller, sit by a bench and give him his bottle of milk.

"Here's our rule Ted: Before you earn a black belt, I want you to tell me if other kids are giving you a hard time. Am I clear?"

He seems so thirsty as his only attention now on his milk.

I'am not spoiling my son by making him run to me. I just want to assure his mother and I that he is safe at all times. I am not like other parents who allow their kids to be bullies or to shy away from them. I do what I must.

"Excuse me?"

I look up to see the face behind the voice, it was a woman with really short hair, round earrings, red lipstick with also a baby in tow.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Is this seat taken?" She points to a vacant space in the opposite side of the bench.

"No, not at all."

"Mind if I sit?"

"Not my bench, so no." I reply.

She takes a seat beside me, and somehow this feels really awkward.

"I'm Emily by the way," she says. She looks at me, waiting for me to give mine.

I don't care by the way. I don't really trust people to easily woman, but I wouldn't want to be rude either.

"Elliot," I lie.

She crosses her legs, revealing how long her long extremities are, and places her baby on her lap. The fact that I'm even looking is very disturbing.

"You're kid?" She asks. "He's cute."

Chatty. I hate chatty.

"Yes, thank you." I don't really like people who stare at Teddy too much.

"How old is he?"

"He's young."

"Wow, you don't give much away, don't you, Elliot?"

No shit?

Out of the blue, she pulls half of her top up, revealing her very large breast, allowing her baby to suck on it. God damnit, why am I even looking?

"Sorry, I'm still breastfeeding."

I can see that. Shit this is getting uncomfortable. I look around to divert my attention.

"It's okay."

I can feel my manhood throb. This is not happening. I look at Ted to see if he has finished drinking his bottle, but he isn't. He's still grasping away and sucking.

"You seem like a hands-on Dad. Pretty unusual."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Dad's usually shy away from the diapers and the spit up."

They do? I can't tell her that I actually don't know any dad's out there except Carrick, and Taylor maybe.

She runs her tongue over her lips and stares at me like a minx.

Is she flirting with me? God she's annoying.

"Then you musn't have seen that much Dads out there." I scratch my face with my left hand, hoping to make her see the wedding band on my ring finger.

She giggles. Again, she surprises me my using her free hand to fondle the breast her child is sucking on.

"I usually have problems with breastfeeding."

I really don't care about other women's lactiational problems. God I can't wait to come home to Ana.

"You know, this one doesn't have a dad."

Is she opening up? I hate it when people get chummy to easily. I don't want to send her away though. Thank goodness Teddy's almost finished.

"She was unplanned, and my boyfriend didn't want her."

Should I tell this woman to 'fuck off' so I can get some peace and quiet with my son?

"How about you, Elliot? What's your story?"

Does she really think I give in that easily? How stupid of her then.

"None."

"So why are you alone here? Where's the mommy?" She bats her eyelashes at me, but it doesn't usually have any effect.

"The mommy is at the mall."

"Oh."

I can see a disappointed look in her face. Does she think I'm a single father? Oh God no. I look to Ted who is now finished drinking his bottle. Halleluiah!

I place him back in his stoller and strap him in.

"It was nice meeting you Emily," I say politely. "I have to go now."

She extends her hand that just fondled her breast. I quickly shake it. I place my hand behind, and wipe it with to back of my shirt. I am no touching what that woman has touched. I made a solemn vow to only fuck Ana. Well, maybe not that solemn, but a vow nonetheless.

"You too."

I turn my back and start to push Ted's stroller.

I hurriedly leave and make my way to the playground.

* * *

**T**eddy stirs in his stroller upon the sight of the multi-colored outdoor playground.

I kneel down so we're eye to eye.

"You really want to play?"

He shows me his gigawatt smile and extends his hand out.

CEO of multibillion company caught playing with son in playground. God that would be embarrassing! But who am I to reject the 'unsaid' request of this little boy?

"Fine!" This is like submitting my will to this boy.

I pull him up and we head to the playground.

I place him on the baby swing set and slowly try to rock it.

"Don't touch anything, Ted."

A few other mothers in the area are now around us. Some taking pictures and others are just staring. It's a good thing Taylor and Ryan are now shooing them away.

Ted waves his hands up and laughs out loud. Seeing him this happy is worth the embarrassment.

After a few minutes, he turns to me and shows me his grimace, indicating that he isn't enjoying it anymore.

I take him out and look around for other things to do.

* * *

**H**e gapes when he sees a long slide leading to a play pen filled with balls. Oh no Ted, I love you but you can't do this to Daddy! That place is filthy and might be reeking with germs.

I try to take his attention away but he starts whimpering. He can't cry here! Not with all these people!

The crowd starts to point at us. Shit!

I finally concede. "This one is going on your mom's punishment." Disobedience may be embedded in him, thanks to his stubborn mother.

Holding him close to me, we sit on top of the slide. I put him on my lap, with arms safeguarding his tiny frame. By gravity, we slide down, meeting balls, now circled around us.

Ted laughs incessantly signifying that he had fun. He wiggles his way, pushing the balls, making it seem like he's swimming.

At that moment, the people around us seem to be out of sight, it's only me and my baby boy. I hold him close as we sit in the corner of the playpen. I shower his face with kisses and he reciprocates by blowing raspberries in mine. Like his mother, I realize that I can give up everything for him.

He places a kiss on my lips and circles his hands around my neck. I take that as him saying that he had a blast.

"I love you too, son."

A little while later, we make it out alive! We went up and down the slide quite a few times after the first one.

Teddy points to the balloons being sold. "Daddy I want one!" His facial expression says.

I hate balloons. I once read in a book that the mortality rates from choking on balloons is quite high.

"No Ted. This time is not just germs but..." I refuse to tell my child anything about death until he is old enough to understand. "Just no, Ted."

We walk away from the balloons, only to be greeted by a vendor selling ice pops.

He aims his body toward the vendor, again indicating he wants one.

Having only fed him organic food, I strongly oppose to ice pops, especially not knowing how they actually make them.

"No, Ted. Not today."

He exerts much effort in cupping my face, wanting me to look at his pleading eyes.

"No!"

He arches his back, wanting to be out of my hold as he continues to whine.

"Theodore, Daddy already said no."

He starts to cry and puts his head on my chest.

"Theodore, behave." I rub his back and start to coo him once more.

He is now shouting to the world how much his Daddy is making him suffer right now.

God this boy knows my weakness.

I approach the ice pop vendor in defeat.

"Do you have a permit for this?" I ask. I sound like someone from the health department.

"Yes sir."

"Has anyone reported of an adverse effect after eating this... thing?"

"No, sir."

"You're sure?"

"Yes sir."

"Listen, my son wants one," I lean closer to him. "And you have to swear on your life that this will not do anything to his health." He nods nervously. "If it does, I will hold it against you, and it will not be pleasant."

He gulps, fear now visible in his face. "Yy—eee-ssss, sir."

I take an ice pop and hand him twenty dollars. He now seems pleased with himself.

I taste it first before giving it to Ted. He tries to take it away from my hands.

"You will only need to suck this, okay? I don't want any mess."

He puts it in his mouth as his eyes widen.

"You love beating me, don't you?"

He continues sucking his ice pop. I can see that remnants of red liquid are now trickling down my suit.

"God Teddy. The things I would do to give you the best day ever."

He stops licking and gives me a cold kiss in the cheek.

"Totally worth it."

* * *

**A**fter a day our afternoon the park, I decided to take Teddy to Escala and give him a bath. If Ana sees him sticky and filthy, she'll probably get mad, or even laugh at me for being too lenient.

"Welcome to our other home."

He looks around, amazed by the bright lighting of the room.

"You don't have a room here yet. We have a playroom here, but it's just not child friendly." I smile, knowing that he'll never comprehend what I say anyway.

I give him a bath at the master's bathroom.

Damn I forgot to bring his body wash. I take some from my own, squeeze, and lather it across his tiny body.

After a quick bath, I change him into a his onesie. Seems like I also forgot his baby powder and cologne. I use mine again, dabbing it all over him. His smell is now similar to mine.

"You smell like Daddy now!"

I take his hand and allow him to sniff it.

"That's Daddy's smell."

He laughs and rolls over the sheets of our bed.

I lie down and pull him closer to me, we both simultaneously yawn and close our eyes.

"Daddy? Daddy?"

Shit is that my baby talking? I open my eyes and see my wife hovering above me with a now-awake Teddy in her arms.

"You're here Ana.."

"Seems like it."

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be shopping?"

"Christian, it's 7:30 in the evening. I called Taylor upon seeing an empty house."

Oh shit. I've been asleep for almost two hours. I must be drained.

"How long has he been awake?" I rub my eyes.

"A while. I came in and he started to stir. I didn't want him to disturb you so I decided to give him a tour."

"A tour? Even in the..."

"Oh of course not!" She giggles, which is like music to my ears. "You should try smelling him."

"I already did."

"Did you give him a bath?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

I roll my eyes. "He was filthy and sticky."

"And why was he all filthy & sticky then?" She's really not letting this go.

"We saw some Ice Pops. He wanted one," I admit.

She laughs. "Christian Grey submitting to a baby boy. I never thought I'd see the day." She's now grinning from ear to ear, seemingly pleased.

"Well you just did."

I yawn again, feeling really tired.

"Let's get you home, Mr. Grey." She gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

**I**t's now 9 in evening, which means bedtime for our little Grey.

He must've felt really tired from today's excursions because the moment we placed him inside his crib, he immediately fell asleep. Usually, he falls into a deep slumber after a few minutes of Baby Mozart and conversations with his mother and myself.

I stare at my son who is sleeping with his head on the side, allowing me to see the fullness of his lips. I have just noticed that they are a lot like Ana's. Tucked in a thin blanket, I can see a part of his chest rising and falling. I place my hand in his fingers, and he unconsciously grasps it. My boy, my son.

"Did you have fun today Ted? Your old man sure did." I sigh heavily, asking myself how I got lucky to have received this wonderful boy for a son. "I love you Theodore. Very much."

I feel familiar hands circling my abdomen from behind. I gently pull my finger from Ted's, and use my both hands to caress Ana's arms.

"He loves you too." I feel my wife pressing sweet kisses to my back. The sensations gives tingles to my spine.

"We're very lucky Ana. I know I am."

"I am too. I have you. I have Ted. I have everything I need." Her cheeks are now warm against my back. I close my eyes at the tenderness of this moment.

I suddenly remember the list of rules my wife has broken today. Sex is a very good segue after a family moment.

"Ana, I remember you making a few offenses today," I remind her.

"Way to ruin the moment, Christian." She bites my back painfully, and it elicits a very desirable reaction down my groin.

I turn around, with her arms still around mine. I brush my fingers through her beautiful mane.

"You rolled your eyes around me twice and not to mention, Teddy has inherited your erratic pregnancy moodiness and disobedience."

"So all your sons misgivings are placed upon me?" She playfully pouts at me.

"Yes. It's your genes after all."

"My pregnancy hormones are limited to the time I was pregnant only Christian. When will you accept that you're a very mercurial person?"

Am I, really?

"Never." I make way for her lips, brushing with mine and slowly, she parts it, allowing my tongue to explore her delicious mouth."

"I.. love... you... so... much.." She says breathlessly in between kisses.

I squeeze her ass, making her giggle, signifying much I love her too.

I pull her up and she immediately puts her legs around me.

"Bedroom.."

* * *

**T**wo days later, I sit on my chair, admiring the photos on my desk.

One is of my family from Thanksgiving which signifies the son & brother in me. A couple are of Ana and myself, one of our wedding day, and the other is from our honeymoon. It represents my love and the husband that I am. The newest additions are that of Ana and I with our newborn, and Ted sitting on my lap, wearing my tie, and smiling happily. That picture indicates the love I have for my family, and my newest role, a dad.

* * *

**I just tried the whole Christian POV thing.**

**I don't know if I'm ever going to do it again :)**

**I changed the lovemaking part because I do not want my fic to be taken down :)**

**Thank you for reading! Have a good day! :DDD**

**The fact that you have read this already warms my heart. Leaving reviews are just welcomed bonus. THANK YOU. :)**


	10. X: Mommy has a secret

**It's been more than a week since I last updated, I'm sorry guys, but THANK YOU for still keeping tabs on this story. I'm still processing for my Master's degree, so I can only update when I'm not busy. :)**

**Chapter X**

***Christian POV***

It's a rare sunny December morning and here we are, driving our way to SeaTac to fetch Carla who was coming over for Ted's first Christmas. I am quite surprised by all the attention having a baby brings. Perhaps it's because this is the first grandchild both sides of the family ever has.

"Babe, would it be too much to ask if Mia and Kate sleep at home tonight?" Ana asks.

Ugh, Kate again. I feel nauseated by her presence: The whiney & belligerent, Katherine Grey. I don't understand what Elliot actually sees in her. Sure she's pretty, but her behaviour eclipses her physical attributes, at least to me.

"Not at all. They're family," I reply, not taking my eyes off the road. "Well, as long as you wouldn't be sleeping in the same room."

"You've never been to a sleepover, have you?"

"I have. Elliot sometimes spends time at Escala. And I've slept at..." I decide to go against mentioning Elena's name. It would just spoil the mood and produce a grouchy Ana. "The Heathman, with you on my bed."

She chortles. "Baby, that's different... But if it's that important to you, fine, I'd keep your bed warm tonight."

"Good girl," I send a wink her way before my eyes turn back to the road. "Fine, they can sleep in."

"Yay!" She claps her hands. "Best husband ever!" She laughs.

I snicker, if allowing her to have a girl's day out gives me that moniker, I might just have her do it every week. But then, I think of all the wasted opportunity for sex... Hmmm. I decide to like sex better.

Ana's on her phone, no doubt texting her girlfriends that I said yes. I wonder if they'll think that I'm the best brother too... But I don't really care.

"What will you being doing to warrant your activity at home?" I ask, curious as to why she's really giddy.

"Nothing. Just catching up." She replies, her attention on her phone.

It's common knowledge that the word NOTHING actually means SOMETHING OF A BIG DEAL in women language.

I give a quick glance at my wife who's now gaping while reading a text message. She's like a high school student all over again. She's never like this.

"You seem shocked. Care to enlighten your husband?"

She puts away her blackberry in her purse and gives me a full grin.

"It's nothing baby, just a little girl bonding, that's all!" I can see a girly grin plastered on her face. Of 'course I know it means something! I wonder why she wouldn't tell me. My worst fears will be realized if she finds another man. Could she...?

"If this is another man..."

She suddenly breaks out into a fit of laughter.

"Wh-at?"

"Ana, if' there is a new man.."

"I'm... sorry..." She says in between guffaws. Tears are now falling from her eyes, and she is clutching her stomach.

"Okay, so it's not another man then..." I don't know why I really feel so embarrassed for saying that remark.

She stops laughing and is now glancing at me. "You're so cute, baby."

"Cute? Cute is how people define dogs and babies. I don't think I am."

She starts to caress the side of my face. "I think you are the most handsome, hottest, best sex partner, I've ever had."

"I'm the only sex partner you've ever had."

"And the last." She gives me a playful wink, no doubt remembering our early morning excursions in the shower. "You know Christian, if you always want me to grab onto things, I might end und up being toned everywhere."

Shit. The temperature in the car had fallen, I feel something hard, rise.

"Again Ana, we must screen our topics. I will not have our dead bodies found naked." I could only imagine what Theodore would think.

She giggles and sighs thereafter. She stares at the window to see that the sky has gone dark.

"It was just sunny a while ago!"

"Well, Ana. That's Seattle for you."

* * *

**A** little while later, we have made it to SeaTac and off to meet Carla.

"Anastasia!" Carla exclaims, giving Ana a tight hug. "Christian!"

I give her a quick peck on the cheek, and a brief hug.

She then gave Ana a one-over from head to toe. "Dear, you look well. Motherhood really does well for you."

"Well, a hubby and a baby keep me young," Ana replies.

Ever since she had Ted, she had grown more beautiful, if that's even possible. She's too beautiful to even be human. I catch myself staring at my wife again.

"Speaking of that boy, where is he?" Carla asks, looking around for signs of his grandson.

"He's at home, tucked in his crib," Ana replies. Ted was supposed to come with us, but he's not a big fan of safety precautions during car rides.

"Too bad," Carla utters with a frown. "I have a whole wall dedicated to that boy! He's really the spitting image of his father."

Ana rolls her eyes. "Everyone keeps saying that!" She crosses her arms & pouts in jest.

Carla puts her arm around her shoulder and chuckles. "It's alright dear; let's hope the next one takes something after you."

The next one? I can hardly take control of my extremely spirited 7-month old child! Another one will surely drive me mad. God, I may have to double Flynn's salary by then.

Ana gives me a knowing look, waiting for me to react.

"I think it's time to go. We have a baby boy waiting for his grandmother," I say coyly.

I glance at Anastasia who is frowning with poignant eyes, no doubt disappointed.

* * *

**W**e have arrived home finding Teddy waiting at the front porch in Gail's arms.

"Theodore!" Carla rushes to her grandson, her luggage forgotten, taking her from Gail's arms.

"Oh my, such a big boy!" Carla continues to kiss him all over.

Funny, that's what her daughter told me this morning too.

His expression is blank and stoic; he barely even makes a sound.

Carla's eyes light up when she sees her onesie with "Hi Grandma!" written in front of it.

Teddy touches her face and rubs his hand on it.

"That's Grandma Teddy!" Ana takes his hands and motions it to wave. "Hi Grandma! I'm Theodore!"

Teddy giggles and throws himself into his mother's arms. She tickles him and she squirms happily with her touch.

I have always been amazed by the tenderness of these moments. Anastasia, my one true love, the woman that completes me, and the little boy we created because of that love... or an almighty fuck.

"You're really meant to be a mother, Ana." Carla says.

She smiles shyly and gives Teddy a kiss on the cheek. "I try my best."

"You succeed," I add. "Let's go inside, shall we?"

* * *

**A**fter getting Carla settled, we take our places in the living room area, where the newly crawly baby boy is now showing off.

My little boy continues his nonstop rolling over and crawling on the rug Ana and I are sitting on.

The moment he learned how to crawl less than a week ago, he just never stopped. This milestone has been giving me mild heart attacks everytime he almost runs into something. I don't want to think what would happen to me when he starts to walk. I really thank the heavens for baby proofing, had it not been invented, I would probably have built a room made especially for the crawling child, next to a room with padded floors for those who just discovered the joys of walking.

"Theodore, you are only to crawl on this rug, okay?"

He doesn't listen, as always, as this boy crawling is the best indicator of my cardiac status.

He crawls to the corner of the room, as I was about to follow him, my wife pulls me back.

"Let him, Christian."

"He might hit himself onto something, or fall over," I say defensively. Teddy in pain due to something preventable is unacceptable.

She shakes her head in disagreement. "Let him learn."

"I can pay for the best education, Ana." Honestly, he can learn in school, right now, he needs complete and fully functional body parts and some regard for his safety.

"Let him learn to do this on his own, Christian," she says in a serious tone.

I cross my arms, irritated. My boy is now feeling the walls and turns back to us. After noticing our distance, he hurriedly crawls back into his mother and I, with a big grin plastered on his face. He lands himself on my lap and settles himself there. I sigh in relief. Safe in Daddy's arms.

"See, Daddy?" Ana smirks, and strokes Ted's chin.

"Son, please don't grow to be as valiant as your mother... if you want to prolong Daddy's life," I scowl teasingly at him.

He looks up to me and scoots closer so he's directly against my chest.

"He must be tired," Ana says. Her head is now lying on my shoulders and her hand continues to stoke Theodore's face.

"He's my boy, he doesn't get tired." I wink at her, and she smiles seductively, knowing full well what I meant.

"Oh there you are!" A voice from behind exclaims.

We turn around to see Carla, walking her way towards us. I'm sure she's referring to Teddy. We usually disappear in the eyes of his grandparent's when he's around.

"Go to Grandma, Ted." I raise him up to his Carla so she could carry him.

"Goodness little boy, you're really heavy!" Carla exclaims.

He's not heavy. He's healthy; eating the recommended dietary allowance every day, and not missing a single meal.

"Mom, could you please take him to his nursery? His father is getting a heart attack from his non-stop movement." I can see her rolling her eyes at me, as if it's an irrational thing to worry about.

"I'm sure he's just being a parent dear. Any child who'd have your gene is quite restless, Ana," Carla says. See! "Let's go upstairs, shall we, baby boy?"

Teddy looks back at me as meaning to say: "I want to stay here, Daddy!"

I reply with a look of my own, saying: "It might kill me."

Carla makes her exit with Teddy in her arms.

"He's such a bold and fearless boy." Ana sighs, affirming that Teddy did get something from her.

"God, you're both going to kill me."

Ana laughs. "I'm sorry." She kisses my face and we cuddle on the rug.

"What time will Katherine and Mia be here?"

"Soon enough," She replies, placing kisses on my neck. God, I want to take her here, now.

I was about to quip a witty remark about sex when I hear a shrieking voice which could only mean one person.

"Mia." I groan disappointingly.

True enough, Mia skips her way through are living room, not minding the fact that my wife and I, though clothed, have all our body parts pressed together.

She sits comfortably on the couch, a grin evident on her face.

"Ana, did you get my message?" Mia asked.

"Yes, I did. "

"So, what do you think?"

She shoots a quick glance at me. "Later, Mia."

Are they keeping secrets from me? Fuck. Well it isn't another man, but what could it be? Damn it!

She could be pregnant again – no, I would notice. But I didn't notice the first time around!

She could be crushing on a guy – fuck! I have to break his neck.

Or Mia could be pregnant with that Kavanagh kid – bullshit! Another Kavanagh in the family?

My imagination is running away from me and it isn't fucking good. I need to compose myself before I break something.

"I 'm going to be in my study," I say, trying my best to look calm.

As I reach my study, I turn my laptop on, I immediately access the only secret I have kept from Anastasia – my very own connection to CCTV cameras placed around every corner and every room to the house, directed to my laptop.

Well Ana, this seems fair, doesn't it?

My attention is now turned to the screen, it's of the living room where my wife and sister are having a conversation about... Hmmm... Time to amp up the volume.

I can see Katherine enter my home with shopping bags in hand, they all enthusiastically exchange hugs and kisses. I really wonder why girls do that? It's not like they don't see each other all the time. I would NEVER in my life give Elliot a hug whenever I see him. He awkwardly initiated it a few times, and being a good brother that I am, I did reciprocate.

They all settle themselves on the couch, looking all excited.

***ANA POV***

Kate enters the threshold with an exhausted look and shopping bags in hand.

"Crazy traffic! Can you believe it?" She slumps on the couch and sticks her tongue out, as if in too much distress.

"It's the Holiday season. What do you expect?" Mia answers.

Kate sighs and looks around. "Where's your Joey?"

Kate makes fun of the ergocarrier I carry around to stuff Teddy in. She says it makes me look like a mommy kangaroo.

"Upstairs with Carla."

"Carla's here?"

"Yes, for the Ted's first Christmas. Dad is coming over on the 24th."

"Well, grandparents are crazy about grandchildren." I can see a frown form on Kate's face.

"I had to get Teddy upstairs, he's crawling like crazy!"

Mia and Kate let out a litany of 'awwws."

"It's driving Christian crazy! He's too stressed about baby proofing."

"He's always been very protective," Mia says, obviously basing it on experience too.

"That's why I didn't tell him that my mom actually saw me fall down the stairs when I started crawling."

Speak of the devil, I see Christian scrambling his way up the stairs from his study. Perhaps it's an emergency.

"Maybe she could join our little game then!" Mia claps her hands excitedly.

The thought of my mom joining our "game" creeps me out. I can feel my hair rise.

"Oooh! I'm so excited!" Kate's excitement is palpable.

"Remember the only rule: Be truthful!" Mia reminds us.

"Of'course we will be!" Kate emits a cheeky grin. "But you have to promise us that you won't freak out!"

Mia closes her eyes sighs heavily. "I promise!"

"This will be the best post bridal shower ever!" Mia exclaims.

* * *

**A** little while later, Carla comes down the stairs, followed by Christian with Ted in tow.

As they reach the living room, Mia and Kate give Ted a mouthful of kisses around his face. Being the little attention seeker that he is, he giggles and claps his hands.

"Ted in I will be in my study. I'd have to keep a close eye on him," Christian says.

"Okay, call me if he's giving you a coronary." I kiss both Christian & Ted on the lips before they turn away to his study.

I can see Kate & Mia chatting away with Carla.

"What brings you here mom? Did the dad shoo you away?" I ask.

"Oh no dear. He told me he wants to spend time with his son," Mom explains. "They seem close too. Such a delightful thing to watch."

"Speaking of which, have you seen the article they ran on Ted a few days ago?" Mia asks.

Kate raises her hand. "Oh, I have! I have! I showed it to Elliot and burned it."

This is new. They've never written anything about Teddy. "No, we try to avoid reading those things. It's banned from the all the establishments Christian owns." It's a good thing Christian hasn't. He might go berserk. "What was it about?"

"That Teddy was born at the University of Washington Hospital, sometime in May 2011, and not in June as other sources claim. Also Christian was seeing toting him at the park a week ago, and how they look alike, etc.."

"And why did you have to burn it?" I ask Kate.

She and Mia look at each other, both in apprehension.

"Tell me!" I demand. Is it really that bad?

My mom leans in, fear evident in her face.

"Well –" Mia stutters. She looks at me anxiously and I give her a nod, encouraging her to go on. "They put his picture with a price tag on his head. I actually find it offensive."

No, no. Not my baby boy.

"It is!" Kate adds. "Especially the part when they had a survey of how Ted might be worth and about him being your insurance policy."

Ugh. It's not like I'm not used to it. Don't blame me for snagging "Seattle's most eligible" bachelor. If they knew him, surely, he would be on the far opposite of eligible... but I love him very much anyway. I just don't like to expose Ted to these kinds of things though. Christian and I will do what we must to protect him.

"I'm sure they meant for it to be a humour and gossip piece, but as family..." Mia says.

Taylor now rushes from the front door, making his way to Christian's study. Surely, there might be some business emergency going on. I'm just glad he's kept in there worrying about business that about what vapid people think of his family.

"How rude of this people!" Mom says with vehemence. "I'll give them my own letter to give them a piece of my mind!"

"It's okay mom. I'm used to it."

She strokes my head and presses a kiss on my forehead. "I know you are. But Theodore isn't."

Christian comes out of his study with our son in hand and Taylor behind him. I can see a visible anger in his body language, and coldness in his eyes. He stops by the living room and hands Teddy over to me.

"Anastasia, Taylor and I will just be visiting a few people." he says, his tone giving away his mood. Judging by the full-name calling, he is pissed at something, or someone. He passes a quick glance to everybody in the room and turns to leave with his right-hand man.

"Geez, what's up with him?" Kate asks.

"Something business related for sure," I reply. It could only be that. It's the second thing that can irk him that much. The first by a long shot is me and my son.

"So what are you girls up to?" Mom says, changing the topic.

The three of us look at each other, uttering 'uhmms' and 'uhh'.

"Come on girls, you can trust me.." She extends her arms on the couch. "I'm more youthful than my daughter here."

Well that's true... before I met my Christian.

I nod to Kate and Mia, giving them a "It's okay, let's spill the beans look."

"We're having a really late bridal shower," I admit.

My mom claps her hands excitedly. She's had four of those, I wonder why she seems excited about ours.

"It's just the three of us mom, but you can join if you want to!"

"Oh I'd love too!" She seems to be really happy to be involved.

"..And it's not really too "naughty" either." I emphasize the word naughty. "We're on Christian's territory after all."

"It's just like a sleepover thing, like pizza, pajamas, no husbands, no babies..." Kate adds. I pout playfully. "Except for our little Theodore!" She gives Ted kisses all over, which makes him giggle. At 7 months, our little boy has already exhibited his interest in women. Thanks to Daddy!

"Okay then, let's take advantage of the time that my son-in-law isn't here." She stands up and directs us to do the same. "Let's get your bridal showers started!"

"Remember mom, you cannot tell Christian!"

She nods.

Christian may think that this is an impromptu thing, but truth is, we had this planned for a long time now. The overly-benevolent sex crazed wife this morning was just an act - I mean, the benevolent part that is.

* * *

**A**ll of us are now dressed in customized shirts and pink pajamas. Min top says, "Mrs. C. Grey", Kate's "Mrs. E. Grey", Mia's "MISS Grey", all in gittery silvery letters. My mom is also in a white pajama and a plain white top. We also got Ted dressed for the occasion wearing a "My Daddy owns your a**" onesie.

We're now settled and seated in the guest room floor, eating pizza and soda, while my son is currently chowing down mashed baby food and candy treats suitable for his age, but a big NO-NO for his dad.

We all chat elatedly amidst the loud music. We've never had a bridal shower before, thanks to my husband, his paranoia and his conservative views regarding all things I am involved in. This is the first thing 'close' that we have planned.

I can hear a loud knock, or more of an insistent banging on the door.

"Anastasia!" The door banger yells. Well well well, Christian has finally arrived. It looks like he has a knack for banging things, other than me.

I put my finger in front of my lips, instructing them to tone down the music and the chatting. I slowly make my way to the door and face my husband.

I can see him scowling, his eyebrows furrowed and his stance, formal.

"Baby.." I say sweetly, hoping it has an effect on him.

"Yes, baby. Our baby. I came in the door to find out that no one had dinner. Care to explain why?" He asks coldly.

I make sure that I have shut the door, so that he doesn't see his baby too engrossed with candy.

I do my plan A of distracting Christian by subtlety showing him my "Mrs. C. Grey" glittered top. I press my chest towards his, immediately feeling the jolt he gives me.

"Nice shirt..." He's always pleased when I acknowledge that I'm his. "..but you're not off the hook."

Of'course I'm not. I seductively put my hands on his chest, caressing it. "The girls and I had pizza, baby..." I look up to him through my lashes, trying my best to look cute. "You don't need to worry."

"And Theodore?"

"He's well," I purr.

He raises an eyebrow, seemingly on to me.

"Has he eaten?"

I bite my lip, knowing the effect it has on him.

"I know you're intentionally doing that." He traces my lip with his fingers. "And it demands some spanking," he whispers.

I am aroused by his words, knowing full well what happens after some Fifty spanking. However, I shall not distract myself from the issue at hand.. or maybe ask him about something else.

"So, where did you go?" I ask, fixing the collar of his shirt.

"Some business I had to attend to," he replies.

"On a weekend?"

He scratches his head, and looks at me sternly. "Yes." He puts his arms around me. "Nothing for you to worry about." He plants a kiss on my nose, making me giggle. "So, are you telling me what you're up to now, wife?"

I shake my head with a smile.

He leans down and places a tender kiss on my lips.

This is what I love about the new Christian! He wholly trusts me. I'm glad he tries his best to not evade my privacy. If he did, he would've probably gone crazy right now. But he didn't, and it makes me proud.

"Can I have my son now, Mrs. Grey?"

I hesitate, his decreased control freakery towards me may have been inversely proportional to Ted. I feel for my son.

"I'll get him." Before he could even reply, I went inside and locked the door.

Goodness gracious, Mia and Kate are both laughing on the floor at what my mom is saying. I hope isn't something about me.

I take sugar coated Teddy urgently out of his grandma's hold. Before I open the doors once more, I hold him infront of me. "Do not incriminate your own mother, Theodore! You cried for candy, remember that?"

He giggles in response, which I take as a yes. I open the door and see an anticipating husband in front of me.

"Here you go, a happy and healthy Theodore!" I kiss my son before handing him over to his dad. "And look at his onesie!" I know that if he had the chance, he'd probably have it printed on Ted's shirts and sweaters and make him wear it till he's 21.

Like the sweet boy he is, he kisses and bites his father's cheek.

Christian feels the side of his face that his son kissed. "Sticky."

Ted gives him his full megawatt smile, revealing traces of pink candy stain on his teeth.

Christian's smile turns into a frown and he suddenly gives me his death inducing glare.

As if it wasn't enough, Teddy grabs his head to show him his colourful tongue. He giggles and gives a lick on his father's cheek again.

"What did he have for dinner?" Christian asks, his voice, impassive.

"He hasn't had dinner yet." I say defensively. "I was just giving him dessert for being a good and obedient baby boy." I cross my arms and return a stare of my own.

"Anastasia, while it is true that he is the smartest and closest thing to being perfect, he is far from being obedient."

I can see that. Teddy's tongue is still out, fascinated by the colors. I can't believe he just rattled me to his father. I better do my own researches as to what happens in their bonding sessions. I hope he doesn't do hypnosis on his own son.

"I'll go clean him up and give him dinner," Christian says.

What? No "Anastasia, how could you let this happen to our son?" or talk of cavities like he did a few days ago? This is new.

"You enjoy your little bonding time," he gives me a quick kiss on the lips. "Shall I wait up for you?"

"No, you can go ahead." Wow, I am loving Daddy Christian!

Theodore, who had just shown than he has evil seeds of his father's self planted in him holds his tongue out at me. When he starts to understand, I must talk to him that sons always take their mother's sides. Perhaps I'll show him when he gets a sister! If my husband wants one that is. Though he doesn't seem to warm up to the idea.

"Wave bye-bye to mama, baby boy!" Christian holds out Ted's hands and directs him to do a flying kiss.

I pretend to catch the kiss in the air and place it on my lips. "Will you boys be fine without me?"

Christian leans into me and whispers, "It's a good thing I always carry a few photos of you." He gives a fast lick on the side of my face and turns to leave.

Yes! I am now assured of a Christian free shower! A shower he doesn't and will never know. I know we have a few security cameras around, but I have secretly asked Gail to turn it off discreetly so she and Taylor could have a quiet night.

I go back to the room, ready to get our party started.

"Ladies, let's get our bridal shower started..."


	11. XI: Daddylemma

**Chapter XI**

**This took a little while as I have been backpacking my way in Europe for 25 days. I was able to go to London for the Olympics and was lucky enough to get a ticket in almost all the swimming events (I missed the 1****st**** day). Also, I found myself chasing after Nathan Adrian wherever he went. I just had to put it out there. Hahaha!**

**Thank you for all those who reviewed, added this as favourite, and subscribed. THANK YOU!**

* * *

***CHRISTIAN POV***

_Ana, Carla, Mia and Kate are sitting in a circle, all sharing giggles._

"_I want another baby," Ana says, interrupting the moment of merriment, leaving everyone quiet._

"_Ana, dear..." Carla brushes Ana's arm._

"_I want to give Christian another baby..."_

_I want to give Christian another baby..._

_Give Christian another baby.._

_Christian another baby.._

_Another baby.._

_Baby..._

WHAT THE FUCK!

I am roused by the sound coming from Ted's baby monitor. This is probably the most welcomed timing for his cries.

I rub my eyes, hoping that I am really awake. I stare at my now turned off laptop. After more than four gruelling hours of 'juicy gossip' and disturbing sex confessions, I realized that eavesdropping on women is not the best hobby in the world. Especially when your wife rants for half an hour on how she wants another baby. Shit. Another baby? I barely even know if I am good enough for my already living son. Speaking of my son, I better go 'answer to his every whim', as Ana would put it.

* * *

**I** am sitting on the glider, with a very much awake Teddy in my arms.

"Ted, one day you will ask me why women are such complicated creatures." He looks up at me with his arms trying to reach my face. "I am admitting to you now that I do not know." I shake my head knowing my son understands gestures. "Hell Theodore, nobody knows." He giggles. "When they say something, they usually mean the opposite, and they assume that you understand what they're trying to get across." I can see him furrowing his eyebrows. I never knew how good I'd be at lecturing my son on women. Perhaps I could write a manual for him one day. "Mommy is different. No one is like mommy." His face is giving me a "You got that right old man" look. Lord, my baby boy is a genius.

"Christian?" A voice asks.

I see my wife standing by the door, my name written all over her shirt. "I just wanted to check on Ted."

I position Teddy facing Ana. "There's our mama, Ted." He chuckles and opens his arms to his mother.

"I'm only Theodore's mama."

"My baby mama."

For this baby in my arms and no one else. Should I tell her that?

She giggles and it's like music to my ears. She makes her way towards us, graciously gliding in small steps. She's like an angel, my angel. My love, my wife, the mother of my children. Did I just think of children?! Shit! I meant child. I never hated "being a stalker" much like I do now.

"Come to mommy," she says in a whispery voice. I hand Ted over to her, and she awaits him with open arms.

She kisses his forehead and his nose, eliciting a fit of giggle from him. "You always like to be kissed, don't you?"

"Just like Daddy." I close in on our distance, and envelope my family in a hug.

"Ted is the fulfilment of our marriage," she says. "I guess that's what all babies are supposed to be."

Babies. Babies? Plural? Last time I checked, we only had a baby.

"Yeah," was all that I could mutter.

"He's getting so big." Ana caresses Ted's face with her cheeks.

"He is," I add. I know where this discussion is leading to. I must divert the topic. It's late and I'm not in the mood to argue. "You have to get back to the girls."

She giggles. "I just wanted to check on my baby boy." She kisses him on the cheek.

"I'll get him to bed, you go entertain your guests."

She gives me a very cheeky smile. "I like that smile." She always does that when she gives me a wakeup call.

"What have you been doing with the girls, anyway?" I pretend to be curious.

"Stuff." She grins wickedly, which is what she does after the said wakeup call.

"As long as you're not doing studs, I'm happy."

"Well, you're a stud too, Mr. Grey." She bites her lip, on purpose I know.

I can feel blood rush and my favourite muscle harden. I really want to take her, God damnit!

She kisses Teddy's cheek once more and hands him over to me.

"Who knew that you'd be such a hands-on Daddy?" She leans over and kisses me in the lips. "Our children are lucky." I can see her blush as the words come out of her mouth. "I mean, child. Teddy," she corrects herself.

"Of'course." We both know that this is discussion for another day. Something I'll have to avoid for the next ten years.

She looks down and shyly gives a smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, baby." I lean down and give her a kiss again.

She gives me a wink before turning away to leave.

"Looks like it's the two of us again." I look at Teddy who yawns and rests his head on my shoulder. I rub his back and try to coo a soothing lullaby.

"Listen Ted, do you want another brother or sister?"

He babbles which I would like to think means a NO.

"Mommy wants another baby Ted. What will Daddy do?"

Without lifting his head off my shoulder, his places his hand on my mouth, attempting to cover it. Clamping my teeth under my lips, I pretend to bit hand, making him giggle and squirm.

"It's fun when it's just you, you know?"

He looks up to me and places both of his hands on my face.

"I love you, son."

He smiles and gives me a peck on the lips.

"Maybe, you should sleep beside Daddy tonight, how does that sound?"

He kisses me once more. "I'll take that as a Yes."

* * *

_I open my eyes and sit up. I am in the meadow on a warm, sunny day._

"_Daddy!" I hear someone scream._

_A little boy, comes out from the tall grass and stands before me._

"_I've been looking all over for you!"_

_Teddy? But this boy seems to be a little over three years old. His got my features, surely, he could only be my son._

"_Theodore?"_

_He crosses his arms and stomps his feet._

"_Youf been hidin' again!"_

"_I was just taking a nap." I open my arms and the boy immediately launches himself onto me._

"_Mommy's been looking for you!" He pouts._

"_Oh? Where is mommy then?"_

"_With the babies, silly!"_

"_Babies? What babies?" My curiosity is piqued. Does Teddy have siblings? Oh, fuck! How many?_

_Teddy counts and raises up seven fingers. "This many babies!"_

_WHAT THE FUCK? SEVEN BABIES?! How did that happen?! Well, I know how but they're supposed to produce only one baby! _

_I feel a lump forming in my throat._

"_Are they your siblings?"_

_My hands are shaking and I could feel sweat trickle from my forehead._

"_What's that?" the boy asks, not knowing what the word "siblings" mean._

"_Your brothers or sisters."_

"_Oh!" His face immediately lights up. "Yes! I'm a big brother with eight sillings!"_

"_E—eeeee-iiigggght?"_

"_Yes! Four baby Teds and four baby girls!"_

_He counts with his fingers again, making sure he got the number right. "I don't know how to count yet. Is this eight?" He holds out seven fingers_

_My heart stars beating really fast. I cannot even muster the strength to correct him._

_EIGHT. EIGHT BABIES! EIGHT SPAWNS!_

_Oh Lord! What have I done?_

_What the fuck have I done?_

"_Daddy, you look white!"_

_I try to say something but there are no words that come out from my mouth. I cannot comprehend this situation. How did I father that many children?! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_

"_No!"_

"_Daddy?"_

"_No! No! No!"_

"_Daddy?" He looks up at to me with fear etched on his face._

"_No!__"_

"No!"

I wake up, sweat stained, my alarm clock is buzzing like hell. Leaning over to turn it off, I glance at my son's sleeping form beside me.

His body is facing down while his head is on its side. I trace his chubby cheek and his full lips. I put my finger on his little chubby hand and he unconsciously grasps it.

My baby son. The best thing that ever happened to his mother and I.

I remember how 'hesitant' I was when she told me she was pregnant. Hell! A fucked up father and a barely out of college mother do not make model parents. It took me a while to accept this being growing inside my wife. I never felt a connection to my own son until I almost lost his mother and him in the process. I was scared shitless! That moment paled in comparison to me being fucking scared about being a father.

In the long run, when I started to accept that I was going to be a dad, my life took a 180 degree turn. I have never felt so attached to a little child before. Ana said it's common because the same blood flows in our veins. This boy is mine, this boy is a part of me, and it shows, physically.

Any baby that Anastasia and I would have will also be mine.

If the love of my life wants a baby, should I give it to her?

I'm still fifty shades of fucked up! I can't dwell on the thought of it right now. I'm content with my little boy.

"You've been having a lot of Daddy moments lately," a voice says.

I turn around and see my wife, making her way to the bed.

"Did you get any sleep?" I ask.

"No. We're about to have breakfast. I just wanted to check on my two boys."

And hopefully your only two boys...

She positions herself beside my body that's still leaning over my son.

"He looks so peaceful." She starts to kiss my arms, from my shoulders down my elbows. I can feel the sensation of her kisses, making me want to feel it elsewhere.

"You're so sweet, Ana."

She starts stroking Ted's chubby leg. "He's a sleeping angel." She leans over and kisses his nose. "He's perfect. My baby."

"Our baby." I give her a peck on the lips. Our only baby for a long time to come. If only I can telepathically send her that message.

"He's getting big," she says. "He won't be a baby for long." Lately, she has been dropping subtle hints about the physiologic process of a growing baby. I know she's trying to tell me that Ted won't be little soon, and we need someone new to fill that role. I must change topic!

"And you're getting small. Go, eat."

She smiles and nods. Hopefully she gets that I don't want to talk about it.

"Laters." she whispers. "After Teddy wakes up, why don't you leave her to Gail? Have breakfast and..."

My ears suddenly widen, I know what "leaving Teddy to Gail" on a non-working day means.

"I'll lock you up and fuck you all day?" I say. I genuinely feel what kids would feel at the sight of a candy store. But then my Ana is the sweetest one of all. The thought of tasting her makes my mouth water. I run my tongue along my lip, making her know what I plan to do with her.

"I was having other plans..."

"Oh?" I pretend not to look disappointed, but I know its quite palpable in my voice.

"I was hoping that we'd get back to Escala. I miss the playroom already." She bites her lip and bats her lashes.

I can feel my little junior spring forth. Ana inviting me to the playroom is very arousing. I just can't imagine all the things I can do to her, in her, on her.

"Consider it an early Christmas gift baby." She blows me kiss.

"That won't be the only thing you'd be blowing later."

"I can't wait." She turns around and intentionally wiggles her ass while taking her leave.

She seems to be in a pretty good mood. My sexy, naughty wife. What could a man ask for?

I close my eyes and imagine the sight of my naked wife sprawled across the bed, on the table, on all fours, being handcuffed... Oh I can't wait! I feel my pajama bottoms getting tighter and the room's temperature increase.

An unwelcomed thought suddenly pops into mind. Shit! Why did I not think of that? Fuck!

I grab my phone and immediately make a phone call.

"Hello, Dr. Greene..."


	12. XII: Say you love me

**THANK YOU DEAR READERS FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME!**

**As promised, I will be giving you three new chapters before Sunday!**

**Here's the first one...**

* * *

**CHAPTER XII**

**Ana POV:**

In a cold winter day, nothing is probably more appealing than hardcore Christan Grey sex.

Today, I invited him to revisit our pre- Ted past by reigniting our playroom activities. To be honest, there are so many things I want to do with so many positions and surfaces to cover. Knowing my husband, I'm sure we could accommodate both our needs added with some creative sexual flair that only Fifty can do. I smile at the thought.

"You're blushing," he says, not taking his eyes of the road.

"How did you know?"

"Peripheral vision."

I stare at the gorgeous man seated beside me. His gray eyes concentrating, jaw -tense, lips -inviting, with a natural masculine flair that makes you always want to take a second look. I slowly inhale his scent, making sure my olfactory nerves savor the smell of him.

This beautiful man, this perfect creature... Is mine.

Had anyone asked me a year and a half ago if I saw myself tied to Christian Grey, figuratively and literally, I'd probably scoff at the unnerving statement.

"And now staring." He sighs. "It's distracting, baby. Please. I'm driving."

I roll my eyes and look away, not wanting to distract him and make headlines for our secret horny ways discovered because of a highway tryst.

I find myself gazing at the lush scenery of a winter in Seattle. I've always found the sight of a thick blanket of snow to be enchanting.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He disrupts my musings yet again. I smile and give a nod.

"As long as the snow isn't too heavy," I reply.

"I've always loved the cold," he adds. "Does wonders for sex."

He looks at me at playfully raises his eyebrows. "Winter pregnancy. Remember?"

I blush fifty shades of red. I have no doubt in my mind that he is recalling how we were at it a year ago. I never thought that I would keep on asking for sex like Christian on a very good day.

* * *

_We both lay sweat stained on our bed, catching our breaths after making love the entire night till dusk._

"_What I have I turned you into?" His head is placed beside my breast with his left arm stroking the bulge of my stomach. "Jeez Ana, you're worse than me!"_

_I giggle at his accusation. "It's the hormones, baby."_

_He nuzzles against my breast. "Baby, you are the whore in whoremones."_

"_Christian!" I admonish him. Honestly, he's so foulmouthed. I pinch his cheek, making him pout._

"_Is that a way to treat your baby daddy?" He moves his head to the direction of my stomach and starts to blow raspberries, making me feel tickled._

"_Stop!" I say in between giggles._

_Christian halts his ticklish ministrations and__ kisses my pregnant belly from my xiphoid process down to my symphysis pubis. After that, he puts his hand on my stomach, feeling the little life growing inside._

"_Blips's a bit big to be 4 months, don't you think?" He asks, now with a serious face._

_He strokes my belly as I place my hands over his._

"_I don't know Christian. It wasn't like this with my previous pregnancy," I retort._

_He gives a hearty laugh and continues to concentrate feeling our little blip._

"_Do you think..." He sighs. "There are Blips in there?"_

_Oh God I hope not. I'm already expecting a large baby! I can't imagine two of those! I look at his face, seeing his apprehension._

"_I don't think so. I don't feel two babies," I say in a reassuring tone._

"_Oh..." He says. I could sense relief in his voice._

_He hovers over me and gives me a gentle peck on the lips._

"_Just so you know Ana, even if they're twins, I'd still be happy." I see him break into a shy, boyish smile._

_I could feel my heart swell from the inside. Fifty just too darn sweet._

"_That's still ours. Ours to love. Ours because we love."_

_I can sense the sincerity in his voice, and all I could do is give him a genuine smile._

"_I love you baby," he says with his eyes fixed on mine._

"_I love you too, Christian."_

_He kisses my lips, my nose and both my eyebrows. "Sleep, baby."_

_I shut my eyes and fall asleep in a heartbeat._

* * *

_I wake up a few hours later, feeling my husband's strong arms envelope me, his heartbeat through my back and his big bulge hitting my backside. Instantly, I feel hot and bothered. Damn, hormones!_

_I turn to my side, now facing the beautiful sleeping features of my husband._

"_Christian," I whisper but solicits no response. I rub our noses together as I give him a quick peck on the lips. "Babe..." I say again. I press my now growing breasts into his chest, making him feel my need at 4:30 in the morning. "Christian, I need you."_

_Just like that, he groans, signifying that he is awake._

"_Christian." I start to caress his chest before planting kisses all over._

"_Ana, go to sleep..." He pulls me closer to him, something he would have not done months ago._

"_I need you, Christian."_

"_You need sleep more," he says without opening his eyes._

"_I need you most."_

"_Seriously, woman? Wasn't six enough?"_

"_Nothing's ever enough with you." I give a few licks before I swirl my tongue over his nipple._

"_Ah!" Christian moans._

_I kiss his chest and slowly make my way on his lips._

"_You're very needy, wife."_

"_That's because I'm carrying your child you needy, needy man."_

_We share a fit of laughter as we stare at each others eyes for the longest time, both lost in true love._

"_Say you love me..." he whispers._

"_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love -"_

_He devours my mouth hungrily, responding fervently to my need._

_I guess there's no leaving the bedroom today..._

* * *

"Those nine months wore me out and kept me wanting more," he says, snapping me out of my revelry.

"You always want more, honey."

"With you baby, always." He gives me a wink and turns his attention back to the road.

It amazes me how much this man loves me, and I, him.

"If you don't mind, I would like to take you somewhere before Escala."

What is he cooking up now? I wonder.

"Of'course, Christian."

* * *

We stop at a familiar spot for everyone in Seattle – Kerry Park, overlooking the city. It's empty today, given the weather condition.

"We're here," he says.

He stops the car, turns it off and faces me. "I would love for us to go out but it's too cold. You might get sick."

Oh my Fifty, no one comes close to him when it comes to being thoughtful...

"You planned this?"

"Not really. I just wanted us to talk for a while. Lord knows we can't talk at our love shack."

Our love shack? I wonder where he heard that from.

"What are we here to talk about? I hope it's not a dirty talk prelude. I'm not prepared."

"Oh? I don't believe you. My inbox says otherwise." He snickers.

"Behave, Mr. Grey!"

Christian leans over and gives me a kiss on the lips. "You always manage to weaken my resolve."

"Are we going to talk or just make out? I have no problems if we do."

Christian lets out a laugh. "Greedy & needy."

I give him my trademark pout that only makes him laugh more.

"We have to talk, love."

"About what?" I ask. "Me? You? Ted?"

"Not about you and Ted. You're both perfect." I can see love radiate from his eyes when he starts talking about Ted & I. However, he should know how imperfect we are but we love him perfectly.

"It's about me," he says.

I'am always taken by surprise everytime Christian decides to talk about himself. What do I not know about Christian? I think know and love all his Fifty Shades.

"I called Dr. Greene today," he admits.

What does he mean? We drove all this way just so he could tell me that he called my doctor?

I give him a confused look, not knowing where he's going with this.

"I called Dr. Greene and I asked her if you had your shot."

No, he drove all the way here to tell me that he knows my schedule. That's not new. He's the walking Anastasia Grey lexicon.

"And?" I urge him to continue.

"I just wanted to be sure. I just don't know if..."

"If...?"

"Look, I -" Christian blurts. He seems to be at a loss for words, something that rarely happens.

"You know what I mean, Ana."

"No I don't Christian." I look at him quizzically, totally confused.

"Okay..." He sighs. "I don't want to break your heart."

Break my heart? What could he possibly do to break my heart? Knowing my husband though, this must be another moment of exaggeration. "Baby, you know you could never do that. I love you and trust you." I caress his face, hoping the warmth of my hands will reassure him.

"I don't want another baby yet." There. That's his big reveal. He closes his eyes, fearing my reaction.

"Oh..." I honestly don't know what to say. While I admit that I do want a baby, I'm sane enough to know about birth spacing. I barely even recovered my pre- Teddy weight. But, it's nice to know though that my husband and I are honest and open to each other.

"Are you mad, baby?" He asks, scanning my eyes for rage.

I chuckle at Christian's cute display of honesty. "I'm not."

"Really?"

"Do you really think that I'm that obsessed about having a baby immediately after giving birth to a gigantic neonate?"

"But you seem to... I mean, You've been dropping all this hints." He's obviously on the defense.

"Like what?"

"Like you know, always saying that it would be nice for Ted to have a sibling. And leaving those baby magazines in my office. Don't think I didn't notice."

I laugh at his accusation. He's too suspicious. Must be the effect of stalking people all the time.

"Grey Publishing will be starting a magazine on baby care and wellness. That was the sample. I left that for you to read before leaving New York a month ago."

His expression softens as mouths an audible, "Oh."

"Forgetfulness comes with age, Christian. I don't blame you, gramps. "

He squints his eyes playfully at me. "I remember now, young one. You told me that in the middle of sex. Who does that, anyway?"

"Well I'm sorry if I tend to remember these things better mid-orgasm, Christan." I pout.

He raises his eyebrows at me. "Oh, like stopping in the middle of a blowjob to remind me about the shortage of diapers? Or exclaiming a book title that you were trying to remember while you climax?"

I snort and we both join in a fit of laughter.

"But you told Kate, Mia, and your mom..." He utters out.

I gape at him. I told them that what...? That I want a baby? How does he know that anyway?

"How did you know?"

He instantly looks flustered. "I was passing by and I overheard."

Tell that to the hundred inch thick wall and my very loud whisper, Christian Grey. However, I am a sensible woman and I know how to pick my fights. I will have to verify this first before confronting him about it.

"I do want a baby. But not this soon!"

He suddenly lets out a relieved sigh.

"It's not like you don't want another baby, ever." Rigggghttt? Please say you want one!

"That's true. I would want Ted to have a sibling too."

Win! I give him my best smile as a reward.

He cups my face and gives me a kiss on the nose. "Give me ten years."

"Ten years? I would've gotten tired with your sexual antics by then. You do know that I'm planning to leave you for a 21 year old model when Ted turns 8, don't you?"

"Oh come on, give me two years more, woman! I swear to you that I can outsex a 21 year old in Red Bull."

I sigh. "Oh well, since you asked nicely, maybe I would reconsider."

For the nth time today, we both give a jovial laughs for our shenanigans.

He pulls me tightly into a hug, not minding the vehicle contraptions between us.

"I will give you a baby in five years time," he says as he encloses me in his arms.

"You know we can't always plan on babies," I say, reminding him of the 'surprise' addition into our family in just a few months after marriage.

"Just promise me not to miss your shot till then."

"I will try my best."

"I'll have to remind you mid-sex." He kisses me on my forehead before nuzzling my hair.

"And if I miss a shot, or the shot fails and we get surprised again?"

He chortles. "Then it will be another happy surprise."

"Really?"

He nods. "I kinda liked the first one."

"I like him too."

I suddenly remembered something & pulled out of Christian's hold.

"There's this thing that I've always wanted to do with you..."

He crosses his arms over his chest and looks at me in confusion.

"You'll see." I open the door and hurriedly make my way out.

Christian follows suit with an unhappy look on his face. "Jesus Ana. It's freezing out here."

I take a few steps back while inciting him by biting my lip.

"Oh no, you don't!" He exclaims.

I run to the park and grab snow in my hands. Christ it's cold!

Christian runs to me, but before he could even close in on our distance, I throw a snowball straight to his face.

I laugh at my helpless husband, whose face is now filled with snow.

"You asked for it!" He says.

We both simultaneously take heaps of snow into our hands and start throwing each other snowballs like children.

He has managed to hit me quite a few times and vice versa. I decide to go on the offensive by tackling him to the ground.

I have managed to knock him off his feet with all that my strength could muster.

We're now both lying on a blanket of snow, laughing as hard as we can.

He extends his arms and legs and makes a snow angel. "Snow Angel!" He says in a child-like manner.

I lie down next to him and do the same.

"This is fun!" He exclaims as he increases his pace.

"I know!" I reply.

We continue for half a few more seconds until he finally stops and pulls me closer to him.

"My Ana." He hugs me tighter into his arms, making me feel warm, safe and loved.

"Say you love me," he whispers.

I lean closer and place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Christian Grey..."

* * *

Thank you for all your comments.

Even if you don't leave a comment, it would still mean much to me if you say a prayer, send positive thoughts and vibes to all those affected by Sandy.

Have a good day! :)


	13. To all my readers

Hey guys!

I sincerely apologize for my lack of updates in both my stories. I've been busy travelling and I am now in the process of making a new home in another country. Anyway, I will find time to continue writing my stories. I welcome suggestions as to how you would want both Fifty Shades of Family and Fixing Grey to go.You can pm me or leave reviews.

Thank you and have a great day everyone! :)


End file.
